El Chico Del Destino
by Devilwithin
Summary: Siempre fue considerado el mejor, trato de llevar una vida normal, pero cuando la oscuridad aparezca en su vida y los enemigos del pasado vuelvan, el Digimundo y la tierra estaran al borde de la destruccion.
1. La Decepcion De Tai

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animatio Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y cualquier recomendacion, queja y/o sugerencia dejen reviews todo los tomare en cuenta, les dire que esta historia comienza con un Sorato, pero mi pareja favorita es el Taiora asi que ya saben que podría pasar aquí, también tendrá Kenyako y Takari. Así que sin mas preambulos que lo disfruten.

* * *

**1. La Decepcion De Tai**

_**Hikarigaoka Tokio 10 de Julio De 1995**_

Eran Aproximadamente las 9 am y un chico de pelo castaño y ojos cafes se levantaba muy feliz ya que ese dia era el cumpleaños de su querido abuelo...

Tai se levanto de golpe y desperto a su hermana kari de 4 años -¡por fin hoy es el dia jajajaja, vamos kari levantate!-

tai la sacudio pero lo que consiguio fue hacerla llorar y su madre lo regaño - Tai espera, ya se que estas emocionado pero no te exalteres...-

Tai se rasco la cabeza y dijo -lo siento mama-

la señora Kamiya lo consintio y le dijo -esta bien, mas bien alistate para ir al la escuela, en cualquier momento pasara Sora y no quiero que lleguen tarde otravez por tu culpa-

-de acuerdo mama- Tai se emociono y se alisto rapido, pasaron como 10 minutos y sono el timbre...

_DING DONG..._

-Tai abre la puerta- le dijo su padre el señor Kamiya que se estaba alistando para ir al trabajo

-ya voy papa- dijo Tai y abrio la puerta y se encontro con una linda chica pelirroja...

-hola Tai- lo saludo su amiga sora

-hola Sora- y tai la abrazo -ya estoy listo, esta vez no llegaremos tarde por mi culpa jejeje-

Sora lo miro extrañado y luego sonrio -jejejejeje eso espero-

-Sora como estas- la saludaron los señores Kamiya

-buenos dias señor y señora Kamiya- tambien sora saludo con un ademan

-papa, mama, Kari ya esta lista- dijo tai

-hijo no te preocupes yo la llevare al jardin, vete ya a la escuela o llegaras tarde- le dijo el señor Kamiya a Tai

-de acuerdo, entonces hasta luego papa, hasta luego mama, hasta luego Kari, los quiero- dijo Tai

-adios señores Kamiya, adios Kari- se despidio tambien Sora

-adios hijo, adios Sora, cuidense- dijieron al unisono los Kamiya

-adios hermano, adios Sora- dijo Kari

Ya rumbo a la escuela primaria elemental de Hikarigaoka Tai y Sora conversaban muy animadamente, y Tai invito a Sora al cumpleaños de su abuelo ella le dijo que iria y asi quedaron.

-exelente, nos divertiremos hoy jejejejeje- dijo Tai muy feliz

Sora noto lo mucho que Tai queria a su abuelo -jejeje eso espero, ojala tuviera una familia como la tuya- Sora suspiro y se puso algo triste

-vamos Sora tu familia es genial- Tai trato de darle animos pero no funciono mucho

-no Tai, mi mama es muy estricta y no le gusta que juegue futbol, mi papa viaja mucho y casi no lo veo, y Seisuke... pues sabes como es el de frio- dijo Sora

-bueno tienes razon pero en el fondo ellos te aman incluso tu hermano mayor- le dijo Tai y la cara de Sora mostro de nuevo una calida sonrisa, asi los dos llegaron a la escuela y paso su jornada academica

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en la universidad de Sibuya se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos el digielegido elemental de fuego...

-"como quisiera que esta guerra terminara ya, estoy cansado de ver tantos digimons inocentes morir, y la vida de mis amigos esta en riesgo, en cada batalla que tenemos, que debo hacer, como los debo guiar, porque los caballeros de la realeza estan separados estoy seguro que con su ayuda ya hubieramos logrado traer la paz al digimundo, y mi mayor problema es como lograre decirle a ella que la amo"- Takuya Kanbara se repetia en su mente sus problemas, ya estaba relamente cansado, llevaba desde sus 11 años peliando con sus amigos por la paz del digimundo, pero la verdadera batalla habia comenzado desde que el habia cumplido 15 años con los 3 grandes del digimundo que tenian a su disposicion 3 de los 4 digimones legendarios supremos a su lado y aun no habian luchado contra ellos

-hola Takuya- lo saludo su amiga Zoe Orimoto y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola Zoe- Takuya la saludo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella le gustaba realmente pero tras 9 años de ser amigos no le habia confesado sus sentimientos aun

-como estas?- le sonrio Zoe

-Bien...Oye Zoe- dijo Takuya y se sonrojo

-Dime- le dijo con cariño Zoe

-pues veras, tu me g...- no pudo terminar de decirle porque en ese momento llegaron sus otros amigos: Kouji, JP, Tommy y Koichi

-hola amigos- dijieron los cuatro al unisono

-hola- dijieron Takuya y Zoe, los 6 eran los digielegidos encargados de protejer al digimundo, eran unos grandes amigos con un vinculo especial que los unia por eso eran invencibles a pesar de la ardua batallas

-y bien, que tenias que decirme?- le pregunto Zoe a Takuya

Takuya estaba nervioso por lo que los demas estaban asi que recordo algo que tenia que decirle a todos y saco su cuartada perfecta -no Zoe no solo a ti, ya que estan los demas aprovecho y les digo, Chinlongmon nos necesita en el digimundo y debemos reunirnos alla-

-de acuerdo iremos todos- dijo Kouji

-entonces nos veremos alla- dijo JP

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en Hikarigaoka en la residencia Takenouchi Sora llegaba de su jornada escolar y su hermano mayor Seisuke tambien...

-hola mama- dijo Sora y la abrazo

-hola Sora- dijo su mama y le correspondio a su abrazo

-y donde esta Seisuke?- le pregunto a la señora Takenouchi

-se esta alistando para salir dijo que debe hacer algo importante- dijo la señora Takenouchi y en ese mismo instante salio Seisuke de su cuarto

-adios mama, adios Sora vuelvo mas tarde- dijo con su mirada seria

-adios Seisuke- dijieron Sora y su mama al unisono

Seisuke se marcho y Sora le dijo a su mama lo de la fiesta a la que Tai la habia invitado -entonces puedo ir mama?-

-claro pero no vayas a llegar muy tarde- dijo la señora Takenouchi

-si mama, hasta luego te quiero- dijo Sora

-y yo a ti hija, cuidate- le dijo la señora Takenouchi a Sora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hikarigaoka 6 pm**_

ya sora estaba en casa de Ta iy la fiesta de cumpleaños era entretenida...

-mira abuelo feliz cumpleaños- Tai le dio un obsequio a su abuelo

-gracias Tai- su abuelo lo abrazo y abrio el regalo y era una bufanda -esta hermosa hijo, gracias- dijo el señor Retsudou Kamiya

-señor Retsudou feliz cumpleaños- dijo Sora

-gracias chiquilla... a proposito quie eres tu?- dijo el señor Retsudou

-soy Sora Takenouchi, soy amiga de Tai mucho gusto- se presento Sora

-mucho gusto Sora- dijo Retsudou Kamiya

-papa feliz cumpleaños- dijo el señor Kamiya

-feliz cumpleaños Retsudou-sama- dijo la señora Kamiya

-gracias Yuuko, gracias Susumu- dijo el señor Retsudou

-abuelito feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Kari y le entrego un dubujo a Retsudou

-gracias querida Kari- dijo Retsudou

-y la abuela?- pregunto Tai

-decidio quedarse en Okinawa despues vendra- dijo Retsudou -oye Tai ven un momento conmigo- le dijo Retsudou a Tai

-si abuelo- dijo Tai fueron al cuarto de este y Kari

-veo que usas mucho los googles que te regale en tu cumpleaños- dijo Retsudou

-si abuelito- dijo Tai muy orgulloso ya que nunca se los quitaba

-entonces mira- saco un estuche lo abrio y tenia unos googles negros -toma hijito- y se los entrego a Tai

-gracias abuelo- Tai se emociono mucho

-pero espera no te los pongas aun- dijo Retsudou

-ehhh?- dijo Tai -enctonces cuando?- le pregunto a su abuelo

-mira estos googles me pertenecieron cuando yo era piloto en la segunda guerra mundial, esto me dieron valor en muchas ocasiones y creo que es hora de que te pertenezcan- dijo y continuo -recuerdalos porque volara quien le ponga alas a sus sueños y el valor te dara alas para volar-

-si abuelo- Tai lo abrazo y guardo los googles en su estuche y este lo guardo muy bien entre sus tesoros

-bueno volvamos a la fiesta- dijo Retsudou

-si abuelito- dijo tai y volvieron a esta

Sora miro a Tai y se le acerco y le pregunto -donde estabas?-

-con mi abuelito me dio un regalo- dijo Tai muy feliz

en ese momento el telefono celular de Retsudou Kamiya sono, se veia muy preocupado -ya me tengo que ir- dijo algo -agitado

-te vas tan pronto papa- dijo el señor Kamiya

-si Yuuko, surgio algo importante en la central de telecomunicaciones- dijo Retsudou

-abuelito no quiero que te vallas- dijo Tai algo triste

-descuida Tai volvere mas tarde- dijo Retsudou -adios- se despidio

-adios- dijieron los que estaban en la fiesta

-"abuelito"- penso Tai con preocupacion, cosa que Sora noto y lo tomo de la mano para darle animos y tai solo se limito a sonreir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastando en el digimundo estaban reunidos los 6 digielegidos con Chinlongmon en la isla File...

-maestro Chinlongmon ya estamos aqui- dijo Takuya

-bien chicos- dijo Chinlongmon, en ese momento llegaron los otros 3 dioses digimon: Baihumon, Zhuquiaomon y Ebonwmon; tambien legaron los 3 angeles sagrados Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon; y tambien llegaron algunos de los caballeros de la realeza: Dynasmon, Rhodoknightmon, Alforceveedramon, Magnamon, Rapidmon, Craniummon y Alphamon. los demas caballeros de la realeza estaban desparecidos. y Chinlongmon dijo -los traje a todos aqui porque los 3 grandes van a atacar el digimundo en cualquie momento- logramos enterarnos de sus planes-

-descuida Chinglongmon- dijo Takuya

-ehhh?- dijieron los digimon

-Takuya tiene razon- dijo Kouji

-defenderemos al digimundo- dijo Tommy

-si, cuenten con nosotros- dijo JP

-yo tambien ayudare- dijo Zoe

-lo haremos por nuestros camaradas que cayeron en especial por Bokomon y Neemon- dijo Koichi

-lo haremos por la paz del digimundo- dijo Takuya

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijieron todos al unisono

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientrastanto en algun lugar del digimundo los 3 grandes maestros planeaban la destruccion y el caos total eran 2 chicos y una chica de unos 13 años tenia cada uno capa morada larga con un extraño simbolo de dragon negro tribal y con capucha...

-finalmente llego el dia- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

-he esperado esto por 4 años- dijo el maestro de el espacio/tiempo

-pero no se precipiten tenemos hasta las 12 y si no lo logramos tendremos que esperar por 10 años, ademas este gen de la oscuridad esta acabando con tu vida Kai- dijo la maestra de la muerte

-no me digas asi Atsuko- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad -lo se bastante bien- por eso debo esperar a que el poder de la oscuridad de mi sangre fraterna despierte y se lo quitare- decia siniestramente -segun el anciano en el, el poder de la oscuridad esta en mayor proporcion a mi-

en ese momento entro un hombre ya mayor de edad con la misma vestimenta de los chicos y le dijo al maestro de la oscuridad -debes calmarte Kai, no subestimes a tu sangre fraternal en el no solo late el poder de la oscuridad tambien late el poder del fuego en su corazon, y tiene el poder que puede liberar al ultimo Dios Legendario que acabaria con ustedes tres, ademas el nisiquiera tiene un Digimon, si llegas a enfrentarte con el seguro perderias Kai- concluyo

el maestro de la oscuridad se enojo y activo su gen de la oscuridad sus iris de los ojos se tornaron rojos y se podia ver que le habian salido cuernos pequeños en la cabeza- eso no es mas que mentira... aparece Dios supremo de la oscuridad...- en ese instante una silueta enorme y gigantesca aparecio de una extraña dimension, parecia un monstruo de 8 patas -destruye a ese anciano decrepito- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

-Gradus!- ataco el demonio de la oscuridad

-no Kai espera, no seas tonto, ahhhhhh- el impacto de este parcecio no dejar ningun rastro pero de milagro hay estaba ese anciano

-tonto te lo merecias hahahaha- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

-te pasate, el es tu maestro- dijo el maestro de el espacio/tiempo

-callate- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad -tomare tu poder anciano, y me hare mas fuerte, ya se que en realidad me temes porque soy el mas poderoso- tomo al anciano y con su brazo derecho absorbió su energia -ahora es el turno de Takuya y sus pateticos amigos-

-tinenes razon- dijo el maestro de el espacio/tiempo y activo su gen de la oscuridad, al igual que Kai sus iris se tornaron rojos -aparece dios supremo del espacio/tiempo- y aparecio otra gran y monstruosa silueta pero con forma de dragon

-falto yo- dijo la maestra de la muerte, activo su gen de la oscuridad y le paso lo mismo que a los otros 2 maestros sus pupilas se vilvieron rojas y le salieron unos cuernos -aparece dios supremo de la muerte- y aparecio otra silueta, esta tenia una apariencia enorme con 2 inmensas alas

-finalmente este mundo sera nuestro- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad -hahahahahahahahaha- rieron perversamente los 3 maestros. una tormenta de tinieblas se acercaba al digimundo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en la isla File, Takuya y Kouji conversaban...

-aun no se lo has dicho- dijo Kouji sorprendido

-shhhh- dijo Takuya -te van a oir-

-lo siento, pero ya deiste haberselo dicho- dijo Kouji

-lo se, pero no he tenido el valor- dijo Takuya -solo se que la amo

-debes decirselo amigo o sera tarde- dijo Kouji

-si tienes razon, gracias amigo- y Takuya le dio un abrazo de amigos a Kouji

Takuya fue a ver a Zoe y platico un rato con ella...

-enserio me protejeras?- dijo Zoe

-si ten por seguro que nada malo te pasara a ti ni a los muchachos- dijo Takuya con seguridad

-gracias- Zoe se sonrojo un poco

-porque lo dices- dijo Takuya

-por ser un amigo incondicional y por ser especial conmigo- Zoe tomo la mano de Takuya y este se sonrojo

-Oye Zoe...- dijo Takuya acercandose a ella

-si Takuya- dijo ella sonrojada

-yo te a...- no pudo teminar porque en ese momento un gran temblor se sintio y todos se asustaron y se pusieron en alerta

-que pasa?- dijo Takuya con liderazgo

-estan aqui los 3 grandes y sus digimon- dijo Chinlogmon

-Takuya- dijo Zoe con miedo

Takuya la miro y le dijo -no te preocupes Zoe, te protejere -muchachos a luchar- dijo Takuya con liderazgo

-siiiiiiiiiiiii- dijieronlos demas y comenzaron la digievoluciones...

-digiespirit bestia digivolve aaaaaaaaaa... Kaiserleomon- dijo Koichi

-digiespirit bestia digivolve aaaaaaaaaa... Korikakumon- dijo Tommy

-digiespirit bestia digivolve aaaaaaaaaa... Metalkabuterimon- dijo JP

-digiespirit bestia digivolve aaaaaaaaaa... Zephyrmon- dijo Zoe

-superspirit digivolve aaaaaaaa... Magnagarurumon- dijo Kouji

-superspirit digivolve aaaaaaaa... Kaisergreymon- dijo Takuya

-estamos listos para luchar- dijieron los elegidos

-vengan tontos dijo el maestro de la oscuridad- y miles de digimon oscuros fueron al combate

-nosotros nos encargaremos de estos ustedes luchen con los demas- dijo Chinlongmon

-los caballeros de la realeza pelearemos contigo maestro del espacio/tiempo- dijo Alphamon

-adelante hahahaha- dijo el maestro del espacio/tiempo -atacalos dios del espacio/tiempo-

-supongo que lucharan conmigo elegidos- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

-vamos- dijo Kaisergreymon -Dragones de fuego!-

-Magnacañon!- ataco Magnagarurumon

-Energia Destructora!- ataco Zephyrmon

-Electrocañon!- ataco Metalkabuterimon

-Hachas De Avalancha!- ataco Korikakumon

-Energia Oscura!- ataco Kaiserleomon

El maestro de la oscuridad solo sonrio y dijo -acabalos-

-Catedral!- ataco el dios supremo de la oscuridad, y este despliegue de poder no era gran cosas para la deidad, mientrastanto en la lucha de los caballeros reales...

-Digitalizacion De Alma!- ataco Alphamon

-Sonar Agudo!- ataco Craniummon

-Magna Blaster-! ataco Magnamon

-Triviga Dorada!- ataco Rapidmon

-Grito Del Dragon!- ataco Dynasmon

-Corte Espiral!- ataco Rhodoknightmon

-Sable De La Victoria!- ataco Ulforceveedramon

-Extinción!- ataco Duftmon

el poderoso despliegue de energia de los caballeros de la realeza se veia tan poderoso pero sin el menor esfuerzo ataco el dios supremo del espacio/tiempo

-Paradoja-Crono!- ataco la deidad que altero las dimensiones del espacio y el tiempo, y un increible momento vasto para detener el magnifico ataque de los caballeros de la realeza

-demonios!- dijo Alphamon

Y en la lucha de los tres angeles tampoco mejoraba la situacion...

-Septimo Cielo!- ataco Seraphimon

-Lanza De Eden!- ataco Ophanimon

-Juicio Celestial!- ataco Cherubimon

Pero ni el ataque de los tres angeles era suficiente para destruir al dios de la muerte -Llamas Serpentinas Del Purgatorio!- ataco la deidad que vencio facilmente a los tres angeles

Asi comenzo a complicarse la batalla y la victoria se inclininaba a favor de los 3 grandes maestros del digimundo solo quedaba una esperanza...

-Takuya, Kouji, tomen nuestro poder- dijieron Kaiserleomon, Korikakumon, Metalkabuterimon y Zephyrmon que volvieron a la normalidad

La luz de la superdigievolucion cubrieron a Takuya y Kouji y... -Ancient Spirit superdigivolve aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Susanoomon-

-finalmente pelearan en serio- sonrio el maestro de la oscuridad

-Chinlongmon saquen a los muchachos y cuidenlos, los caballeros de la realeza y yo nos encargaremos- dijo Susanoomon

-de acuerdo- dijo Chinlongmon y se llevo a Tommy, JP, Koichi Y Zoe, y a Patamon, Salamon, Y Kokomon que habian perdido su energia

-vamos- dijo Susanoomon

-siiiiiiiiiii- dijieron los caballeros de la realeza

-Cuchilla Estelar!- ataco con poder Susanoomon y causo daño a los 3 dioses supremos

-demonios- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

La batalla comenzo a tornarse a favor de Susanoomon y los caballeros de la realeza...

El maestro de la oscuridad aplaudio y dijo sonriendo -bien bien bien...-

-creo que es hora de pelear en serio no creen?- dijo la maestra de la muerte

-si- dijieron a sono los otros dos maestros

-usen sus mejores tecnicas- dijieron los 3 grandes del digimundo

-Rapsodia... Oratio Grandioloquoa!- pereparaba un poderoso ataque el dios de la oscuridad

-Destruccion De Dimensiones!- tambien preparaba un poderoso ataque el dios del espacio/tiempo

-Proceso Cero!- preparo el ataque el dios de la muerte

En ese insatnte se reunieron los caballeros de la realeza -Energia Sagrada!- atacaron los caballeros de la realeza pero no surtio mayor efecto

-"demonios si estuvieran aqui Omnimon, Gallantamon, Chaosmon, Kentaurosmon, Examon"- penso Alphamon

Y en el interior de Susanoomon...

-Kouji, solo nos queda una opcion- dijo Takuya

-no me digas que planeas que usemos esa tecnica- dijo Kouji

-creo que no tenemos opcion- dijo Takuya y un resplandor sagrado comenzo a cubrir a Susanoomon

-demonios, piensan usar esa tecnica- dijo exaltado y preocupado Chinlongmon

-que?- dijo Zoe Preocupada

-no me digas que...- dijo Koichi

-si es esa- dijo Tommy

-no hay duda- lo compemento JP

-espera Takuya no lo hagan- grito Zoe

-Alphamon- dijo Susanoomon

-dime- le dijo Alphamon

-alejate de aca por lo menos 10 km por tu seguridad y la de los caballeros y...- dijo Susanoomon y en su interior...

-estas listo amigo?- dijo Takuya

-si claro que...- no pudo terminar Koichi por que Takuya lo noqueo y lo expulso de Susanoomon

-...llevatelo contigo- termino de decir Susanoomon

-esta bien- dijo Alphamon y se alejo con Koichi en sus manos junto a los demas caballeros de la realeza

-no puedo permitir que mueras- dijo Takuya

-jajaja de nada les servira huir- dijo la maestra de la muerte

-su pelea es ahora solo conmigo- se interpuso Susanoomon

-idiota estas 3 tecnicas de nuestros digimon destruiran a tu preciosa dimension- dijo el maestro del espacio/tiempo

-y moriran todos ustedes y asi solo existira el digimundo y sera nuestro hahahahaha- rio perversamente el maestro de la oscuridad

-no lo permitire- dijo Susanoomon -Cero Armas... Orochi!-

-que demonios...- dijo el maestro de la oscuridad

y una superexplosion comenzo a destruir todo a 10km a la redonda pero solo devastaba lo que fueran energias oscuras…

-asi que asi finalizara todo- decía Takuya en una especie de vacio luminoso

-no, te equivocas tonto- decía el maestro de la oscuridad –solo vas a morir tu hahahaha, solo has conseguido separar y sellar nuestros cuerpos y almas, y algún dia nos liberaremos de una u otra forma-

-tu te equivocas- decía Takuya algo débil –se que habran mas elegidos dispuestos a luchar por salvar el digimundo-

-hahahahaha, también mientras estemos ausentes aparecerán digimons malignos poderosos que luharan mientras no estemos, mis digimons siervos me liberaran algún dia hahahaha- decía siniestramente el maestro de la oscuridad

-jajajaja tanto tu como yo somos simples humanos, que no alcanzaríamos nunca tanto poder como el de los digimon- decía Takuya

-nuevamente te equivocas hahahaha, los de mi sangre tenemos la maldicion del gen de la oscuridad que nos da poderes mas alla que el de simples digimons, y aun tengo un hermano menor que lleva la misma sangre que yo, y cuando sus poderes despierten yo sere libre de nuevo hahahaha- decía el maestro de la oscuridad que se desvanecia

-Chinlongmon me conto de eso, y sabes?, tu hermano ni siquera sabe que existes y será un digielegido tal como lo fui yo, y sera la clave para liberar al mas poderoso digimon, sera quien guie a todos por el camino correcto y asi se acabara la maldad del digimundo- le dijo Takuya

Luego de esto solo se veía una area totalmente devastada y sin ningún posible rastro de vida había finalizado la mortal batalla entre Susanoomon y los 3 grandes dioses supremos del digimundo… Chinlongmon y los demás acudieron allí para buscar a Takuya….

-Takuya- gritaba Zoe

-Takuya- también gritaba Kouji –"cielos eres un tonto, porque lo hiciste"- pensaba

-lo encontré- dijo Patamon

Takuya estaba entre unos escombros casi sin vida y muy malherido, tenia raspones y estaba sangrando muho…

-Takuya- gritaron los demás digielegidos

-Chicos- decía Takuya con voz desfallecida

Zoe lo tomo etre sus brazos y se lamentaba y Kouji le dijo –tonto, si los dos huieramos peleado juntos no estarías asi-

-te equivocas Kouji, los dos hubiéramos muerto, y yo prefiero morir por mis amigos- decía Takuya

-Takuya no te mueras, te necesito- decía Zoe llorando

-Muchachos- decía Takuya –son los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría tener, tu Tommy eres un gran muchacho, JP eres un exelente amigo y muy divertido, Koichi aunque timido, tienes un gran carácter, Kouji eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y Zoe en realidad soy un tonto por no haberte dicho lo realmente que me gustas- Finalizo

-Takuya- decían sus cinco amigos entre sollozos

-Chinlongmon, Zhuquiaomon, Baihumon, Ebwnomon, es hora de que lo hagan- dijo Takuya

-de acuerdo- dijieron los 4 dioses, y una extraña energía luminosa recubrió a todos erea tan enceguedora que no podían ver nada ypronto no supieron lo que paso

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en el mundo real en la casa de los Kamiya golpearon la puerta y eran dos agentes de la policía y los padres de Sora…

-mama, papa que hacen aquí?- decía Sora extrañada

-no lo se estos agentes me dijieron que viniera- decía también la señora Takenouchi

-y a mi también hija- dijo el señor Takenouchi

-señores oficiales que ocurre- decían los señores Kamiya

-por favor tomen asiento- decían con mucha seriedad los 2 agentes –veran, sus familiares osea el señor Retsudou Kamiya, y el joven Seisuke Takenouchi, desaparecieron y no tenemos pistas de ellos, en la central de telecomunicaciones se registro un accidente que causo muchos muertos y aunque el señor Retsudou no figura entre ellos, tampoco lo hemos podido encontrar. en cuanto al joven Seisuke parece que pasaba por ese lugar junto a otros compañeros de clase en ese instante-

-que?- decían todos al unisono

-hijo- dijo la señora Takenouchi entre sollozos, y el señor Takenouchi trato de calmarla

-hermano- dijo Sora y una lagrima broto de su cara, miro a Tai y lo vio como petrificado y cabizbajo

-"abuelo"- decía Tai en su pensamiento, luego puso su cabeza en alto y le dijo a Sora –nunca mas volvamos a mencionar nada acerca de ellos, este dolor quiero que se vaya para siempre. Lo prometes Sora?-

-de acuerdo Tai- le dijo Sora entre lagrimas

Esa fue la noche mas dolorosa de la vida de los Kamiya y los Takenouchi, la central de comunicaciones fue cerrada, en la escuela secundaria de Hikarigaoka hubo luto y la profunda depresión de Tai duro por varias semanas, ni su adorado futbol podía animarlo, pero algún dia seria llamado por el destino para algo mas grande que marcaria su vida y la de todos a su alrededor, meses después se relaciono por primera vez con el digimundo al recibir un digihuevo en su casa, y junto a su hermana Kari, su amiga Sora y otros 6 chicos vivieron una aventura fantasica años después en una extraña y mágica dimensión paralela llamada el digimundo, junto a los increibles digimons.

* * *

hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi primer Fic, solo espero que continuen con la historia y esperen el capitulo 2 _**"El Principio Del Fin"**_. Nos veremos pronto.


	2. El Principio Del Fin

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animation Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola de nuevo aquí voy con el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic, agradezco a los que lo han leído y dejen reviews con sugerencias, opiniones y lo que gusten, no siendo mas espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**2. El Principio Del Fin**

_**Odaiba, Minato-ku Tokio 30 de Enero De 2005**_

Son Aproximadamente las 4 am, y Tai se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación teniendo un extraño sueño, que a partir de ese día se repetiría durante mucho tiempo…

_**-Sueño de Tai, pov Tai-**_

_Pero que es esto, donde estoy?, es de noche, eso pero si eso es la luna, esta eclipsada la veo totalmente de color rojo, y esa ciudad es mi ciudad, la bella ciudad de Tokio, y eso es la torre de Tokio. Pero qué es eso?, veo a un extraño sobre la torre de Tokio, y sus ojos se tiñen rojos y tienen un brillo especial, esa mirada es algo extraña, esos son los ojos de la maldad, y a este extraño lo acompañan 8 figuras siniestras, parecen digimons y también igual de perversos. Y en ese edificio de enfrente quienes estarán?._

_Son mis amigos acompañados con sus digimons, Sora y Biyomon, Matt y Gabumon, Izzy y Tentomon, Davis y Veemon, Ken y Wormmon, Joe y Gomamon, Mimi y Palmon, Yolei y Hawkmon, Cody y Armadillomon, TK y Patamon, y mi hermana Kari con Gatomon. Pero qué? Quienes son esos 4 muchachos también con digimons, dos de ellos parecen de mi edad uno de la edad de Izzy y otro de la edad de Kari, el muchacho de mi edad tiene el pelo de color verde oscuro casi negro su peinado es como parido por la mitad con 2 flecos hacia los lados y terminan en punta y parece que es igual de alto a mí, su tez es blanca como la de Matt y sus ojos son cafés; la chica de mi edad es igual de alta a Sora, su pelo es de color azul oscuro lo tiene largo como hasta su espalda en la mitad, también su tez es blanca y sus ojos son azules; el chico de la edad de Izzy es un poco más alto que él, es también de tez blanca y su pelo de color café claro y corto; y por último el otro muchacho de la edad de Kari es igual de alto a TK, su tez es igual a la de Davis y su pelo negro, parece que el tiene el pelo un poco largo y caído. Y parece que todos los chicos están con ellos acaso también serán elegidos?. Y todos ellos parece que van a enfrentar a ese extraño._

_Pero esto es muy extraño Agumon y yo no estamos, porque? Y quienes se acercan hacia este lugar?, son los 4 dioses: Chinlongmon, Zhuquiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwomon, también parecen están dispuestos al combate. Parece que ese extraño hace algo, ha habierto un portal dimensional y han aparecido miles de digimon malignos, pero también salieron otros 2 como el, también cada uno con 2 digimons siniestros. Que? Que veo, comenzó una batalla y Tokio esta siendo devastada y los muchachos y los 4 dioses no son lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentar a estos malvados. Pero porque no estoy yo?, donde está Agumon?, donde estoy?._

_**-Fin del sueño de Tai, fin pov Tai-**_

En ese momento Tai despertó un poco alterado por este sueño y miro su reloj y marcaba las 7 am, se levanto y se arreglo porque irían con Kari y su mama a la escuela para comprar nuevos uniformes.

-mama ya estoy listo- decía Tai sin ganas de hacer nada

-oh vamos hijo es tu ultimo año y luego ingresaras a la universidad- dijo la señora Kamiya

-si animo hermano- decía Kari tratando de contentarlo

-esta bien- dijo Tai, le daba algo de nostalgia saber que su tiempo en la escuela se iba a acabar ya tenia 16 años y en unos cuantos meses cumpliría 17, pero ese no eras su único conflicto interno

Finalmente salieron y camino a la escuela de Odaiba, Tai se sumergía en sus pensamientos…

_**-Pov Tai-**_

_La verdad para mi ser como soy no basta, que quien soy? Soy Taichi Ryosuke Kamiya, debería llevar una vida feliz y normal, pero por que no es asi?, porque mi vida no es para nada normal y eso es porque soy un digielegido, pero no caulquiera soy el líder de los digielegidos que siempre tiene que velar porque el digimundo y el mundo real permanezcan en paz, y lamentablemente no es asi el año pasado un enemigo nos ataco por sorpresa desde las sombras y perdi a un gran amigono lo hemos vuelto a ver pero es una cosa que no me deja descansar, también tuve un extraño sueño y para ser sincero me dejo atemorizado y solo espero que no se haga realidad, y no es todo porque en cuanto a mi vida sentimental, lamentablemente no he podido ser feliz porque la chica a la cual yo amo se encuentra con mi mejor amigo, y pues he tenido una que otra novia pero ninguna ha logrado ser tan especial como ella y por eso me siento sumido en la soledad…_

_**-Fin Pov Tai-**_

-oye hermano llegamos- dijo Kari emocionada, y los Kamiya entraron al la institución y se dirigieron a la sala de venta de uniformes.

-buenos días, en que le podemos servir- dijo la muchacha que atendía

-buenas días, necesito 2 uniformes uno de hombre y otro de mujer- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-y que talla?- dijo la muchacha que atendía

-pues aquí están mis hijos- dijo la Sra. Kamiya y Tai y Kari saludaron

-hola Tai, hola Kari- los saludo la muchacha

-hola Yuki- saludaron Tai y Kari, Tai conocía a Yuki porque era quien hacia los uniformes del equipo de futbol de Odaiba, y Kari porque Tai se la había presentado

-mira yo necesito una talla s- dijo Kari

-y yo una m- dijo Tai

-de acuerdo, ya se las paso- dijo Yuki

Tai y Kari probaron y probaron hasta que encontraron las perfectas, y les lucia bien aunque fuese el clásico uniforme que era la camisa blanca con buzo verde de abotonar y pantalón gris para hombres y la camisa cuello bebe blanca el buzo verde con un corbatín azul y falda verde para mujeres…

-oigan se quieren probar las nuevas chaquetas que llegaron, son como complemento opcional del uniforme- dijo Yuki

-claro porque no?- dijo Tai

Yuki les dio las chaquetas y realmente lucian bien, eran chaquetas negras que eran semi-impermeables con una capota y de cremallera –realmente me gusta- dijo Tai

-pero a mi no mucho- dijo Kari con una sonrisita fingida y una gota

-bueno creo que me llevare lo que mis hijos pidieron- dijo la señora Kamiya

-de acuerdo ya se los empaco- diji Yuki

Tai sabia que esas cosas se demoraban bastante y eso le recordó que necesitaba unos nuevos guayos para el torneo nacional de futbol juvenil de Japón y le dijo a su madre –oye mama voy a ir al centro comercial a comprar mis nuevos guayos-

La señora Kamiya le dijo –de acuerdo Tai, necesitas dinero?-

-ehh bueno mama prestame 60000 yens yo ya tengo el resto- dijo Tai

La Sra. Kamiya le dio el dinero a Tai y este se fue al centro comercial Aqua City, pasados unos 5 minutos llego Sora…

-hola Kari, hola Sra. Kamiya- saludo Sora amablemente con un ademan y se les acerco

-hola Sora- saludo Kari también de forma amigable

-hola Sora, como estas?- la saludo la Sra. Kamiya

-bien, veo que también están comprando nuevos uniformes- dijo sora con una sonrisa

-si, el de mis 2 hijos que ya están mas grandes jajaja- dijo y rio la señora Kamiya

-y a propósito, donde esta Tai?- pregunto Sora

-se fue al Aqua City a comprar unos nuevos guayos, ya sabes que este año es el ultimo en el que sera capitán de el equipo, y quiere ganar el torneo nacional por ultima vez- dijo Kari

-de acuerdo, creo que tratare de alcanzarlo jejeje- dijo Sora y se despidió de Kari y la señora Kamiya –hasta luego Sra. Kamiya, hasta luego Kari- y Sora se fue

-adiós Sora- dijeron las Kamiya al unisonó

Sora corrió y finalmente llego al centro comercial –"mmm donde estará Tai"- pensó Sora -"claro ya se"- chasqueo los dedos y llego a una tienda deportiva de Adidas, entro y ahí lo vio buscando y buscando un par de guayos nuevos

-mmm no se, creo que estos, pero por otro lado, haaaaaaa no se cuales escoger- decía Tai un poco desesperado y cogiéndose la cabeza, la verdad quien lo viese diría que era muy comico

Sora miraba divertida a su amigo y finalmente se le acerco para saludarlo –hola Tai-

Tai se asusto un poco y vio que era Sora, asi que le sonrio y la saludo –hola Sora- le dio un beso en la mejilla –pero que haces aquí?-

-pues veras estaba en la escuela y me encontré a tu mama y a Kari, y me dijeron que estabas aquí, asi que supuse que necesitarías mi experta ayuda- dijo Sora levantando el dedo

-jajaja, la verdad que si la necesito ya que estoy con la futura experta diseñadora de modas numero 1 de todo japon- dijo Tai y esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco

Miraron y miraron hasta que Tai los encontró –estos son perfectos- dijo con emoción, había escogido unos negros con líneas rojas, el logo de Adidas rojo y los taches también rojos

Sora vio que Tai parecía un niño y le dio gusto verlo sonreír después de no ver esa sonrisa que contagiaba a los demás, no desde aquella vez en el año pasado, que hizo que Tai se distanciara un poco de los demas.

-creo que te combinaran con el uniforme del equipo, la verdad también es rojo y negro no? Jajaja- dijo Sora muy animada con una sonrisa

-jajaja, eso creo, pero quien sabe que nuevo cambio le hagan al uniforme- decía Tai también con una sonrisa –oye, y no vas a comprar unos tenis para el uniforme del club de tennis?- dijo Tai

-mmm, creo que ahora que lo dices es buena idea- dijo sora y le guiño el ojo a Tai

Sora si fue un poco mas rápida y compro unos tenis blancos con franjas rosa y el logo de Adidas en rosa luego salieron de la tienda

-aggg, recordé que también me iba a mandar cortar el cabello?- dijo Tai

-si quieres te puedo acompañar, creo te te serviría una opinión femenina- dijo Sora sonriendo

-de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Tai y se fueron a la peluquería de "Fashion Magazine", una vez allí Tai no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco –oye esto no es un poco femenino?- dijo Tai con una gota

-jajajaja, no tranquilo, es pura fachada este lugar es unisex- dijo sora un poco divertida

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai un no tanto convencido

-ay, hola chicos soy Vincent Bautier el dueño de "Fashion Magazine" la mejor peluquería de Tokio, en que les puedo ayudar- dijo un tipo algo femenino

-si, jejeje veras, me quiero cortar un poco el cabello- dijo Tai con una gota

-ayy no puede ser es Tai Kamiya, chicas vengan- dijo muy emocionado Vicent

Inmediatamente 3 chicas que también eran peluqueras de "Fashion Magazine" llegaron corriendo y gritando –hay, Tai Kamiya aquí esto no puede ser-

-me das tu autógrafo?- dijo una

-eres mas guapo en persona- dijo otra

-soy fiel admiradora tuya, voy a todos tus partidos- dijo la ultima

Ante esto Tai se sonrojo un poco y dijo con una gota –si jejeje claro-

-oye, y esa linda chica es tu novia?- dijo Vincent mirando a Sora

Sora y Tai se sonrojaron, y Sora dijo –no, solo somos amigos-

-que bueno ayyy- dijeron las 3 chicas peluqueras

-y que tipo de corte quieres- dijo Vincent

-veras me gustaría que me bajaras volumen, pero sin cambiar mi estilo- dijo Tai

-de acuerdo- dijo Vincent

Finalmente Vincent le corto el cabello a Tai, quedo tal y como el quería mas corto pero sin cambiar su estilo

-wala, es perfecto- dijo Vincent

-ayy, sigue sindo mas apuesto aun- dijeron las 3 chicas al unisono

Tai se sonrojo un poco y le pregunto a Sora –que te parece?-

-realmente te ves guapo- dijo Sora sonrojándose

-gracias, oye cuanto te debo?- dijo Tai

-nada, para mi la mayor recompensa es haberte peluqueado, pero también te tomarias una foto con nosotros?- dijo Vincent llamando a sus 3 asistentas

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai con una gota

Sora tomo la foto, salieron de allí y no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo

-cielos, pero mira que hora es- dijo sora algo sorprendida

-si ya es un poco tarde, mejor te acompañare a casa- dijo Tai

Partieron hacia la zona residencial de Odaiba, aunque en realidad no quedaba en la prefectura de Odaiba ya que allí solo estaba la escuela, unas cuantas empresas, centros comerciales, discotecas y la noria Daikanransha ellos vivian era después del puente arcoíris que une a Odaiba con Minato-ku, uno de los 23 barrios de Tokio, Odaiba es parte de Minato-ku…

-mira Tai- dijo Sora y señalo un cartel enorme de Adidas donde estaba la foto de Tai con el uniforme de la selección de futbol de Japón con la camiseta número 10, Tai aparecía de espaldas pero mirando de perfil y realmente se veía bien y el cartel decía "Adidas…. Make Belive It", acompañado de una firma de Tai.

-ahhh, la verdad no me gusta mucho eso- dijo Tai -no me gusta como me lanzo Adidas a la fama, ahora las chicas no me dejan en paz, y algunos reporteros son muy intensos- dijo Tai con una simpática sonrisa

El pertenecía desde el año pasado a la selección de futbol juvenil de Japón, y ganaron el mundial sub-17 siendo Tai el mejor jugador del torneo, siendo apodado "la maravilla de Tokio", "el mago de Odaiba" o si no "el shogun"; claro que con la escuela Odaiba en los 3 equipos: infantil, junior y juvenil Tai había obtenido importantes títulos, y Adidas lo patrocinaba como jugador, y así se volvió también patrocinador el equipo de futbol de Odaiba, también el de Tennis y el de baloncesto, pero estos últimos gracias al buen desempeño como deportistas de Sora y TK, a Tai también ya lo había fichado el FC Tokio y entraría cuando terminara la escuela, y cuando terminara la universidad tendría un puesto fijo en la selección mayor de Japón.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque, pero no cualquier parque, precisamente en ese parque se habían conocido hace 13 años…

-recuerdas este parque?- dijo Sora con una sonrisa aunque se veía algo nostálgica

-claro, como no?- dijo Tai y se subió a un columpio

-pero que haces?- dijo sora sonriendo

-ven, vamos- dijo Tai invitándola con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo- y sora se subió al columpio de al lado –recuerdas ese día Tai?- dijo sora mirándolo con una sonrisa

-ahh lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo Tai viendo una marca que decía T y S

_**-Flashback-**_

_Había un grupo de chicos de una guardería juagando al futbol en el parque cuando de repente uno de ellos noto que había una chica llorando y parecía que estaba sola_

_-buaa- lloraba la pequeña niña de 4 años_

_Un chico de cabello alborotado y castaño se le acerco extrañamente atraído -oye que te pasa? Estas bien?- le dijo el chico_

_-lo que pasa es que los demás no me dejan jugar futbol porque soy una chica- decía la pequeña entre lágrimas_

_-oye, no debes llorar por eso- decía el chico con una sonrisa_

_-ehh- dijo la pequeña secándose las lágrimas_

_-ven- la tomo de la mano –para mi cualquiera que lo desee puede jugar futbol, mucho gusto soy Taichi Ryosuke Kamiya, pero puedes decirme Tai-_

_La chica se sonrojo un poco y se dejo llevar –yo soy Sora Katsumi Takenouchi, pero puedes llamarme Sora- le dijo la pequeña que ya estaba más animada_

_Los muchachos jugaron y jugaron hasta que comenzaba a atardecer_

_-oye, no lo haces nada mal- dijo el chico tomando un respiro_

_-tu tampoco, tienes un gran talento- dijo la chica_

_-en serio lo crees?- dijo el chico alagado_

_-claro- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa_

_-de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos, te lo prometo siempre podras contar conmigo Sora- dijo el muchacho_

_-en serio Tai- dijo la pequeña_

_-sí, aquí marcaremos nuestro lazo- tomo una piedra y rayo una "T" –toma marca tu letra- le dijo a la pequeña_

_-de acuerdo- cogió la piedra y marco "y S" –ya esta-_

_-te veré mañana?- dijo el pequeño_

_-claro, somos mejores amigos jajaja- dijo la pequeña_

_-cierto jajajaja- dijo muy feliz el pequeño, y a partir de ese día fueron inseparables_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-ha pasado mucho tiempo no?- dijo Sora columpiándose

-si- dijo Tai que detuvo su columpio y se paro

Sora cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza y suspiro –que te sucede Sora?- dijo Tai, y se le acerco esperando a que le contara algo

-veras, mi relación con Matt ya no esta funcionando como antes- se detuvo y continuo –ya parece que no le importo, no saca tiempo para mi y su club de fans siempre me molesta en sus conciertos y el no hace nada al respecto- concluyo

-vamos no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Tai –si tu quieres yo puedo hablar con Matt-

-si, Tai si es para tanto- dijo un poco molesta

Tai la abrazo y Sora se sonrojo un poco –esta bien, hare lo que tu digas, ya saber que puedes contar conmigo y te apoyare en lo que hagas?- dijo Tai

-gracias Tai- dijo Sora

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sora que era a 2 manzanas de la de Tai…

-gracias por acompañarme Tai- dijo Sora

-de acuerdo, ya sabes que no es problema- dijo Tai

-ya sabes que mayana es nuestro primer-ultimo dia de clases jajaja, pasare temprano por ti- dijo Sora

-jajaja de acuerdo hasta mañana- dijo Tai y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora

-hasta mañana Tai, cuídate- dijo Sora y entro a su casa

Tai se fue para su casa y miro el cielo –"cielos que bella noche, la luna esta hermosa, aunque… espero que esta paz sea duradera y que mi sueño no se haga realidad"- pensó

-ya llegue- dijo Tai

-hermano… cielos te cortaste el pelo- dijo Kari abrazándolo

-hijo llegaste- dijo el Sr. Kamiya

-cielos te ves bien- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-hola papa, hola mama- dijo Tai

-conseguiste tus guayos?- dijo Kari

-si, míralos- dijo Tai

-están hermosos- dijeron Kari, y los señores Kamiya

Los Kamiya cenaron, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación y ya Tai en su habitación comenzó a pensar –"Matt y Sora están teniendo problemas, que debería hacer, no lo se dejare que las cosas sigan su camino y veré que ocurre- luego Tai se durmió y nuevamente tuvo el extraño sueño, a partir de entonces lo tendría todas las noches, asi paso la madrugada, y el despertador de su celular sono…

Bip..Bip…

-huh? Pero que hora es?- dijo Tai desperezándose –las 6, creo que es hora de arreglarme- dijo Tai, fue al baño, tomo una ducha, llego a su cuarto y se puso su uniforme, luego fue al comedor para desayunar

-buenos días hermano- dijo Kari

-buenos días hijo- dijeron los señores Kamiya

-buenos días Kari, buenos días papa y mama- dijo Tai

En eso sono el timbre…

_DING DONG…_

-yo abriré- dijo Kari, que fue a la puerta la abrió y era TK –hola TK- y le dio un beso ya que eran novios

-hola Kari- dijo TK y le correspondió al beso, el y Kari eran novios desde hace 2 años, al principio Tai no estuvo de acuerdo pero sabia que Kari ya era grande y el solo debía apoyarla como su hermano mayor

-hola TK- lo saludo Tai

-hola Tai, buenos días señores Kamiya- saludo TK

-hola TK- dijeron los Kamiya al unisono

-ya nos vamos, adiós papa, adiós mama, adiós hermano- se despidió Kari jalando a TK del brazo

-adios Tai, adiós señores Kamiyaaaaaaaa- dijo TK que fue arrastrado por Kari

-hijo y tu todavía no te vas?- dijo el Sr. Kamiya

-si ya me voy, jejeje, adiós papa, adiós mama- dijo Tai

-adios hijo- dijeron los Kamiya al unisono

Tai se apresuro y bajo corriendo la escalera y abajo se topo con Sora…

-hola Tai- dijo Sora y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola Sora, esta vez si llegaremos temprano jejeje- dijo Tai

-si, vamos- y Sora tomo a Tai del brazo, corrieron y llegaron a la preparatoria Odaiba

Pero a la entrada había decenas de admiradoras de Tai y todas gritaron –ayyy porfin llego Tai, ahhh- y lo amontonaron, -miren tiene nuevo look- dijeron unas, -esta mas guapo–dijeron otras

y alguien lo ayudo a salir de esa multitud –vamos amigo dame la mano- era su mejor amigo Matt

-mire también esta Matt ahhhhh- gritaron las chicas

-calma calma chicas- dijo Matt y se calmaron y cada una fue para su respectivo salón

-gracias Matt me salvaste- dijo Tai limpiándose el uniforme

-de nada amigo- dijo Matt y luego se dirigió donde Sora –hola Sora- y le dio un beso en la boca

-hola Matt- Sora le correspondió

Tai los miraba con una sonrisita fingida ya que aunque Sora estuviera con Matt la seguía queriendo, y sin más se dirigieron los 3 a su nuevo salón el 11-2, y cada uno tomo asiento Matt al lado de Sora, y Tai a un lado en la ventana, pronto llego el profesor Fujiyama

-"el señor Fujiyama ahh supongo que este año sera largo"- pensó Tai un poco exhausto

-hola chicos sere su profesor y director de curso este año, para los que no me conocen soy el señor Fujiyama- se presento el maestro acomodándose los lentes –y este año tenemos a 2 nuevos alumnos por favor recíbanlos con mucho afecto, ellos son el joven Ando y la señorita Matsui-

Tai no le prestó mucha atención, pero cuando los vio entrar recordó su sueño y ellos eran 2 de los 4 jóvenes que estaban en lo alto de unos edificios junto a sus amigos, en ese instante sin que se diera cuenta estaba de pie…

-señor Kamiya le sucede algo?- dijo el señor Fujiyama, y todos los demás alumnos lo vieron

-no, discúlpeme no es nada- dijo Tai sentándose de nuevo con un poco de preocupación

-"que haces Tai?"- pensaba Matt

-"Tai que te ocurre"?- pensó Sora con preocupación ya que ella conocía esa mirada de Tai

-bueno sigan y preséntense- dijo el señor Fujiyama, y los dos chicos miraron un rato a Tai

El chico dio un paso al frente, era de tez palida, cabello verde oscuro casi negro, ojos cafes igual de alto a Tai mas o menos –soy Katsuhiko Atsuto Ando, pero pueden decirme Katsuhiko mucho gusto-

Luego la chica paso al frente, tenia tez blanca, su pelo era azul oscuro y le llegaba hasta la espalda en la mitad mas o menos, lo llevaba recogido y era 1cm mas alta que sora mas o menos y tenía los ojos azules –soy Renka Sakura Matsui, pero pueden llamarme Sakura mucho gusto- en realidad era bastante linda y muchos quedaron boquiabiertos

-bien, bien ya saben que en lo que necesiten pueden contar conmigo, por favor siéntense ahí al lado del señor Kamiya hay un puesto y delante de el hay otro- dijo el señor Fujiyama

Katsuhiko se sento al lado de Tai y Sakura delante de el, pronto ambos le dirigieron la palabra

-asi que tu eres el famoso Tai Kamiya?- dijo Katsuhiko

-ehh?- dijo extrañado Tai

-mucho gusto yo soy Sakura- dijo ella y se sonrojo un poco

-hola chicos, soy Tai- Tai se presento con ellos

-yo soy Katsuhiko, pero puedes decirme Katsu, luego te presentaremos a nuestros otros 2 amigos también son nuevos- dijo el joven

En ese momento Tai recordó a los últimos 2 muchachos de su sueño y se inquieto un poco pero trato de disimularlo, asi pasaron unas 4 horas en las que Tai se hizo muy amigo de Katsu y Sakura y luego de un rato llego tiempo del descanso…

-oigan ya sono el timbre vamos a la cafetería- dijo Katsu

-de acuerdo vamos- dijo Tai, y justo en ese instante se acercaron Matt y Sora

-oye Tai, vamos a almorzar?- dijo Sora

-vamos todos- dijo Matt –oigan yo soy Yamato Sarosuke Ishida, pero me pueden decir Matt, mucho gusto-

-y yo soy Sora Katsumi Takenouchi, pero pueden llamarme Sora- dijo Sora

-yo soy Katsuhiko Atsuto Ando, llámenme Katsu y el placer es mio- dijo Katsu

-y yo Renka Sakura Matsui, a mi me pueden decir Sakura mucho gusto- se presento Sakura

Katsu se le acerco a Tai y le dijo al oído –ella es Sora?, no esta nada mal ehh, ya se porque te gusta, y con tu amigo Matt, definitivamente esto parece una novela jejeje-

-si es ella, y a ti te gusta Sakura no?, me doy cuenta jejeje- le dijo Tai al oido

Asi fue que los 5 se dirigieron a la cafetería, almorzaron y se hicieron buenos amigos luego se reunieron con los demás amigos de Tai…

-hermano, Sora, Matt- dijo Kari y abrazo a Tai

-hola Kari, hola chicos- dijo Tai

-hola Tai, Hola Sora, Hola Matt- dijeron los demás al unisono

-hola a todos- saludaron Sora Y Matt

-oigan muchachos les presento a 2 nuevos amigos, ellos son Katsu y Sakura- dijo Tai

-hola, soy Katsuhiko Atsuto Ando, llámenme Katsu- se presento Katsu con los demás

-hola, yo soy Renka Sakura Matsui, pueden llamarme Sakura- igual que Katsu , Sakura se presento

-hola soy Yui Hikari Kamiya, pueden llamarme Kari, soy la hermana de Tai, mucho gusto- dijo Kari

-yo soy Takeru Takashi, pueden decirme TK, soy hermano de Matt y el novio de Kari- se presento TK

Davis se puso celoso y se paro y se presento –yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, pueden llamarme Davis- se presento Davis

-hola soy Izzy Izumi, mucho gusto- se presento Izzy

-yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto- se presento Mimi, que había vuelto a Japón desde hace 1 año y medio

-yo soy Joe Kido, un placer conocerlos- se presento Joe, que ya estudiaba en la universidad, pero siempre sacaba un tiempo para sus amigos

-yo soy Ken Ichijouji, es un gusto conocerlos- se presento Ken

-y yo soy Yolei Inoue, la novia de ken mucho gusto- dijo Yolei abrazando a Ken, eran novios desde hace 2 años y medio

-y yo soy Cody Shoji Hida, pero pueden decirme Cody es un placer tenerlos como amigos- se presento humildemente Cody

-esperen, esperen- dijo Mimi –les presento a nuestro nuevo amigo esta en el curso de Izzy y yo, el es Yuto-

Se paró un joven de la edad de Izzy y Mimi, tenía pelo café claro y corto, era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran cafés y se presento –hola soy Yuto Uchida, mucho gusto-

-y también tenemos un nuevo amigo, el es Eiji- Dijo Kari

Un muchacho de pelo negro largo y caído, con tez como la de Davis y ojos negros se presento –hola Soy Eiji Kashima, Mucho gusto-

Asi ya el grupo de los amigos era de 16, luego se acabo el receso Joe volvió a la universidad, y llego la hora de los clubes de la escuela, cada uno fue a su respectivo club, y los nuevos del grupo se fueron asi: Eiji se fue al equipo de baloncesto con TK, Yuto se fue al de informática con Izzy, Sakura decidió ir al de Tennis convencida por Sora, y luego ellas 2 al de porristas convencidas por Mimi, y Katsuhiko aun no hacía nada…

Tai se dirigía al campo de futbol de la escuela, ya que era un nuevo año habían nuevos aspirantes, ya que al equipo le hacían falta jugadores, y Tai como capitán debía escoger junto al entrenador, Tai se cambio y estaba en pantaloneta blanca y camisa blanca tipo polo con medias blancas y sus nuevos guayos, luego se encontró con el entrenador…

-hola Tai- dijo el entrenador Honda

-hola entrenador Honda- saludo Tai

-estás listo para ayudarme a evaluar a los nuevos aspirantes?, mira que necesitamos titulares y suplentes, solo tenemos en total a 11 jugadores incluyéndote- dijo el entrenador Honda

-si señor- dijo Tai sentándose en una silla junto a una mesa

Los aspirantes pasaron y Tai se sorprendió al ver a Katsu, a Davis y a Ken…

El entrenador Honda tomo la palabra y dijo –buenas tardes y bienvenidos al equipo de futbol de la escuela de Odaiba, los evaluaremos en un partido y asi escogeremos a los jugadores que formaran parte del equipo, serán el equipo de peto azul contra el de camisa blanca-

A los jugadores, aspirantes o que fueran parte del equipo les daban la ropa de entrenamiento del club que era un polo blanco, con pantaloneta y medias negras, los guayos y espinillera o guantes los tenía que llevar cada jugador. Para fortuna de Katsu, Davis y Ken les toco en el mismo equipo que era el del peto azul, y también jugarían algunos de los jugadores del equipo para medir habilidades, y a las gradas llegaron los demás…

-miren llegamos a Tiempo- dijo Mimi

-animo chicos- dijeron Yolei, Cody, TK, Izzy y Kari

-y donde está Tai?- pregunto Matt

-como mi hermano es capitán del equipo de futbol debe ayudar el entrenador a escoger los nuevos jugadores- dijo Kari

-oye Sora, el club de Tennis es genial, pero el de porristas es un poco molesto…- dijo Sakura

-si lo se es por la miles de fanáticas de Tai, jejeje- dijo Sora

-tienes razón solo entre para animar a Tai y a los demás- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

-te gusta Tai- dijo Sora, y se sintió celosa y triste

-si, pero el me dijo que le gusta otra chica, así que solo lo vere como un buen amigo- dijo Sakura, eso hizo sentir a Sora mas aliviada pero a la vez un poco triste porque queria saber quién era esa chica, Sakura sabia que era Sora, Tai se lo había contado a ella y a Katsu, pero les hizo prometer que nunca lo dirían, aparte de ellos 2 quienes mas sabían eran Kari, Matt y los señores Kamiya

Finalmente comenzó el partido, y Tai se maravillo al ver que Katsu era un buen jugador el podía ser su nuevo compañero y el nuevo número 11 que estaba buscando desde aquella vez , ya sabia que Davis y Ken eran buenos jugadores, y que a pesar de ser jóvenes entrarían al equipo…

-entrenador ellos 3, son lo que el equipo necesita- dijo Tai refiriéndose a Katsu, Davis y Ken

-si realmente son buenos, estos otros 5 también entraran al equipo- dijo el entrenador

Finalmente termino el entrenamiento y el señor Honda llamo a los chicos –la verdad estoy contento de estos resultados y hemos escogido a 10 de ustedes para que el equipo quede con 19 jugadores, el entrenador llamo a 5 del equipo sin peto, y luego llamo a 3 del equipo de peto azul -…y del equipo de peto azul: Ando Katsuhiko, Motomiya Daisuke e Ichijouji Ken, dejare una lista en la que ya está su número posición y estado. Cada uno al lado de su nombre ponga su año de nacimiento, talla y peso y lo que quieren que diga su camisa por detras, los uniformes llegaran la próxima semana y el campeonato nacional comienza en 3 semanas, nos reuniremos a entrenas los miércoles viernes y sabados, es todo muchas gracias-

-si, lo logramos Ken- dijo Davis abrazando a Ken

-jejeje calma Davis- dijo Ken

Tai se les acerco a los 3 y les dijo –felicidades chicos, conseguí que Davis y Ken entren titulares en algunos partidos; oye Katsu realmente me sorprendiste eres un excelente jugador, serás titular y mi compañero-

-gracias Tai- dijo Katsu dándole la mano

-que esperan vayan a poner sus datos en la lista- dijo Tai

Los 3 pusieron sus datos, los de letra negrilla eran los que eran de nuevo ingreso, en letra cursiva suplentes, y la lista quedo asi:

(#1)Shinji Sogahata, "Shinji", 1989, 1.66 m, 57 Kg, Arquero

(#2)Akinori Ono, "A. Ono", 1988, 1.70 m, 62 Kg, Defensa

(#13)Koji Takahara, "Takahara", 1988, 1.65 m, 60 Kg, Defensa

(#5)Yasuhiro Hashimoto, "Yasuhiro", 1989, 1.62 m, 58 Kg Defensa

(#6)Makoto Toda, "M. Toda", 1988, 1.66 m, 60Kg, Volante

**(#17)Seigo Hato, "Hato", 1990, 1.63 m, 58 Kg, Volante**

(#8)Hiroaki Nakayama, "Hiro", 1988, 1.67 m, 63 Kg, Volante

(#15)Naohiro Hasebe, "Hase", 1989, 1.62 m, 55 Kg, Volante

(#18)Yasuki Morioka, "Y. Morioka", 1988, 1.66 m, 59 Kg, Delantero

(#10)(C1) Taichi R. Kamiya, "R. Kamiya" 1988, 1.68 m, 61 Kg, Delantero

**(#11)(C2) Katsuhiko A. Ando, "Katsu Ando" 1988, 1.68 m, 60 Kg, Delantero**

_**(#23)Leyasu Kawaguchi, "Leyasu" 1990, 1.64 m, 57 Kg, Arquero**_

_**(#12)Toshiro Nakazawa, "Toshi N." 1989, 1.65 m, 63 Kg, Defensa**_

_**(#3)Shunsuke Nakata, "Nakata" , 1989, 1.63 m, 56 Kg, Defensa**_

_(#4)Kenji Inamoto, "K. Inamoto", 1988, 1.66 m, 62 Kg, Defensa_

_(#19)Hitoshi Nagata, "Nagata", 1988, 1.69 m, 64 Kg, Volante_

_**(#7)Ken Ichijouji, "Ken I.", 1991, 1.61 m, 56 Kg, Volante**_

_**(#20)Hidetoshi Yanagisawa, "Hideto", 1989, 1.65 m, 59 Kg, Delantero**_

_**(#9)Daisuke Motomiya, "Davis M.", 1991, 1.58 m, 53 Kg, Delantero**_

Los demás muchachos se bajaron de las gradas, para felicitar a los nuevos miembros del equipo de Odaiba…

-felicidades chicos- dijeron Kari, Yolei, TK, Cody, Sakura, Mimi, Eiji, Yuto, Izzy, Sora y Matt

-gracias- dijeron Davis, Ken y Katsu al unisono

De repente llego Joe –chicos mi Digivice está sonando- dijo Joe

En ese instante todos sacaron sus Digivices, y todos se sorprendieron cuando Katsu, Sakura, Eiji y Yuto también sacaron uno…

-tienen Digivice- dijeron Izzy, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Yolei y Ken Sorprendidos

-también son elegidos- dijo Davis

-si- dijo Katsu

-cielos Sakura, seras mi compañera de batalla- dijo Sora feliz

-claro Sora- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Matt vio que era de Gennai –Izzy abre tu computadora es un mensaje de Gennai-

-de acuerdo- dijo Izzy y miro su laptop

-hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Gennai

-Gennai- dijeron todos al unisonó

-espera, espera- dijo Tai –Katsu, Sakura, Eiji Y Yuto conocen a Gennai?- concluyo extrañado

-si claro- dijo Katsu

-y también a Chinlongmon, Zhuquiaomon, Ebonwomon y Baihumon- dijo Sakura

Gennai los interrumpió y dijo –bueno en fin, hay problemas en el digimundo, creo que hay nuevos enemigos los esperaremos en la isla File, y sus digimons están conmigo esperándolos-

-muchachos vayamos- dijo Davis

-siii- dijeron todos con su espíritu de lucha menos Tai

-"que te ocurre Tai"- pensó preocupada Sora

Tai no quería ir, el había renunciado a volver a tener una batalla desde aquel dia en el año pasado, que cambio su vida y había hecho que se distanciara un poco de los demás, esto lo noto también Kari que se preocupo por el, Tai solo pensó -"demonios, mi sueño se esta haciendo realidad, creo que no tengo otra opción que ir"-

Todos los chicos alzaron sus digivices y abrieron un portal al digimundo, no sabían que les esperaría, pero estaban seguros de si mismos, menos Tai que temía que lo peor pasaría, pensaba que era el principio del fin.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos los que leen mi fic, lamento la demora pero por fin acabe este segundo capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, y recordarles que dejen reviews para opiniones, quejas, reclamos ETc xD.

La próxima semana subiré el tercer capitulo _**"Los Nuevos Enemigos"**_, no se lo pierdan que esta historia se pone emocionante.


	3. Los Nuevos Enemigos

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animatio Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola de nuevo, aqui vengo con el tercer capitulo de mi emocionante fic, agradezco a los que estan leyendo mi primer trabajo, y ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinion y/o queja, me la dejen en el review y yo la tomare en cuenta. Ya sin mas, que comienze el tercer capitulo...

* * *

**3. Los Nuevos Enemigos**

Los 16 digidestinados iban rumbo al Digimundo a encontrarse con sus compañeros Digimon y con Gennai despues de haber recibido un llamado de los 4 dioses...

-ahhhhhhh!- gitaron los elegidos que caian en un abismo dimensional, pronto vieron y se encontraban en el digimundo

-por fin llegamos- dijo Davis emocionado

-eeeeeee, ya quiero verme con Hawkmon- dijo muy muy feliz Yolei

-y yo con Armadillomon- Dijo Cody

-extraño a Palmon, hace meses que no nos vemos- dijo Mimi

-cierto, como estara Gatomon?- dijo Kari con nostalgia

En ese momento TK la rodeo con su brazo y le dijo -no te preocupes, se que esta bien al igual que Patamon-

Todos se veian felices prque se iban a encontrar con sus amigos, menos Tai que estaba muy callado y se veia que estaba un poco ansioso y a la vez angustiado, trato de disimularlo pero Sora lo noto...

-oye Tai, estas bien?, desde que llegamos has estado muy extraño- le dijo Sora un poco preocupada

Tai solo se limito a contestar -estoy bien- aunque Sora no se lo pudo creer

-oigan miren- dijo Matt

-son nuestros amigos- diji Izzy

Un monton de Digimons iban corriendo hacia los chicos muy emocionados, tambien venian gritando con dicha...

-Tai- grito un dinosaurio de color amarillo y grandes ojos verdes que venia corriendo muy rapido

-Agumon, eres tu- dijo Tai cambiando su semblante a uno de felicidad

-pero que haces vestido asi?- dijo Agumon extrañado

-esque estaba en practica de futbol, y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme- dijo Tai

-Matt- dijo Gabumon que iba corriendo tambien hacia su compañero

-Gabumon, cuanto tiempo amigo?- dijo Matt recibiendo a su digimon

-Sora- dijo Biyomon que venia volando

-Biyomon- dijo Sora recibiendola entre sus brazos -te extrañe mucho-

-Izzy- dijo Tentomon que tambien estaba volando

-Tentomon, amigo- dijo Izzy feliz

-Mimi, Mimi- dijo palmon que tambien corria hacia su compañera

-oh Palmon cuanto tiempo- dijo Mimi casi en lagrimas abrazando a Palmon

-TK, volviste- dijo Patamon que volo hacia su compañero

-Patamon, amigo- dijo TK

-Kariiiiii, eres tu- dijo Gatomon que brinco a los brazos de Kari

-Gatomon, nuevamente estoy contigo- dijo Kari abrazando a Gatomon

-Davis, Davis amigo volviste- dijo Veemon

-Veemon, jajaja nuevamente los mejores juntos- dijo Davis

-Ken, Ken amigo- dijo Wormmon

-Wormmon mi amigo- dijo Ken Abrazando a Wormmon

-Yolei, Yolei- dijo Hawkmon que venia tambien volando

-ahhhhh, Hawkmon eres tu- dijo Yolei muy emocionada

-Cody, jejeje eres tu- dijo Armadillomon

-Armadillomon, mi amigo- dijo Cody abrazando a Armadillomon

Asi los elegidos se encontraron con sus amigos Digimons de nuevo, luego volteaon a ver a sus 4 amigos y vieron que cada uno tenia su propio Digimon...

-oigan- dijo Katsu -les presento a mi Digimon, el es Betamon-

-hola, soy Betamon, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Betamon

_**Digimon Analyzer**_******:** Betamon. Es un Digimon anfibio que camina en cuatro patas. Es un Digimon obediente con una personalidad amable, pero una vez que se enfada realiza su tecnica especial el "Electro Choque"

-y este es mi compañero Tapirmon- dijo Sakura

-hola soy Tapirmon, mucho gusto- dijo Tapirmon muy cordialmente

_**Digimon Analyzer**_******:** Tapirmon. Es un Digimon en la forma de un tapir. Fue el resultado de los datos de un programa de ordenador de investigación médica del sueño. Vive por el consumo de los sueños de otros Digimon. Malos sueños son su comida favorita por lo que se come los sueños de los Digimon que han tenido pesadillas. También come los virus informáticos y las transforma en datos normales. El Anillo Santo en su parte anterior del pie es una prueba de su poder sagrado, su tecnica especial es el "Sueño Fantasma"

-este es mi amigo Lopmon- dijo Eiji

-hola soy Lopmon, es un gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Lopmon, que era el que tenia Willis, y se lo habia dado a Eiji para quedarse con su Digimon Terriermon

_**Digimon Analyzer**_******:** Lopmon. Es un Digimon que tiene tres cuernos de crecimiento de su cabeza. tiene tres cuernos de crecimiento de su cabeza. La forma en que crece esta envuelta en un misterio y tiene la personalidad de ser muy sensible, su tecnica especial es el "Pequeño Tornado" y la "Rafaga de Hielo"

-y este es mi Digimon, el es Kunemon- dijo Yuto

-hola soy Kunemon- se presento Kunemon

_**Digimon Analyzer**_******:** Kunemon. Es un Digimon tipo larva, tiene marcas como relampagos en su cuerpo, su tecnica especial es el "Electrohilo"

Luego de esas presentaciones Agumon paso al frente y en nobre de los otros digimon dijo -Claro que seremos buenos amigos-

Asi los Digimons en poco tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos y Gennai los interrumpio...

-bueno ya que son buenos amigos les dire porque los llamamos-

-y bien?, que ocurre- dijo Matt

-si cuentanos Gennai- dijo Izzy

Gennai dio un paso al frente y comenzo a caminar de lado a lado -bien, como ya saben estan ocurriendo anomalias en el Digimundo y la Tierra desde el año pasado...-

-si- dijeron los elegidos y sus Digimons

Y Gennai prosiguio -...sabemos que probablemente se traten de nuevos enemigos y estan en...-

-aja- dijeron los elegidos y sus Digimons

-...bueno, pues...- dijo Gennai un poco nervioso

-dinos Gennai- dijeron todos al unisono

-...bueno miren si lo supiera ya se los hubiera dicho- concluyo Gennai con una gota y una sonrisa fingida

Todos los elegidos y sus Digimons se cayeron al estilo del anime -Gennai!- dijeron con inconformidad

-lo siento pero no lo se, pense que ustedes podian ayudarnos a ubicar esto- dijo Gennai

-es cierto Gennai no lo sabe, no lo culpen- dijo una voz

-ehhh?- dijeron los elegidos extrañados -Chinlongmon-

-nosotros tampoco lo sabemos- dijeron otras tres voces al unisono

-Zuqiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwmon- dijeron los elegidos al unisono

-que hacen aqui?- dijo Tai extrañado

Asi comenzo una larga explicacion...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y mientrastando en algun lugar oscuro del Digimundo, de las sombras 3 Digimons se reunian...

-bien nuevamente estamos los 3, al parecer los tontos 12 elegidos han pasado a ser 16- dijo el primer Digimon

-creo que deberiamos destruirlos de una vez por todas- dijo el segundo Digimon

De repente descendio un tercer Digimon -yo me encargare de destruirlos- concluyo

-no tu ya tuviste tu oportinidad, sabes lo que podria pasar si ese muchacho te reconociera- dijo el primer Digimon

-es cierto es un riesgo potencial, por eso ire yo- dijo el segundo Digimon

-de ese dia el chico no recuerda mucho y la chica que estaba con el no me vio bien se los aseguro, pero de acuerdo, entonces ve tu- dijo el tercer Digimon

-y que hay de nosotros, queremos nuestra venganza, queremos destruir a esos tontos elegidos- decian otras voces desde las sombras

-pero que pateticos Digimons, con quienes creen que estan hablando, ustedes partida de insignificantes ya fueron derrotados por estos niños- dijo el tercer Digimon

-oye, por otro lado estos 8 Digimons se han hecho poderosos, talvez nos sean utiles, ustedes 3 vendran conmigo- dijo el segundo Digimon

-si, hahahahaha- dijeron los 3 digimons con sed de venganza

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en la isla File, estaban reunidos los elegidos con sus Digimons en la mansion en la que pasaron una noche los 8 elegidos originales en su primera aventura cuando enfrentaron a Devimon, esta ya estaba restaurada, tambien los acompañaban Gennai y los 4 dioses del Digimundo...

-...y eso es lo que pasa- dijo Chinlongmon

-bueno, tratare de averiguar con mi computadora la ubicacion de esto- dijo Izzy

-asi se habla- dijo Davis

En otro lado de la mansion estaban Tai y Agumon conversando...

-...asi que todo eso has echo desde la ultima vez?- dijo Tai

-si jajajaja, con los demas y la hemos pasado muy bien- dijo Agumon

-me alegro por ti jejeje porque en verdad yo no he podido estar tranquilo...- dijo Tai cambiando su semblante

-que te ocurre Tai?- dijo Agumon con preocupacion

Tai le conto su sueño a Agumon...

-prometeme que no le diras a nadie esto- dijo Tai

-pero Tai...- Agumon miro la cara de seriedad de Tai y le dijo -...esta bien, cuenta conmigo-

-gracias Amigo- dijo Tai

Y en la sala de la mansion estaban reunidos los demas elegidos...

-como vas con eso Izzy?- dijo Katsu

-voy bien ya casi descifro esto- dijo Izzy

-creo que haces un buen trabajo, tienes talento para esto- dijo Yuto

-gracias- dijo Izzy

-si Izzy es un genio para estas cosas- dijo Matt

-cuando tengo problemas con mi computadora Izzy me ayuda jejejeje- dijo Davis

-y a mi- dijo Mimi

-y a mi tambien, hua- dijo Yolei

-basta chicos me averguenzan- dijo Izzy sonrrojado lo que causo que todos se rieran

-oye TK, necesito un consejo- dijo Kari

-dime, sabes que en lo que te pueda ayudar yo estoy dispuesto- dijo TK abrazandola

-no has visto a mi hermano extraño ultimamente?- dijo Kari

-pues ya sabes que el se ha distanciado un poco- dijo TK

-lo se, desde aquella ves no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y me preocupa- dijo Kari

-si tienes razon, pero mira que desde hoy que llegaron Katsu, Sakura, Eiji y Yuto el se ha vuelto a acercar a nosotros- dijo TK

-sabes?, tienes razon- dijo Kari con mas animo

Esto ultimo lo escucho Sora y se puso triste y a pensar -"es cierto desde aquella ves, el se separo de nuestro lado y no volvio a ser el mismo hasta hoy cuando los conocio a ellos, talvez ellos puedan brindarle una mejor amistad de la que yo le puedo ofrecer"- estaba realmente triste

-Sora estas bien?- dijo Biyomon preocupada

-Ehhh si, no te preocupes- dijo Sora

En ese momento se acercaron todos los elegidos y sus Digimons a donde estaban Kari, TK, Gatomon y Patamon, todos menos Tai y Agumon...

-oye, oye cuentame eso de que el año pasado Tai no nos ha dicho nada- dijo Katsu

-ahora que lo dices a mi tampoco me conto mucho Tai sobre eso, y tu tampoco Sora, tu estabas ese dia con el- dijo Matt

-si, yo tambien lo quiero saber- dijo Izzy

-si Kari y yo no les hemos contado nada, es porque Tai no quiere que nadie sepa eso- dijo Sora

-es cierto- dijo Biyomon dandole razon a Sora

-les contare...- dijo Kari

-pero que?- dijeron Sora, Biyomon y Gatomon al unisono

-...es mejor que lo sepan, despues de todo algun dia de todos modos lo iban a saber, y estoy segura que mi hermano tambien se los contaria- dijo Kari

-aja- dijeron todos y sus Digimons al unisono

-crees que sera buena idea?- dijo Sora

-claro confia en mi- dijo Kari

-entonces dejame contarla a mi- dijo Sora y comenzo a contar...

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Odaiba, Minato-ku Tokio 24 de Diciembre de 2004**_

_Tai salio a hacer las compras navidañas ya que en la noche se reuniria con sus amigos a pasar la nochebuena y en la tarde jugaria la final del torneo nacional de futbol de escuelas de Japon, seria el partido entre el Odaiba FC y el Yokohama FC, ya hace 2 meses habia finalizado el mundial sub-17 de seleccionesy Japon habia quedado campeon, en el equipo rival estaba uno de los compañeros de Tai de seleccion, el era el jugador del Yokohama FC Yuhiko Ogasawara eran rivales ya que en el torneo 2003 en el que Odaiba habia ganado habia sacado al Yokohama FC en las semifinales y se habia quedado con el titulo de campeones gracia a Tai Kamiya y su compañero Juishiro Kazama, asi que seria una revancha por lo que seria el partido del año..._

_-cielos, este dia sera fantastico, no puedo esperar mas para el partido- dijo Tai que iba caminando por la calle y de repente se choco con alguien que iba caminan por ahi -oh disculpame. ehh? pero si eres?-_

_-hola Tai- y una chica le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-Sora...- dijo Tai un poco sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez -...que haces por aqui?-_

_-supongo que lo mismo que tu- dijo Sora_

_-aja, entonces vamos- dijo Tai con una sonrisa_

_-de acuerdo- y Sora tomo de gancho a Tai_

_-y Matt?- pregunto Tai_

_-esta en el ensayo de su concierto de navidad, ya sabes como es- dijo Sora un poco triste_

_-vamos no te desanimes, seguro sera fantastico- dijo Tai_

_-si, suponque que si... y a proposito ya estas listo para la gran final de hoy- dijo Sora_

_-si jejeje, te confieso que me pone un poco nervioso- dijo Tai_

_-animo, sabes que te estaremos apoyando- dijo Sora_

_-gracias- dijo Tai_

_Luego llegaron al centro comercial Aqua City y realizaron sus compras navideñas, luego Tai acompaño a Sora a comprar un poco de ropa, comieron un helado y saliendo del centro comercial se encontraron a alguien..._

_-oye Taaiiiii- dijo un muchacho en sudadera deportiva con el escudo del Odaiba FC_

_-ohh eres tu Juishiro, como estas?- dijo Tai_

_-hola Tai, hola Takenouchi- dijo Juishiro_

_-hola Kazama- dijo Sora_

_-en fin Tai no hay tiempo en 30 minutos comienza el partido- dijo Juishiro un poco apurado  
_

_-es cierto_,_ lo olvide por estar haciendo las compras- dijo Tai_

_-entonces vamos rapido a tu casa y traes tus cosas- dijo Sora_

_-si gracias- dijo Tai_

_-vamos- dijo Juishiro y los 3 se fueron corriendo a la residencia Kamiya_

_Iban a buen tiempo cuando comenzo a sonar el digivice de Tai y luego sono su celular..._

_Tai contesto su telefono mientras corria -si, habla Tai-_

_-hola Tai soy yo Gennai-_

_-Hola Gennai, que sucede?- decia Tai que seguia corriendo_

_-mira hay un problema aqui en el Digimundo, un Digimon se escapo al mundo real-_

_-Que?- dijo Tai que se detuvo_

_-que ocurre Tai?- dijo Sora_

_-les enviare a sus Digimon, y por favor traten de solucionar esto-_

_-de acuerdo Gennai, adios- dijo Tai y colgo_

_-y bien?- dijo Sora un poco preocupada_

_-Gennai dijo que habia un Digimon que escapo aqui al mundo real y no va enviar a Agumon y Biyomon- dijo Tai_

_-de acuerdo estoy lista- dijo Sora con una sonrisa_

_-lo seinto Juishiro, creo que el deber me llama- dijo Tai_

_-de que hablas?...- dijo Juishiro_

_-pues... veras...- trataba de expicarse Tai_

_-...yo tambien soy elegido- dijo Juishiro con una sonrisa sacando un Digivice_

_-queeeeeeeee?- dijeron Tai y Sora sorprendidos_

_-cielos, nunca dejaras de sorprenderme- dijo Tai_

_-aunque no soy gran cosa mi digimon solo llega a nivel campeon- dijo Juishiro_

_-bueno eso esta bien- dijo Sora_

_Se abrio una puerta dimensional y llegaron 3 digimons, Agumon, Biyomon y..._

_-hola soy Gottsumon- dijo el digimon_

_-Tai, ya estoy listo- dijo Agumon_

_-claro Agumon, oye Juishiro tu Digimon es genial- dijo Tai_

_-vamos no es gran cosa- dijo Juishiro_

_-son una pareja genial, debes tener autoestima Kazama- dijo Sora_

_-si animo- dijo Biyomon_

_-hagamos est rapido y vamos al partido- dijo Tai con entusiasmo_

_-si- dijeron los demas_

_En ese momento el cielo se oscurcio y comenzo a llover..._

_-cielos no tengo sombrilla- dijo Sora que trataba de cubrirse del frio_

_-demonios, odio la lluvia- dijo Juishiro_

_-vamos Juishiro- dijo Gottsumon_

_-asi es chiquillos, esto no hara la diferencia...- se escucho una voz que venia de todos lados_

_-quien eres?, muestrate- dijo Tai_

_-si, no seas cobarde- dijo Agumon_

_-... hahahaha quiero ver como lo haces Tai Kamiya- dijo una sombra que volaba encima de ellos  
_

_-de que hablas?, debes ser el Digimon invasor, en fin vamos Agumon!- dijo Tai_

_-Agumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Wargreymon-_

_-nosotras tambien Biyomon...- dijo Sora_

_-Biyomon Digivolve aaaa... Birdramon, Birdramon Ultragivolve aaaa... Garudamon-_

_-no nos quedaremos atras, adelante Gotsumon!- dijo Juishiro_

_-Gotsumon Digivolve aaaa... Monochromon-_

_-Alas de espada!- ataco primero Garudamon_

_-Golpe Vulcanico!- ataco Monochromon apoyando a Garudamon_

_En ese momento el misterioso Digimon de las sombras evadio el ataque y golpeo a Garudamon y Monochromon_

_-Garudamon!- grito Sora_

_-Monochromon!- grito Juishiro_

_-hahahaha insignificantes no son rivales para mi, pero tu Kamiya quiero verte luchar- dijo el Digimon de las sombras  
_

_Tai se enfurecio al ver como ese Digimon atacaba a sus amigos y lanzaba una especia de rayo destruyendo las cosas -pelea Wargreymon- dijo furioso_

_-Tai, espera! no seas imprudente, no hemos planeado ninguna estrategia- dijo Sora preocupada  
_

_-Tacleada Dramon- ataco Wargreymon (N.A. Tacleada Dramon es la primera tecnica que uso Wagreymon en su primera aparicion en el anime en la pelea con Venonmyotismon)_

_Rapidamente el enemigo de las sombra evadio el ataque -que?- dijo Wargeymon sorprendido_

_-Necro Interrogacion- ataco el Digimon oscuro, su ataque mando a volar a Wargreymon contra un edificio y lo dejo fuera de combate dejandolo en estado de Digihuevo_

_-Wargeymon!- dijo Tai que corria desesperado a agarrar el Digihuevo -te tengo- sonrio pero no se dio cuenta que del impacto estaban cayendo unos escombros encima de el_

_-Tai!- grito Sora angistiada y su emblema brillo_

_-Garudamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon-_

_**Digimon Analyzer:** Phoenixmon, un Digimon ave nivel mega que es sagrdo con sus 2 alas doradas resplandecientes, es el digimon guia de todos los Digimon tipo ave, sus tecnicas son las "Alas Mach Flameantes", la "Fuerza De Vida" y la "Explosion Estelar"_

_Phoenixmon se interpuso entre los escombros y Tai, pero uno lo golpeo en la cabeza y este se desplomo inconciente en el piso..._

_-Tai- gritaron Sora y Juishiro_

_-Alas Mach Flameantes!- ataco Phoenixmon, su ataque era bastante poderoso e hizo retroceder al Digimon_

_-no te preocupes Takenouchi solo esta inconciente- dijo Juishiro_

_-deacuerdo- dijo Sora_

_-Ondas De La Oscuridad!- fue lo ultimo que escucho Sora antes de caer inconciente..._

_Cuando Sora desperto solo vio destruccion y llamas en las cercanias y aun seguia lloviendo, vio 2 Digihuevos y a Tai y Juishiro en el piso..._

_-Tai, Kazama...- grito Sora desesperada, se acerco a Tai, lo movio y teni su chaqueta y camisa hechas pedazos y vio una extraña marca en su brazo que se desvanecio. Tomo su celular y llamo a todos los elegidos y llevaron a Tai y a Juishiro al hospital..._

_Unas horas despues en el hospital de Minato, Tai desperto y salio y vio a sus amigos reunidos afuera..._

_-Hermano- dijo Kari -estaba preocupada por ti-_

_-Tai- dijeron los demas_

_-hola chicos- dijo Tai_

_-oye, porque no fuiste al partido?, los de Yokohmama ganaron la final- dijo Davis_

_-partido?... Sora, Juishiro... donde estan ellos?- dijo Tai angustiado_

_-Sora esta en la otra habitacion- dijo Matt que venia de otro lado -ahora si dime que fue lo que paso?- dijo Matt un poco molesto agarrando a Tai de la camisa -como permitiste que Sora se lastimara?-_

_-oye camlate- dijo Ken_

_-si suelta a Tai- dijo Davis un poco molesto_

_-de que hablas?, que le paso a Sora?- dijo Tai preocupado_

_-ella nos llamo y te Tragimos a ti, a ella y a Kazama- dijo Izzy_

_-y como estan ella y Juishiro?- dijo Tai Preocupado_

_-ella esta levemente herida solo tiene raspones...- dijo Joe -...pero Kazama...-_

_-...el esta muerto, lo siento Tai- dijo Sora, que tenia unos microporos y una venda en el brazo_

_Tai se puso cabizbajo y solo dijo -yo, yo lo lamento, mi imprudencia causo la muerte de Juishiro y casi la tuya Sora, y la de nuestros Digimons, causo la pedida de mi equipo en la final, yo solo les dire una cosa a todos, no volvere a sostener batalla alguna con los Digimon-_

_-no seas tonto!- dijo Matt y golpeo a Tai_

_-calmate hemano- dijo TK_

_-somos un equipo, y tu solo te comportas de manera egoista...- dijo Matt volviendo a agarrar a Tai de la camisa, pero vio en sus ojos una mirada perdida  
_

_-hermano- dijo Kari preocupada_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-...y desde ese dia Tai no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, se distancio un poco de nosotros- dijo Sora un poco triste

-ese dia fui muy duro con Tai sin saber que le habia sucedido- dijo Matt

-rayos, eso debio haber sido horrible- dijo Katsu

-ese dia fue en el que Biyomon alcanzo el nivel mega- Dijo Izzy

En la puerta habia alguien que escuchaba la conversacion de los elegidos...

-crees que sea lo correcto?- dijo Agumon

-si, no creo que haya problema, algun dia se iban a enterar y solo espero que con esto me comprendan y entiendan porque tome esa decision- dijo Tai

-despues de que ese Digimon me noqueara no recuerdo nada- dijo Agumon un tanto confundido

-yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, pero hay un par de imagenes en mi cabeza de ese dia que no logro comprender- dijo Tai pensativo

-como cuales?- dijo Agumon intrigado

-recuerdo ese dia un poder mas oscuro que el del Digimon que nos ataco y luego todo volvio a la normalidad- dijo Tai con ciertas dudas

De repente afura de la mansion se escucho un estallido que hizo temblar todo...

-¿pero que fue eso?- dijo Matt sorprendido

-salgamos y averiguemos- dijo Katsu

-si- dijeron los demas

Los elegidos salieron y los ultimos fueron Tai y Agumon...

-donde estan los 4 dioses?- dijo Davis extrañado

-se fueron a la isla de los dioses- dijo Izzy (N.A. la isla de los dioses es uno de los tantos lugares del digimundo, esta ubicada hacia el norte de este)

Una sombra se paro en frente de ellos y les dijo -niños elegidos, realmente esperaba conocerlos hahahahaha-

-quien eres?- dijo Davis

-si muestrate- dijo Veemon

-finalmente tomaremos venganza de ustedes hahahaha- dijo otra sombra

-llevo 6 años esperando este dia- dijo otra tercera sombra

-acabare con todos ustedes- dijo una ultima sombra

-pero quienes son ello?- dijo TK

La primera sombra salio -no me recuerdan?-

-Metaletemon- dijeron Joe, Mimi, Gomamon y Palmon al unisono

-y yo hahahahaha- dijo la otra sombra

-Puppetmon- dijeron los demas al unisono

-y el mas poderoso- dijo la otra sombra

-Apocalymon- dijeron los elegidos originales

-quienes son ellos?- pregunto Sakura

-son enemigos que derrotamos en el pasado- dijo Sora

-a pelear chicos- dijo Davis

-siii- dijeron todos menos Tai y Agumon

-Veemon Digivolve aaaa... Exveemon-

-Wormmon Digivolve aaaa... Stingmon-

-Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Paildramon-

-Paildramon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Imperaldramon-

-Impeialdramon Cambia aaaa... Modo Guerrero-

-Gabumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Metalgarurumon-

-Biyomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon-

-Gatomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Holydramon-

-Patamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Seraphimon-

-Tentomon Digivolve aaaa... Kabuterimon-

-Kabuterimon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Megakabuterimon-

-Palmon Digivolve aaaa... Togemon-

-Togemon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Lilimon-

-Hawkmon Digivolve aaaa... Aquilamon-

-Armadillomon Digivolve aaaa... Ankylomon-

-Gomamon Digivolve aaaa... Ikakkumon-

-Ikakkumon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Zudomon-

-Betamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Gaioumon-

-Tapirmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Skullmammothmon-

-Lopmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Kerpymon-

-Kuenmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Grandiskuwagamon-

Tai vio sorprendido las megaevoluciones de sus 4 nuevos amigos el solo conocia a 18 Digielegidos en toda la tierra contandolo al el que sus Digimons alcanzaran ese nivel y penso -_rayos con ellos 4 en la tieera hay 21 Elegidos capaces de llegar a ese nivel_-

-wow, sus digimons alcanzan el nivel mega- dijo Izzy sorprendido

-si. jejejeje- dijo Yuto

**_Digimon Analyzer:_** Gaioumon, un Digimon de nivel mega de la subespecie de Wargreymon, aunque es bastante similar a este, es de color negro y su armadura es de tipo samurai, lleva 2 poderosas katanas, su tecnicas son "Corte Rinkazan", "Golpe Rinkageki" y el "Terra Reactor"

**_Digimon Analyzer: _**Skullmammothmon, un Digimon de nivel mega caraterizado por su esqueletica apariencia, sus tecnicas son el "Hueso Espiral Destructor", la "Estampida" y la "Gran Carga"

**_Digimon Analyzer: _**Cherubimon, un Digimon de nivel mega que hace parte de los 3 angeles legendarios, sus tecnicas son la "Lanza Relampago" y el "Juicio Celestial"

**_Digimon Analyzer: _**Grandiskuwagamon, un Digimon tipo insecto de nivel mega armado con el Grankiller, sus tecnicas son "Grankiller" y "Grandis Tijeras"

-peliemos muchachos- dijeron Davis y Ken

-siii- dijeron los demas

-Blaster Ionico!- ataco Imperiadramon

-Misiles Congelantes!- ataco Metalgarurumon

-Cuerno Mortal!- ataco Megakabuterimon

-Septimo Cielo!- ataco Seraphimon

-Golpe Rinkageki!- ataco Gaioumon

Apocalymon no dudo un instante y contraataco -Zona De La Oscuridad-

Por otro lado otra batalla con Puppetmon no se tornaba bien...

-Alas Mach Flameantes!- ataco Phoenixmon

-Neblina Hermitaña!- ataco Holydramon

-Hueso Espiral Destructor!- ataco Skullmammothmon

-Lanza Relampago!- ataco Cherubimon

-Grankiller!- ataco Grandiskuwagamon

-Mazo De Marioneta!- el contraataque de Puppetmon era bastante intenso, se habia fortalecido desde la ultima vez

Y en la pelea con Metaletemon tampoco habia visto bueno...

-Martillo Volcan!- ataco Zudomon

-Cañon De Flor!- ataco Lilimon

-Cuerno Gladiador!- ataco Aquilamon

-Presion Megaton!- ataco Ankylomon

-Ataque Chistoso!, hahahaha- el contraataque de Metaletemon era bastante insoportable

Tai solo miraba esa batalla inmovil y veia que aparentemente no necesitaban su ayuda, y vio que el Digimon entre las sombras le dijo -creo que es hora de mostrar mi identidad...- salio y se presento -...soy Grandracmon-

**_Digimon Analyzer: _**Grandracmon, es un Digimon de nivel mega, es el rey de los vampiros y su cuerpo nunca morira, es conocido por ser quien ha tentadio Digimons hacia la oscuridad, sus tecnicas son "Revolucion De Cristales", el "Grito Mortificante" y el "Ojo De Gorgon"

-rayos es un Digimon de extremos poderes- dijo Izzy

-nosotros nos encargaremos- dijeron Davis y Ken -vamos Imperialdramon-

-Laser Positrones!- ataco Imperialdramon

-hahahaha eso es lo mejor que tienes?, Revolucion De Cristales!- contraataco Grandracmon

-rayos!, ayudalos Metalgarurumon- dijo Matt

-tu tambien Gaioumon- dijo Katsu

-vamos!, denme lo mejor de ustedes- dijo Grandracmon

-Gigalaser!- ataco Imperialdramon

-Aliento De Lobo Metalico!- ataco Metalgarurumon

-Terra Reactor!- ataco Gaioumon

-"rayos, realmente me atacaron con todo, no me dejan opcion", Grito Mortificante!- el increible poder de Grandracmon dejo muy heridos a los Digimons

-Tai que haces?, ayudanos- dijo Matt

-"demonios, que hare?"- pensaba Tai mientras apretaba sus puños

-adelante Tai, enfrentemoslos- dijo Agumon

-"yo prometi una cosa"- pensaba Tai y sintio una voz

-"tu tienes el poder para destruir todo esto y someter a todos"- dijo una voz en el interior de Tai

-"que?, quien rayos eres?"- decia Tai en su subconciente

-"solo dejaras morir a tus amigos asi, hahahaha cobarde"- dijo la misteriosa voz

-"morir?"- penso Tai, cerro sus ojos y grito -no, nunca, Agumon pelea!-

-Agumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Wargreymon-

-eso es- dijo Davis

Wargreymon con increible velocidad volo primero hacia donde estaba Apocalymon y lo ataco -Bomba De Fuego!- rapidamente lo derribo y luego fue hacia donde estaba Puppetmon y lo ataco -Dramon Killer!- lo dejo tambien en el piso e insantaneamente ataco a Metaletemon -Mega Tornado!- y finalmente se puso en frente de Grandracmon

-hahaha, realmente los rumores sobre el poderoso elegido portador del valor son ciertos, dan fama a tu nombre- dijo Grandracmon

-cielos, el Wargreymon de Tai es realmente poderoso- dijo Katsu sorprendido

-vamos Tai- grito Sora para animarlo

-veamos como te enfrentas a mi Wargreymon- dijo Grandracmon

-te destruire aqui y para siempre- dijo Wargreymon -Terraforce!-

-Grito Mortificante!- ataco Grandracmon e increiblemente Wargreymon quedo casi derrotado

-rayos- dijo Tai

-solo les queda una opcion Matt y Tai- dijo Izzy

-Vamos Tai- dijo Matt

-Matt solo por esta vez lo hare, pero no volvera a suceder- dijo Tai

-Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Omnimon-

-que? acaso han vuelto los caballeros de la realeza?- dijo sorprendido Grandracmon

-vamos Imperialdramon- dijo Omnimon

-si, Gigalaser!- ataco Imperialdramon

-Cañon Supremo!- ataco Omnimon

-rayos!- dijo Grandracmon, esquivo el poderoso ataque y dijo -hahaha por esta vez me retirare, pero la proxima vez los destruire, vamonos-

-si señor- dijeron Apocalymon, Puppetmon y Metaletemon que siguieron a su amo

-bien, ganamos- dijo Mimi

-si- dijo Yolei

-buen trabajo muchachos- dijo Davis

Todos celebraban su victoria menos Tai...

-¿vamos, que te ocurre?- le dijo Katsu a Tai

-solo, que a mi no me gustan los combates de esa manera...- dijo Tai

-ehhh?- dijeron los demas

-...pero les juro que no descansare hasta destruir a esos malvados Digimons- termino Tai con una sonrisa pero con bastante seriedad

-siiii- dijeron los demas

Luego llegaron los dioses y todos les contaron lo sucedido, mostraron preocupacion, y finalmente los elegidos se despidieron de sus Digimons y se marcharon al mundo real...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en el area oscura del Digimundo en el castillo de las tinieblas...

-ya volviste Grandracmon- dijo la primera voz

-si, hahaha- dijo Grandracmon

-y que tal estuvieron los niños- dijo la tercera voz

-niños?, todos ellos son adolescentes y de ellos solo 11 valen la pena- dijo Grandracmon

-entonces a la proxima yo los enfrentare- y salio el tercer Digimon de sus sombras

-de acuerdo Murmuxmon- dijo la primera voz

_**Digimon Analyzer:**_ Murmuxmon, el Digimon de las tinieblas, un angel caido a la zona oscura del Digimundo al rebelarse contra Dios, este despiadado Digimon junto a sus 2 compañeros forman el grupo de los Darkness Souls, sus tecnicas son la "Flama Gehenna", la "Onda Oscura" y la "Necro Interrogacion"-

-y no tu que opinas, Chaosdramon?- dijo Murmuxmon

-por mi esta bien- dijo la primera voz que salio de las sombras

**_Digimon Analyzer:_** Chaosdramon, un Digimon tipo maquina de las sombras, es muy similar a Machinedramon pero este es rojo y mucho mas poderoso. Con garras y sus 2 poderosos cañones es capaz de destruir un continente entero, sus tecnicas son los "Misiles Destructores", el "Destructor Del Caos" y el "Hiper Cañon Infinidad"

-pronto conquistaremos al Digimundo y a la Tierra- dijo Chaosdramon y rio malvadamente junto a Murmuxmon y Grandracmon

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el mundo real los muchachos ya se habian despedido y cada uno estaba en su casa, y en la residencia Kamiya...

-"solo una vez mas, solo lo hare por mis amigos"- pensaba Tai viendo la noche de Tokio por su ventana

En la puerta Kari estaba asomada viendo a su hermano y penso -"hermano me alegra que trates de superar tu trauma y nuevamente nos ayudes"-

Y en la residencia Takenouchi tambien alguien no conciliaba el sueño...

Sora estaba sentada en su cama viendo el cielo de noche y penso -"creo nuevamente Tai ha recuperado su espiritu de lucha, eso me alegra, aunque se que en el fondo de su corazon el detesta todo esto, solo espero que este bien"- y se sonrojo -"cielos, porque me preocupo tanto por el, bueno es mi mejor amigo y realmente lo quiero mucho, solo espero lo mejor y que estes bien Tai"- la pelirroja se quedo mirando la luna

* * *

Uff finalmente acabe el tercer capitulo jejejeje, lamento la demora pero casi no he tenido tiempo y espero que para este fin de semana ya tenga el cuarto capitulo de mi historia **_"Las Presiones De La Vida"_**, no se lo pierdan que cada vez se pone mas emocionante

Y ya saben dejen reviews xD...


	4. Las Presiones De La Vida

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animation Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola de nuevo, aqui vengo con el cuarto capitulo de mi primer fanfic, ya comienza lo bueno y ya saben que cualquier cosa dejen su review, y como siempre sin mas preambulos que comienze el cuarto capitulo...

* * *

**4. Las Presiones De La Vida**

Habian pasado ya dos semana desde que los Digielegidos habian regresado del Digumundo y se sentian seguros por el regreso de Tai como destinado, pero habia cierta incomodidad y Tai ya lo habia consultado con sus padres para que lo comprendierasn, asi llego el lunes y todos los muchachos tenian que estudiar, y Tai salio temprano de su casa y se encontro con Sora en el camino a la escuela...

-hola Tai- dijo Sora tomandolo del hombro y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-hola Sora- dijo Tai

-oye, si te encuentra bien despues de lo de... tu sabes- dijo Sora

-tu sabes que es lo que yo pienso de todo esto y cuando acabe no volvere a tomar mi Digivice- dijo Tai un tanto serio

Sora se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta que le haria a Tai, pero tomo aire y le dijo -Tai, veras to le conte a todos acerca de lo que ocurrio en 25 de Diciembre del año pasado-

Tai solo la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo -esta bien, no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo sabrian-

Sora cambio su semblante por una sonrisa y asi llegaron a la escuela de Odaiba...

-hola Tai, hola Sora- dijeron al unisono Matt, Katsu y Sakura

-hola chicos- dijo Tai

-hola- dijo Sora

Los muchachos tuvieron su clase con el señor Fujiyama y todos se notaban aburridos hasta que finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo y los 15 chicos se encotraron...

-jajaja en serio Katsu se durmio en plena clase?- decia Izzy divertido

-jejeje y si hubieras visto la cara del señor Fujiyama- dijo Matt

-rayos, realmente me senti avergonzado- dijo Katsu

Tai solo miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, pero con cierto desden y su celular sono...

_RING RING..._

Tai miro su celular y le dijo a los demas -disculpenme ya vuelvo- y se marcho a una distancia prudente

-quien rayos sera?- dijo Davis

-debe ser importante- dijo Ken

-o privado jejejeje- dijo Yolei

Despues de dos o tres minutos Tai volvio con sus amigos...

-oye quien era?- dijo Matt

-solo era mi papa, que me dijo que llegaria tarde a casa y eso nada mas- dijo Tai

-oigan porque no vamos este Sabado al parque de Odaiba?- dijo Mimi

-siiii- dijo Yolei

-me parece buena idea- dijo Kari

-yo no puedo- dijo Tai

-ehhhhh?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-porque no?- dijo Sora

-veran, lo que ocurre es que mi papa me dijo que lo acompañara que tenia que hacer algunas cosas en la oficina- dijo Tai -pero diviertanse por mi-

-no, como crees- dijo Katsu

-mas bien esperaremos al siguiente fin de semana para ir todos- dijo Sakura

-siii- dijeron los demas-

Finalmente se acabo el dia y el equipo de futbol tenia entrenamiento y los chicos estaban en las gradas...

-hola chicos- dijo Joe que llegaba de la universisdad

-hola Joe- lo saludaron los demas

-cielos, espero que mi hermano demuestre lo que tiene- dijo Kari

-el nacio para esto- dijo TK abrazando a Kari

-aunque Katsu, Davis y Ken tambien juegan bastante bien- dijo Izzy

-no como tu que te echaron del equipo en 4to año- dijo Mimi y causo que todos se rieran

-no me parece gracioso- dijo Izzy

-ya, relajate Izzy- dijo Matt

Los jugadores salieron de los camerinos, y cuando salio Tai, las porristas gritaron como locas, las unicas que no lo hacian eran Sora, Sakura y Mimi. Asi el entrenamiento intenso de 2 horas termino...

-muy bine muchachos, realmente estamos preparados para el torneo, la proxima semana es la inauguracion y tendremos el primer partido, y sus uniformes los pueden recojer hoy si quieren, es todo, nos vemos- dijo el entrenador Honda

-cielos que intenso fue esto- dijo Davis

-los fines de semana entrenaremos tambien para que mejoren su estado fisico- dijo Tai

-si es buena idea- dijo Ken

-jejeje, y esas porristas te adoran Tai- dijo Katsu

Tai volteo a verlas y las saludo y enseguida estas gritaron -jejeje, supongo que asi es-

-chicos que buen entrenamiento- dijo Yolei abrazando a Ken

-hermano eres el mejor- dijo Kari abrazandolo

-jejeje, el primero gol que haga en el troneo te lo dedicare- dijo Tai

-yo tambien- dijo Davis

-que?- dijo Kari

-ehh que yo tambien marcare muchos goles- dijo Davis

-pero no tantos como yo- dijo Katsu riendo

-la verdad creo que este año seremos campeones- dijo Mimi

-y con nuestras porras, les aseguraremos la victoria- dijo Sakura

-nosotros tambien los apoyaremos- dijo Cody

-apoyen tambien al equipo de basket- dijo Eiji

-es cierto, jejeje- dijo TK

-y al de Tennis tambien lo apoyaremos, aunque dos de sus miembros son porristas- dijo Yuto y los demas rieron

-hey y que hay de mi banda?- dijo Matt y volvieron a rei los muchachos

Comenzaba a caer la tarde y los jovenes comenzaron a irse...

-bueno adios chicos- dijo Yolei jalando del brazo a Ken

-adios- dijeron Izzy, Joe, Eiji, Yuto y Davis que se fueron juntos

-adios- dijeron Mimi, Sakura, Katsu y Cody que tambien se fueron juntos

-espera, espera- dijo Katsu -Tai, vamos a reclamar los uniformes?-

-no puedo ahora Katsu- dijo Tai

-pero iras a la casa hermano?- dijo Kari

-si, pero mas tarde porque debo quedarme a ordenar el salon- dijo Tai

-entonces ve, y Sora y yo llevaremos a Kari y TK- dijo Matt

-Si, confia en nosotros- dijo Tk

-de acuerdo- dojo Tai

-adios Tai- dijeron Matt, TK y Sora

-nos vemos ahora hermano- dijo Kari

-adios chicos- dijo Tai

Los 4 se fueron conversando mientras iban para la casa de cada uno...

-y tu uniforme de equipo Sora ya lo reclamste?- pregunto Kari

-si, Sakura y yo fuimos ayer por ellos- dijo Sora

-y el tuyo Tk?- pregunto Kari

-si, desde la semana pasada fui con Eiji a reclamarlo- dijo TK

-y porque no me lo han enseñado?- dijo Matt fingiendo molestia

-cielos lo olvide hermano, te lo enseñare en casa- dijo TK

-yo tambien lo olvide, pero lo veran el dia de mi primer partido- dijo Sora sacando la lengua

-bueno ya llegamos- dijo Matt

-adios Matt, adios Sora- dijo Kari

-adios Kari- dijeron Matt y Sora al unisono

-adios mi querido TK- dijo Kati besandole los labios

-wow, adios Kari- se despidio TK

Kari subio a su casa y dos cuadras adelante llegaron a la casa de Sora...

-adios Sora- dijo Matt dandole un pequeño beso

-adios Matt, adios TK

-adios Sora- dijo TK

Sora subio a su casa y sus padre no estaban, vio una nota y la leyo "Sora, tu papa y yo cenaremos esta noche y legaremos tarde, hay comida en el refrigerador para que la pongas en el horno, te queremos", entro a su cuarto y vio su uniforme de equipo y dijo -cielos, realmente mejoro y es hermoso... oh rayos olvide que debo comprar una nueva raqueta-

Asi que salio, tomo el metro y llego hasta la tienda deportiva, entro rapidamente y la compro y finalmente iba hacia su casa de vuelta y vio a Tai salir de la escuela...

-Tai- grito Sora y cruzo la calle

-ehh Sora?, que haces aqui- dijo Tai extrañado

-esque tenia que comprar una raqueta nueva y... oye que tienes hay?- dijo Sora

-el uniforme del equipo, ya que no tenia nada que hacer y estaba aqui pase donde Yuki a recogerlo- dijo Tai

-me lo dejas ver?- dijo Sora

-claro el dia de la inauguracion del torneo- dijo Tai

-por favor- dijo Sora

-esque no quiero ensuciarlo- dijo Tai

Asi siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a casa de Sora...

-porfavor, te lo suplico - dijo Sora que vio que Tai estaba al punto de la desesperacion y dijo -lo lamento Tai, disculpame por ser tan intensa- dio media vuelta un poco triste esperando a que su amigo se marchara

Tai realmente detestaba verla asi, tomo la camiseta, se la puso junto con la chaqueta de la sudadera -Sora- dijo con una voz dulce

-ehh?- dijo la Peliroja voltendo a ver

-que te parece?- dijo Tai

-la verdad es hermosa y te luce bien- dijo Sora con ternura

Le habian echo un cambio drastico a todo el uniforme, la camiseta ya no era roja con blanca, sino que ahora era roja y negra, por delante tenia el logo de Adidas y el escudo del colegio y por detras decia con letras negras "R. Kamiya" y mas abajo tambien con negro estaba el numero diez, la pantaloneta ahora era negra y con rojo tenia el numero diez, las medias si seguian siendo rojas, la sudadera ahora era negra con franjas rojas con el logo de Adidas y el escudo del colegio en rojo, y detras decia en rojo Odaiba...

Tai se quito su uniforme y lo volvio a guardar -adios Sora- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-adios Tai- dijo Sora

Asi que finalmente llego el fin de semana, los elegidos no hicieron nada el Sabado ya que no estaba Tai, pero el Domingo todos se reunieron...

-que paso Izzy porque venimos?- dijo Tai

-veran, los 4 dioses han reunido a los elegidos por todo el mundo para actualizar todos los Digivices a un nevo nivel para que todos queden con las mismas caracteristicas- dijo Izzy

-en serio?- dijo Matt

-claro- dijo Izzy

-de ser asi reunamos nuestros Digivices- dijo Davis

-si- dijeron los demas

Los 16 muchachos reunieron sus Digivices y D3 y una luz los ilumino, los digivives cambiaron a una forma como si fueran celulares, pero con una tapa, increiblemente tambien tenian nuevas cosas como radar, camara, radio, videollamada, mensajes, juegos, y hasta reproductor musical, los digivices de ellos cada uno tomo un color, el de Tai se torno Rojo-Naranja, el de Sora Rojo-Rosado, el de Matt Gris-Azulado, el de Katsu Carmesi-Morado, el de Davis Blanco-Azulado, el de Ken Blanco-Morado, el de Izzy Negro-Morado, el de Sakura Blanco-Fucsia, el de Mimi Verde-Cafe, el de TK Blanco-Dorado, el de Kari Blanco-Rosado, el de Joe Negro-Gris, el de Cody Blanco-Amarillo, el de Yolei Blanco-Rojizo, el de Yuto Blanco-Cafe y el de Eiji Blanco-Verde Claro...

-wow- fue lo que dijeron sorprendidos

-ahora se llaman SD3- dijo Izzy

-SD3?- dijo Tai extrañado

-ehh, si, Super Digivice 3- dijo Izzy

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijeron los demas

-miren jajaja ahora tomare fotos y grabare videos con mis goles- dijo Davis

-y, yo mis rutinas de porras- dijo Mimi

-yo podre tomar mis fotos generales- dijo Kari

-creo que asi no tedre necesidad de venir siempre y me comunicare por videollamada con ustedes- dijo Joe

Todos los elegidos estaban felices con sus nuevos dispositivos, de repente se abrio un portal y aparecieron sus Digimons...

-pero que hacen aqui?- dijo Davis extrañado

-no lo se, de repente estabamos en el Digimundo y luego aqui- dijo Veemon

-yo los traje aqui- dijo una voz que venia de los Digivices

-Chinlongmon- dijeron todos sorprendidos, hablaba desde el Digimundo por medio de la videollamada

-veran muchos digimons acaban de escapar del Digimundo hacia el mundo real, y parecen servir a los Darkness Souls- dijo Chinlongmon

-Darkness Souls?- dijeron extrañados

-si, con quienes se enfrentaron aqui en el Digimundo- dijo Chinlongmon

De repente se corto la comunicacion...

-que paso?- dijo Katsu

-no lo se, se ha cortado la comunicacion- dijo Izzy

-que extraño- dijo Yuto

-es por mi presencia- dijo una sombra

-quien eres?- dijo Tai

-soy Murmuxmon, miembro de los Darkness Souls, ya conocian a mi amigo Grandracmon- dijo la voz

-es un Digimon nivel mega- dijo Izzy

-y nosotros- dijeron 3 voces

-pero si son...- dijo Sora

-Malomyotismon- dijo TK

-Armaggedemon- dijo Kari

-y... quien es ese?- dijo Mimi

-soy Neodevimon- dijo el Digimon

_**Digimon Analyzer:**_ Neodevimon, es un Digimon de nivel perfeccionado, es la evolucion de Devimon, desde su torso hacia arriba es gris, tiene un pelo blanco y una mascara dorada, su alas han pasado a ser rojas, sus tecnicas son el "Toque De La Culpa", "Garras Electricas" y la "Rafaga Del Dolor"

-asi que eres tu?- dijo TK

-supongo que esos 3 Digimons ya los habian derrotado en el pasado- dijo Katsu

-asi es- dijo Matt

-Matt, Katsu, Davis, Ken, y Yuto, ustedes encarguense de Murmuxmon- dijo Tai

-aja- dijeron los 5 al unisono

-Sora, Francoise, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, ustedes lucharan contra Armaggedemon- dijo Tai

-aja- dijeron los 5

-tu Kari, TK, y Eiji lucharan contra Malomyotismon- dijo Tai

-si- dijeron los 3

-y Joe e Izzy, lucharemos juntos contra Neodevimon- dijo Tai

-claro- dijeron los 2

-bueno muchachos a la carga- dijo Tai

-siii- dijeron los demas animados

-Veemon Digivolve aaaa... Exveemon-

-Wormmon Digivolve aaaa... Stingmon-

-Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Paildramon-

-Paildramon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Imperialdramon-

-Gabumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Metalgarurumon-

-Betamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Gaioumon-

-Kunemon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Grandiskuwagamon-

-Biyomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon-

-Tapirmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Skullmammothmon-

-Palmon Digivolve aaaa... Togemon-

-Togemon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Lilimon-

-Hawkmon Digivolve aaaa... Aquilamon-

-Armadillomon Digivolve aaaa... Ankylomon-

-Gatomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Holydramon-

-Patamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Seraphimon-

-Loopmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Cherubimon-

-Tentomon Digivolve aaaa... Kabuterimon-

-Kabuterimon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Megakabuterimon-

-Gomamon Digivolve Ikakkumon-

-Ikakkumon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Zudomon-

-Agumon Digivolve aaaa... Greymon-

-Greymon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Metalgreymon-

-tonto crees que me venceras sin tu Digimon en nivel mega- dijo furioso Neodevimon

Tai solo sonrio y le dijo -tu eres tan solo de nivel perfeccionado es solo para hacer mas justas las cosas-

-hahaha veremos si continuas sonriendo- dijo Neodevimon -Toque De La Culpa!-

-Martillo Volcan!- contraataco Zudomon

-Cuerno Mortal!- tambien contraataco Megakabuterimon

-bien hecho Zudomon- dijo Joe

-Megakabuterimon juntos somos invencibles- dijo Izzy

-bien hecho chicos- dijo Tai -ahora es nuestro turno Metalgreymon-

-si, Gigas Destructoras!- ataco Metalgreymon

-rayos, Rafaga Del Dolor!- trato de contraatacar Neodevimon, y por poco es destruido

En la pelea con Malomyotismon las cosas resultaban tambien satisfactorias...

-malditos niños elegidos me vengare- dijo Malomyotismon -Sangre Acida!-

-ja no lo creo- dijo TK -adelante Seraphimon-

-tu tambien Holydramon- dijo Kari

-no nos quedaremos atras Kerpymon- dijo Eiji

-Septimo Cielo!- ataco Seraphimon

-Neblina Hermitaña!- ataco Holydramon

-Juicio Celestial!- ataco Cherubimon

Malomyotismon salio lastimado, no podia sostener la batalla, pero con Armaggedemon las cosas no estaban tan bien...

-hahaha ustedes no pueden sostener una pelea conmigo- dijo Armaggedemon

-ya lo veremos- dijo Sora

-adelante- dijo Sakura

-siii- dijeron Mimi, Yolei y Cody

-Alas Mach Flamentes!- ataco Phoenixmon

-Hueso Espiral Destructor!- ataco Skullmammothmon

-Cañan De Flor!- ataco Lilimon

-Cuerno Gladiador!- ataco Aquilamon

-Presion Megaton!- ataco Ankylomon

-Lluvia Negra!- contraataco Armaggedemon y aunque salio un tanto herido, le hizo mas daño a los otros Digimon

Y luchando contra Murmuxmon las cosas eran peores...

-hahahaha disponen de dos caballeros de la realeza ehh?, pero solo con uno no me derrotaran?- dijo Murmuxmon

-caballeros de la realeza?- dijo Matt extrañado

-no importa luchemos- dijo Davis

-tienes razon- dijo Ken

-asi es- dijeron Yuto y Katsu

-Laser Positrones!- ataco Imperialdramon

-Misiles congelantes!- ataco Metalgarurumon

-Golpe Rinkageki!- ataco Gaioumon

-Grankiller!- ataco Grandiskuwagamon

-bien bien, pero no es suficiente- dijo Murmuxmon -Cañon De Luz!-

Este ataque dejo malheridos a los digimons...

-rayos, Izzy y Joe continuen la batalla con Neodevimon- dijo Tai

-si- dijeron Izzy y Joe

-usare esto, la evolucion a nivel mega desde culquier nivel!- dijo Tai, y con su SD3 activo una función

-ehhh?- dijeron todos al unisono

-Metalgreymon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Wargreymon-

-adelante Wargreymon- dijo Tai

-si, Imperialdramon, Metalgarurumon, Gaioumon, Grandiskuwagamon usemos nuestros mejores ataques- dijo Wargreymon

-si hagamoslo- dijeron los 4 Digimons al unisono

-Terra Force!- ataco Wargeymon

-Aliento De Lobo Metalico!- ataco Metalgarurumon

-Gigalaser!- ataco Imperialdramon

-Terra Reactor!- ataco Gaioumon

-Golpe Galactico!- ataco Grandiskuwagamon

-eso esperaba- dijo Murmuxmon -Barrera Oscura!- y logro evitar el ataque

Ya se habia igualado el combate, pero con Armaggedemon las cosas seguian un tanto igual...

-que haremos?- dijo Sora preocupada

-usare mi mejor tecnica- dijo Phoenixmon

-espera- dijo Aquilamon

-nos encargaremos- dijo Ankylomon

-que haces Yolei?- dijo Mimi

-confien en nosotros- dijo Yolei

-asi es- dijo Cody

-de acuerdo- dijeron Sora y Sakura al unisono para darles animos

-estas listo Cody?- dijo Yolei

-Si- dijo Cody

Aparecio la luz de la Digievolucion y ocurrio el milagro...

-Aquilamon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Hippogriffomon-

-Ankylomon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Braquiomon-

_**Digimon Analyzer:**_ Hippogriffomon, es un Digimon de nivel perfeccionado con apariencia de ave pero cuerpo de leon y sus poderosas alas, sus tecnicas son el "Rugido Del Cielo", las "Cuchillas Resplandecientes" y la "Luz Celestial"

_**Digimon Analyzer:**_ Braquiomon, es un Digimon gigante de nivel perfeccionado, parece un braquiosaurio y tiene un hacha en la cabeza, sus tecnicas son el "Pisoton", el "Martillazo" y la "Braquio Burbuja"

-cielos- dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

-si, adelante Hippogriffomon- dijo Yolei

-tu tambien Braquiomon- dijo Cody

-Rugido Del Cielo!- ataco Hippogriffomon

-Martillazo!- ataco Braquiomon

-ahhh- grito de dolor Armaggedemon

-basta- dijo Murmuxmon -por ahora nos retiraremos, pero cuando volvamos, los acabaremos elegidos- y rapidamente los 4 Digimons desaparecieron

-bien muchachos- dijo Tai

Una gran victoria sin duda para los destinados, ya habian logrado hacer huir a los Darkness Souls. Pero quienes eran los Darkness Souls?, a algunos como Matt, Izzy, Yuto, Katsu, Kari, Sora, Sakura y Tai les quedaba esa duda, le contaron lo sucedido a los 4 dioses y ellos preocupados les dijeron a los destinados que pronto comenzaria un entrenamiento, y que se prepararan y entranaran a sus Digimons, seria algo grande que favoreceria su lucha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero en el castillo de las tinieblas regresaba un Murmuxmon casi humillado...

-hahahaha, te dieron tu merecido- decia Grandracmon divertido

-callate estupido- dijo furioso Murmuxmon

-en fin, lo que los hace poderosos son tener de su lado a los caballeros de la realeza y los grandes tres angeles que tienen a su disposición, aunque esos Digimon han perdido la memoria y bastantes de sus tecnicas para nuestra suerte- dijo Chaosdramon

Entonces Murmuxmon dijo -la proxima vez...-

Pero fue interrumpido por Chaosdramon -la proxima vez ire yo con mis Digimon, es un riesgo potencial el que Tai Kamiya te descubra y aun falta mucho para apoderarnos de este mundo, no queremos enfrentar a un enemigo que ni siquiera los 4 dioses enfrentarian-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente llego la tan ansiada semana de la inauguración de los juegos nacionales deportivos de Japón, hechos desde 1985, donde solo los mejores representaban a sus escuelas en las distintas disciplinas deportivas en las que destacaban las mas emocionantes de baloncesto, tennis y futbol. ya habian pasado las demas inauguraciones, la ultima del dia era por la que todos se emocionaban, la del torneo de futbol, se encontraban en el estadio Ayinomoto de Tokio muchas personas y en las gradas estaban los destinados, bueno no todos, Tai, Katsu, Davis y Ken estaban en los tuneles del estadio junto a los demas equipos...

-cielos miren cuanta gente- dijo Kari sorprendida por toda la multitud

-si, hasta lo transmiten por Fuji Tv y Tv Tokio- dijo TK

-pero aqui estamos los de la hinchada de Odaiba- dijo Mimi

-si, estamos mas o menos ordenados- dijo Yolei

-por la noche sera el concierto inaugural, espero que vayan a animarme- dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-claro- dijo Izzy

-miren ya va a comenzar- dijo Eiji

En el centro del estadio subio el presentador del evento -para todo Japón, bienvenidos una vez mas al gran torneo nacional de futbol juvenil en su vigésima primera edición con sede en Tokio...- la multitud enloquecio y gritos y aplausos se oian por doquier -... primero daremos paso a los 24 equipos clasificados de 11 diferentes ciudades...- nuevamente la multitud se puso euforica

-...de la ciudad de Fukuoka, la escuela de Higashi-

Salio el equipo de la escuela Higashi y fueron aplaudidos...

-...tambien de Fukuoka, la escuela de Sawara...-

Salio el equipo de Sawara, un buen equipo sin duda...

-...de la ciudad de Hiroshima tenemos otros dos equipos, primero recibamos a la escuela Asaminami...-

El turno de Asaminami y salieron del tunel, un equipo revelacion de los nuevos participantes del torneo...

-...y el segundo representante de Hiroshima, la escuela Saeki...-

Salio Saeki, siempre clasificaban, pero lo mas lejos que habian avanzado era a los cuartos de final...

-...bien bien, de la cuidad de Kobe por su segundo titulo la escuela Higashinada...-

Higashinada salio, un equipo que ha clasificado a 16 de 20 ediciones, siendo campeon en la 11 bastante buenos...

-...ahora de la ciudad de Kioto los dos representantes, primero reciban a la escuela de Kamigyo...-

Salio Kamigyo, en la novena edición obtuvieron el segundo lugar, sin duda excelente equipo...

-...por su segundo titulo, de Kioto la escuela de Sakyo...-

Salio del tunel Sakyo, campeones de la sexta edición, un equipo de gran tecnica defensiva...

-...ahora de la ciudad de Nagasaki tenemos tres equipos, comenzemos con un favorito que va por su segundo titulo, asi es la escuela de Mizuho...-

Salio Mizuho, el equipo de las grandes estrategias, campeones de la decimoquinta edición...

-...ahora por primera vez en el torneo, la escuela Arikawa...-

Arikawa, un equipo sorpresa de la edicion...

-...y el ultimo equipo de Nagasaki, los conocidos de Kishiku...-

Kishiku salio, han participado en 9 ediciones saliendo en el tercer puesto de la decimosexta edición...

-...ahora de la ciudad de Nagoya, el equipo de Jushiyama...-

Jushiyama, otro equipo bueno que ha participado en 12 ediciones, maximo llegando a los cuartos de final...

-...un gran favorito, de la ciudad de Osaka, quieren su tecer titulo, la escuela de Ikuno...-

Ikuno, un equipo extremadamente bueno, conocido por su gran tecnica, fuerón campeones de la segunda y la octava edición

-...tambien de Osaka, de los conocidos, la escuela de Asashi...-

Asashi salio de tunel, han estado en casi todas las ediciones pero no han pasado de los octavos de final...

-...y otro equipo revelación, la escuela Yodogawa...-

Salio Yodogawa, hacian su primera aparicion...

-...ahora en la ciudad de Sapporo tenemos dos representantes, primero en su quinta actuacion, la escuela de Atsubetsu...-

Atsubetsu salio de las gradas, a pesar de sus pocas actuaciones, obtuvieron el cuarto puesto en la decimonovena edición...

-...y por su segundo titulo, los grandes de Sapporo, la escuela Kiyota...-

Del tunel salio Kiyota los de la velocidad, campeones en la decima edición...

-...de la ciudad de Sendai tenemos tres equipos, primero recibamos a quienes buscan su segundo titulo, la escuela Matsushima...-

Matsushima, el quipo de grandes remates, campeones de la novena edicion...

-...ahora un equipo nuevo, la escuela Shikama...-

Shikama desde Senadai, un equipo revelación...

-...y el ultimo equipo de Sendai, tambien nuevo la escuela Misato...-

Salio Misato, desconocidos...

-...y de una ciudad multiple ganadora desde Yokohama tenemos tres equipos representantes, recibamos a los novatos de este año, la escuela Nishi...-

Nishi salio del tunel, el ultimo equipo revelación...

-...ahora los que van por su segundo titulo, la escuela Kanazawa...-

Entro el equipo de Kanazawa, conocidos por su rapido estilo de juego, fueron campeones en la undécima edición...

-...y uno de los dos pentacampeones del torneo donde quieren asumir el liderazgo, van por su sexto titulo, la escuela Totsuka...-

Salio uno de los grandes favoritos, la escuela de Totsuka, donde su capitan, el jugador 10 era el compañero de selección de Tai, pero su rival en el toneo nacional, asi es Yuhiko Ogasawara, campeones de las ediciones tercera, cuarta, decimocuarta, decimoseptima y vigesima...

-...bien bien, vamos con otra ciudad multicampeona, con dos representantes asi es la ciudad de Tokio...- se escucharon los gritos de la multitud

-...vamos con uno de los favoritos, van por su tercer titulo, la escuela Shinjuku...-

Shinjuku, uno de los dos equipos de Tokio, de los mejores equipos del pais, campeones de la quinta y decimooctava edición...

En el tunel se encontraba el equipo de Odaiba con sus jugadores un poco nerviosos, asi que Tai decidio dar una palabras para animarlos...

-miren muchachos, para algunos es su primer o segundo torneo, para otros como yo es el ultimo, asi que pase lo que pase hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros, y animo yo como su capitan los guiare a la victoria- dijo Tai entusiasmado

-siiii- dijeron los jugadores

-cielos, que emocion, imaginen cuantas chicas lindas me veran- dijo Davis y causo la risa del equipo

-yo cargare la bandera- dijo Ken

-de acuerdo, y tu Katsu como segundo capitan iras a mi lado- dijo Tai

-si, claro- dijo Katsu

Y desde afuera los 19 jugadores de Odaiba escucharon al presentador...

-...y finalmente, de los favoritos, el gran pentacampeon que busca su sexto titulo, desde Tokio, desde Minato-ku, la escuela Odaiba...-

Saliron del tunel con una multidod halagandolos, Odiba ha ganado 5 veces el toneo y va por la sexta, campeones de la primera, septima, decimotercera, decimosexta y decimonovena edición, conocidos por su maravillosa tecnica...

Tai miro a Yuhiko con una sonrisa desafiante, y luego miro al publico con emocion, y vio multitudes y multitudes de chicas ovacionandolo asi que se sonrojo un poco, luego llego el sorteo de grupos...

El presentador nuevamente tomo el microfono y dijo -...listo os grupos han quedado de la siguiente manera... en el grupo 1 tenemos a Asashi, Odaiba, Nishi y Misato; en el grupo 2 esta Higashi, Higashinada, Kanazawa e Ikuno; en el grupo 3 estan Kiyota, Yushiyama, Asamanami y Sawara; en el grupo 4 estan Shinjuku, Yodagawa, Matsushima y Kamigyo; ahora en el grupo 5 estan Mizuho, Atsubetsu, Arikawa y Sakyo; y finalmente en el grupo 6 se encuentran Totsuka, Shikama, Saeki y Kishiku...- nuevamente los gritos del publico

Los equipos se retiraron de la cancha menos el de Odiba y el de Asashi, ya que jugarian el primer partido, asi que ambos se fueron a los camerinos, los demas equipos estaban en las gradas, algunos partidos se jugarian en el estadio Ayinomoto, principalmente el inaugural y la final, el otro estadio importante era el Olimpico y los demas serian en otros esadios de Tokio ya con menores capacidades...

-Sora, Sakura, ya nos toca ir a las porras- dijo Mimi

-verdad- dijeron Sora y Sakura al unisono

-suerte- dijo Kari

Las 3 chicas se cambiaron y en 2 o 3 miutos ya estaban en la chancha el equipo de porristas de Odaiba que centraban la atencion por sus lindas chicas, y mientrstanto los jugadores de Odaiba se cambiaban en los camerinos...

-Esos serian los titulares y los suplentes hoy- dijo el entrenador Honda

Para algunos emocion y otros decepcion, y el narrador comenzo a hablar...

-sean bienvenidos al primer partido de este vigesimoprimer torneo de futbol de los juegos nacionales de Japón, hoy se enfrentaran las escuelas de Asashi y Odaiba, el equipo asashi jugara una formacion 4-2-2, mientras Odaiba realizara su tipico 4-3-3...- anuncio a los jugadores de Asashi, titulares y suplentes (no tan importantes xD) -...y Odaiba jugara en la porteria con el No. 1 Shinji Shogata; en la defensa el No. 2 Akinori Ono, el No. 4 Kenji Inamoto, el No. 13 Koji Takahara y el No. 5 Yashuhiro Hashimoto; en el mediocampo estan el No. 6 Makoto Toda, el No. 8 Hiroaki Nakayama y el No. 15 Naohiro Hasebe; y finalmente en la delantera por el costado Izquierdo el No. 18 Yasuki Morioka, en el derecho el No. 11 de nuevo ingreso y vicecapitan Katsuhiko Ando, y en la parte central con la dorsal No. 1o capitan del equipo, "el mago de Odaiba" Tai Kamiya...- se escucharon los gritos de admiracion

En la banca Davis estaba algo molesto -rayos, yo deberia ser titular- dijo molesto

Ken lo miro y sonrio -animo!, talves entremos al segundo tiempo-

-si animate- dijeron Sora, Sakura y Mimi

Y en las gradas...

-ahh Ken no pudo ser titular- dijo Yolei

-talves entre en el segundo tiempo- dijo Cody

-Davis tampoco es titular- dijo Kari

-imaginen como estara, jajaja- dijo TK y los demas rieron

-pero si esta el de siempre- dijo Matt sonriendo

-si, Tai jejeje- dijo Izzy

-Katsu tambien es titular- dijo Joe

-los animaremos- dijo Yuto

Odaiba gano el sque inicial y ahi estaban Tai y Katsu para el saque inicial...

-estas listo?- dijo Tai

-si, ganaremos- dijo Katsu

Se escucho el pitido incial y comenzo el partido, el equipo de Odaiba jugaba realmente bien con las jugadas que Tai inventaba...

-...vamos en el minuto 23 y este partido lo domina Odaiba, ya ha tenido dos acercamientos por parte de Kamiya, van se mueven, la toca Nakayama, se la pasa a Kamiya, saco 1 se la pasa a ando, la centro, la recibe Tai y gol, goooooooooooooooooooooooool de Odaiba se pone 1-0 el partido..., va el segundo acercamiento, la toca Inamoto, y le lanza un pase largo a Morioka, la toca con Ando, se acerca y gol, que golazo al minuto 38 de la primera pare el partido esta 2-0, el equipo de Asahi saca intenta disparar y el aquero Shogata la saca al tiro de esquina..., se cobra tiro de esquina a favor de Asahi, cabezean y gol, gooool de Asashi, el parido se pone 2-1, y finaliza la primera mitad...-

En los camerinos el equipo estaba feliz, el antrenador anuncio los cambios de segunda mitad aunque solo hizo 1...

-el equipo de Asashi hace dos cambios en la mitad mientras que Odaiba cambia a Naohiro Hasebe por el No. 7 Ken Ichijouji...-

Aun en las bancas Davis penso molesto -"rayos hsta Ken entro"-

Y en las gradas Yolei enloquecia -ahhhhh, porfin mi Ken entro-

Todos hicieron una sonrisita fingida y rieron, y finalmente dio inicio la segunda parte...

-...porfin comienza la segunda parte de este emocionante encuentro, va ganando el equipo de Odaiba frente al de Asashi 2-1, la toca Asashi, hace un tiro desesesperado y... huy la saca el arquero Shogata, ...va atacando Odaiba, la toca Ono con Inamoto, se la pasan a Ichijouji, se la pasa a Morioka, Morioka intenta disparar pero se barre el defensa de Asashi y... falta, parece que lesionaron a Morioka sobre los 60 minutos del partido, y hay sustitución, parece que entrara al campo el jugador No. 9 Daisuke Motomiya...-

-que?, dijo mi nombre?- dijo Davis incredulo y sorprendido

-asi es hujo, entra- dijo en entrenador Honda

Y en las gradas los muchachos se emocionaron...

-por fin entrara Davis- dijo TK

-hasta que lo consiguio- dijo Joe acomodando sus lentes

Y cerca de las bancas Sora, Sakura y Mimi le echaban las porras a Davis...

-animo Davis, waaaa- decia el quipo de porristas

Davis camino emocionado al campo -por fin, anotare muchos goles-

-Davis no me decepciones- dijo Tai

-no lo hare- dijo Davis empuñando el pulgar

-...despues de esto al jugador de Asashi le muestran la tarjeta amarilla y hay tiro libre para el equipo de Odaiba, lo cobrara Kamiya es especialista en los tiros largos y cortos, acomoda el balón, toma su distancia, cobra y gol, gooooooooooooool de Tai Kamiya, que golazo que efecto el que le metio, Odaiba se pone 3-1 contra Asashi al minuto 75, saque de Asashi, hace un toque, pero la recupera Kamiya y Odaiba se pone en contraataque, se pasa a cuatro jugadores y se la manda a Motomiya, Motomiya va a disparar, pero se la quitan y Asashi se pone ahora en contrataque se acercan y gol, gooooool de Asashi al minuto 79 del partido se pone 3 para Odaiba y 2 para Asashi, saque de Kamiya, se la pasa a Ando, la toca a Ichijouyi, se saco a uno y ahora se la pasa a Motomiya que la centra y cabecea Ando y el arquero de Asashi la manda al tiro de esquina... Kamiya va a cobrar, la cobra y nuevamente la cabecea Ando, pero la atajo el arquero de Asashi, pero aparece Motomiya para el remate y gol, goooooooooool de Daisuke Motomiya al minuto 86 del partido, pone el marcador 4-2 a favor de Odaiba... el arbitro da el pitido final y termina este encuentro 4-2 a favor de Odaiba...-

Tai se acerco a Davis y le tomo el cuello con el braza y le sacudio el pelo -bien hecho Davis-

-Gracias jejeje- dijo emocionado el muchacho

-fue un gol fantastico- dijo Ken

-tu no te quedas atras- dijo Katsu

-y ahora que lesionaron a Morioka creo que seras titular- dijo Tai

-en serio?- dijo Davis

-es lo mas probable- dijo Katsu

En ese momento el equipo de porristas menos Sora, Sakura y Mimi se le abalanzaron a Tai..

-ahhh, Tai eres lo maximo- decian todas al unisono

-cielos ojala a mi tambien me hicieran eso- dijo Davis lo que causo que se rieran Ken, Katsu, Sakura, Sora y Mimi

-algun dia si tienes suerte, jajaja- dijo Ken

Luego de que se desocupara el estadio, que le hicieran entrevistas a Tai y hacerle firmar como 1000 autografos se reunieron los elegidos...

-hermano, que gran partido- dijo Kari

-gracias- dijo Tai

-en realidad jugaste muy bien- dijo Sora

-demasiado- dijo Sakura

-y yo que?- dijo Katsu

-tu tambien eres excelente- dijo Sakura

-y nosotros que?- dijeron Davis y Ken y se rieron todos

-ahhh, jugaste muy bien- dijo Yolei abrazando a Ken

Ken se sonrojo y le dijo -la proxima hare un gol y te lo dedicare-

-bueno recuerden que mi concierto es por la noche- dijo Matt

-si pero la entrada es para mayores de 16 años- dijo Joe

-verdad, lo olvide- dijo Matt -lo siento chicos ustedes no podran ir-

-descuida hermano- dijo TK

-haremos una pijamada- dijo Kari

-en mi casa- añadio Yolei

-si- dijeron los chicos del grupo

-entonces estare a las 9 alla- dijo Tai

-Katsu me recoges de micasa y vamos- dijo Sakura

-si claro- dijo Katsu

-yo me encontrare con Joe y con Yuto- dijo Izzy

-y utesdes me llevaran a mi- dijo Mimi

-jejeje, si claro- dijeron Joe y Yuto al unisono con una gotita

-Sora no puedo llevarte, debo estar ya con la banda, pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos- dijo Matt

-no, descuida, ire con Tai, me puedes llevar?- dijo Sora

-bueno, supongo que si- dijo Tai

-genial- dijo Sora

-paso a tu casa a las 8:30- dijo Tai

-de acuerdo- dijo Sora

Entonces cada uno tomo su camino y a las 8:30 Tai paso a la casa de Sora...

-buenas noches Sra. Takenouchi- dijo Tai

-hola Tai como estas?- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi

-bbien, gracias, estara Sora vengo a llevarla al concierto- dijo Tai

-ahhh si el concierto, si quieres pasa y la esperas en la sala- dijo la Sra. Takenouchi

-gracias- dijo Tai que paso y se sento

Pasaron como 10 minutos...

-lamento la demora- dijo Sora

Tai solo pudo ver lo hermosa que estaba Sora y se quedo estupefacto, tenia una blusa blanca, chaleco negro, falda negra y unos botines negros...

-Tai, estas bien?- dijo Sora un poco sonrojada por la mirada

-si, nos vamos?- dijo Tai aun un poco ruborizado

-si, adios mama- dijo Sora y se llevo a Tai

Iban caminando hacia Zepp Tokio, pero primero iban pasando por el parque Odaiba...

-oye Tai- dijo Sora

-si, dime- dijo con una sonrisa

-recuerdas lo que te comente de Matt- dijo mientras caminaban

-si, dime que paso alfin- dijo Tai

-sigue lo mismo, no ve mis partidos de tennis, casi no nos vemos y sus admiradoras me molestan- dijo Sora algo triste

Tai la tomo de los hombros y le dijo -sabes?, no me gusta verte asi, ni a Matt, ambos son mis mejores amigos aunque admito que ultimamente no he podido sacar tiempo con ustedes, pero tambien ten en cuenta que ahora todos tenemos muchas responsabilidades, tu con el club de tennis, Matt con su banda y yo con el equipo de futbol, sin incluir la lucha con los Darkness Souls-

-si, tienes razon- dijo Sora

Tai la miro y con una sonrisa le dijo -sin importar la desicion que tomes te apoyare siempre, y nunca permitire que seas lastimada, cuenta conmigo eres una de las personas mas valiosas de mi vida y siempre estare ahi cuando me necesites-

Sora abrazo a Tai y sonrojada le dijo -gracias-

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a Zepp Tokio donde se encontraron a los demas, se acomodaron y comenzo el concierto de Matt...

Un anunciador subio a tarima -buenas noches jovenes de Tokio y bienvenidos a este gran concierto inaugural de los juegos nacionales deportivos de Japon...- nuevamente euforia, (pero no tanta como en el estadio xD) -ahora veremos a los Teen-Age Wolves...-

-hola muchachos, estan listos?- dijo Matt por el microfono y comenzo a cantar...

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura wo neratteru_

_Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru_

_Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?_

_Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu_

_Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase..._

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara_

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte_

_Oh keep on running keep on running Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai_

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru_

_Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda kimi no hitomi ga mayotteru_

_Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura karada wo furuwaseru_

_Sonna jibun ga iya dakara hiza wo kakaete iru no kai?_

_Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu_

_Muryoku nante koto nai bokura no yuuki furishibotte..._

_Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori mashi dakara_

_Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite_

_Oh keep on running keep on running Find out your reality_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai_

_Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru_

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara_

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte_

_Oh keep on running keep on running Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai_

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru Kitto tadoritsukeru kara..._

-gracias son un gran publico- dijo Matt y se fue con su banda al backstage

-wow, Matt es realmente bueno- dijo Katsu

-si, es un genio de la musica- dijo Izzy

-voy a hablar con Matt- dijo Sora

-estas segura?- dijo Tai

-si, no te preocupes- dijo Sora

Y mientras los demas disfrutaban del concierto, Sora aprovecho para ir al backstage ya que Matt no estaba ocupado...

-hola Matt- dijo Sora

-ahh, hola, chicos podrian dejarnos a solas- dijo Matt

-oye tocaste muy bien- dijo Sora

-ahh si gracias...- el semblante de Matt cambio -...y de que quieres hablar-

Sora se puso seria y le dijo -de nosotros...-

Matt tambien le hablo con mucha seriedad -yo tambien queria hablar contigo y creo que lo nuestro ya llego a su fin...-

-de que hablas Matt?, yo solo te iba a proponer que nos dieramos un tiempo- dijo Sora algo desconcertada

-...si, mira, despues de este tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo te quiero pero como a una amiga, se que no soy lo suficientemente detallista, casi no tengo tiempo para ti, y no puedo sentir nada mas que eso, estoy seguro de que podras conseguir alguien que te quiera y...- Matt no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

-basta...- dijo Sora llorando -...ya te entendi, creo que no hay nada mas que decir...- dijo y se fue corriendo

-Sora, espera...- dijo Matt, pero no pudo detenerla y penso -"perdoname Tai"-

Sora solo corrio y llego a su casa, los demas tambien estaban ya en su casa, pero Tai estaba un poco preocupado y tomo el telefono para llamar a Sora, pero se arrepintio y asi fue que llego otro dia normal...

-bien, hasta luego mama- dijo Tai

-adios- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

Tai se dirigia a la escuela, le parecio extraño que esa mañana Sora no lo esperara, pero en fin hoy tendrian su segundo partido y solo queria que la jornada escolar acabara ya...

-hola Katsu, hola Sakura- saludo Tai a sus amigos

-hola Tai- lo saludaron los 2 al unisono

-si estas listo para el partido?- pregunto Katsu

-claro amigo, venceremos a Misato- dijo Tai

-y yo les echare las porras- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y los 3 rieron

Los 3 se dirigian al salon 11-2, cuando comenzaron a escuchar cuchicheos, rumores y chismes por los pasillos...

-...de verdad no lo puedo creer- dijo una chica

-es enserio- dijo otra chica

-wow, esta tiene que ser la noticia del año- dijo un muchacho

-de que rayos hablaran?- se pregunto Katsu

-no se pero hay que averiguar- dijo Tai

-oye Motomiya, que pasa on todos hoy?- pregunto Sakura

Jun la hermana de Davis gritaba y daba brincos de alegria y le respondio -...ahh, hola Kamiya, hola Ando, hola Matsui, acaso no lo saben?-

-ehhh, jejeje no, creo que por eso te lo estamos preguntando Jun- dijo Tai con una gota y una sonrisita fingida

-aja, aja- dijeron Katsu y Sakura con una gotita tambien y rieendo sarcasticamente

-...ja, pues veran, mi Matt y la chica esta Takenouchi terminaron, waaaaaaa que felicidad porfin sera mio- dijo Jun emocionada y entro al salon

Los 3 muchachos ser quedaron callados, y luego Katsu y Sakura rompieron el silencio...

-jejeje, no te parece genial Tai, ahora si podras conquistar a Sora- dijo Katsu al oido

Tai solo estaba cabizbajo...

-Tai te encuentras bien?- dijo Sakura, pero fue inutil porque Tai solo entro al salon sin decir nada, ignorando a sus siempre 10 o 15 admiradoras y se quedo callado

Sakura y Katsu tomaron sus asientos y luego Katsu le dijo al oida a Sakura -oye, que le pasara?, yo pense que esta noticia le alegraria-

-no lo se- respiondio Sakura

Luego llego Matt y lo asediaron uas 12 chicas del salon entre ellas Jun, se sento y luego mas tarde llego Sora y todo el salon se quedo callado, y finalmente llego el profesor Fujiyama...

-bien chicos les enseñare Filosofia!- dijo y causo que los estudiantes hicieran una sonrisita ironica

Mientrastanto Matt no pudo evitar que Tai lo mirara con desden y se sintio algo mal, Sora lo noto y se sintio triste y decepcionada, y Katsu y Sakura miraban ese triangulo amoroso, porfin sono la alarma que indicaba el receso y todos salieron...

-oye Tai vamos, hay que entrenar para el partido- dijo Katsu

-ve adelantate luego ire yo- dijo Tai muy serio

-ehh, deacuerdo- dijo Katsu y se fue con Sakura

Cundo Tai vio que no estaba Sora fue donde Matt y le dijo -oye tenemos que hablar-

Matt solo dijo -pero Tai...-

Tai lo interrumpio y le dijo -...anda sigueme-

Fueron a la azotea de la escuela...

-ahora si dime que rayos te pasa- dijo Tai un tanto molesto

-lo lamento, pero ya no siento afecto hacia Sora- dijo Matt un poco triste

-Matt, tu y yo hicimos una promesa- dijo Tai

-lo se, creeme, pero no podia soportarlo mas- dijo Matt

-yo renuncie a Sora por su felicidad y tu se la darias- dijo Tai molesto

Matt solo trato de excusarse -Tai, pero yo descubri que no la queria mas y estoy seguro que ella tambien...-

Tai lo interrumpio y le dijo -...me has faltado a la palabra, te di mi confianza y creo que los amigos no hacen eso-

Matt se enojo y le dijo -y tu que?, ella se comenzo a sentir triste por tu distanciamiento y eso tambien la afecto emocionalmente-

Tai lo tomo de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared y le dijo -eso es un asunto mio, y tu debiste poner mas de tu parte para alegrar a Sora-

Matt lo miro y le dijo -tu que eres su mejor amigo tambien debiste apoyarla, y si tu estuvieras con ella, renunciarias al futbol y a tus entrenamientos para estar con ella?...- Tai lo solto y desvio su mirada -...lo que pensaba, ves que cada uno de nosotros ahora tiene responsabilidades, por eso tambien terminamos-

Tai solo le dijo -perdi lo mejor de mi vida por tu culpa, si aun te queda algo bueno, nunca comentes esto a nadie-

Matt lo miro y le dijo -estupido, crei que habias madurado pero pareces un niño todavia-

Asi comenzo una serie de problemas en los que Tai y Matt se distanciaron y a su vez hicieron que comenzara distanciarse el grupo. Pasaron algunos dias y llego el dia del segundo partido de Odaiba...

-buenas tardes, ya casi noches bievenidos al torneo de juegos nacionales, hoy en la categoria de futbol jugaran la escuela Odaiba de Tokio y la escuela Misato de Sendai jugaran en la cancha de futbol de Akihabara, Odaiba jugara con la misma alineacion del encuentro pasado pero esta vez arrancaran de titulares Motomiya e Ichijouyi...- y como siempre la euforia

Y en los camerinos Tai como siempre alenataba a su equipo...

-bueno muchachos, hoy vamos por el segundo triunfo, asi que demos lo mejor- dijo entusiasta

-siiii- dijo el resto del equipo

Y en el estadio, el equipo de porras animaba la aficion...

-1 2 3 si, Odaiba ganara- decian las porristas

-oye Sora sabes que esta pasando con Tai y Matt?- dijo Sakura

-si es cierto, la verdad han estado muy raros los dos- agrego Mimi

Sora las miro y les dijo -la verdad no lo se, hablare con Tai luego-

-...bueno, ahora si aqui esta el equipo de Odaiba...- y la euforia

-Davis, Ken, Katsu listos?- dijo Tai

-si- dijeron los 3

-...el arbitro va a dar el pitido inicial y comienza el partido, Kamiya la toca con Ando, se la pasa a Motomiya, se saca a uno y ahora la juega Ichijouji y hace un pase largo a Ando, pero es interceptado por el equipo de Misato que se va al contraataque y dispara y Shogata la manda al tiro de esquina... cobran y la salva Shogata, Odaiba va al contraataque y la coje Kamiya y comienza a moverse rapidamente, se saca a uno, ahora otro y esta mano a mano con el arquero, la engloba y gol gooooooooooooooooooooooool de Odaiba, el siempre magico Kamiya pone el marcador 1-0..., vamos por el minuto 29 del partido con Odaiba 1-0 para Misato, hay un rapido contraataque de Misato y gol, goooooooooooooooooooooooool de Misato al minuto 32 de la primera mitad el marcador esta 1-1..., Odaiba lleva un buen dominio del balón, la toca Ichijouji con Kamiya, se hace una gran jugada y manda un pase largo a Motomiya y gol, goooooooooooooool de Motomiya a los 43 minutos y el marcador esta 2-1 a favor de Odaiba, el arbito da el pitido que marca el fin de la primera mitad...-

Las porristas animaban a la audiencia...

-1 2 3, vamos Odaiba huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron las porristas

Y en los camerinos, los jugadores estaban un tanto estresados por la minima diferencia que llevaban y la presion del equipo Misato...

-rayos, estan a punto de empatar- dijo Davis

-si, juegan realmente bien- dijo Ken

-vamos chicos, no se desanimen- dijo Katsu

-si, aumentaremos las diferencia- dijo Tai

Y entre tanto Sora y Sakura conversaban...

-oye, sabes que ha estado pasando entre Tai y Matt?- pregunto Sakura

-la verdad no se, creo que debo consultarlo con alguno de ellos- dijo Sora

-...los esquipos salen y ya casi damos inicio a la segunda mitad, el arbitro da la señal y rueda el balón, Misato la lleva en un contraataque, pero Tai la recupera, se va solo contra el mndo, da un tiro de media distancia y..., pega en el palo, increiblemente Kamiya falla y Misato se pone en contraataque, va i gol, goooooooooooooooool de misato a los 54 minutos del partido..., la lleva Ichijouji, se la pasa a Motomiya y se la va a dar a Ando, pero hay falta, tiro libre a favor de Odaiba y este es un cobro para un especialista como Kamiya, toma su distancia va a cobrar y... fallo, le da en el travesaño, increiblemente Kamiya falla...-

-rayos- grito Tai con molestia

-calma Tai, buscaremos el desempate- dijo Katsu

-...Misato va al contraataque, va a definir y Shogata salva la porteria de Odaiba, hace un saque largo y la cabecea Ando, se la paso a Kamiya que nuevamente intenta ir a arco y se la quitan, que sera lo que pasa con este muchacho el dia de hoy?...-

-"rayos, que me esta pasando, me siento fatigado"- penso Tai

-...al minuto 79 del partido, se pone 2-2 y la lleva Ando, se la pasa a Kamiya, parece que definira y... no es un centre para Ichijouji y gol, goooooooooooooooooool de Odaiba, se pone 3-2 el partido..., vamos por el minuto 88, Misato juega a riesgo, pero Kamiya la roba, se saca a uno, a otro y a otro, la toca con Ando, Ando define y el arquero de misato la tapa pero hay rebote, Kamiya intenta definir y no puede, el arbitroo ha dado la señal que indica el final del partido, gana Odaiba a Misato con un 3-2...-

Los jugadores estaban felices por este triunfo aunque Tai no mucho, y se dirigio para las duchas, y ahi Sora lo esperaba...

-Oye Tai, yo...- Sora fue inerrumpida porque Tai se recosto sobre su hombro y se sonrojo un poco

-no es suficiente- dijo Tai levemente con la respiracion agitada

-Tai ¿, te encuentras bien?- dijo Sora un poco preocupada

-ehh?, oh Sora, disculpame- dijo Tai

-de acuerdo, pero estas bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-si descuida, solo estoy algo cansado- dijo Tai

Asi paso una semana y nuevamente llego la hora de clases...

-hola Tai- dijo Sora

-hola, como estas?- dijo Tai -te ocurre algo?-

Sora lo miro con un poco de tristeza y le dijo -no no es nada- pero en realidad estaba triste porque Tai no la saludo con el beso en la mejilla

-oye Tai, yo...- dijo Sora

-si ,dime- dijo Tai

-...que es lo que paso con Matt y contigo- dijo Sora

En ese momento el semblante de Tai cambio -lo que pasa es que...-

-si, vamos cuentame- dijo Sora

-...estamos peleando porque no me gusta lo que te hizo- dijo Tai

Sora tambien cambio de semblante y dijo -pero Tai, no creo que eso sea motivo para que peleen, el es tu mejor amigo...-

-...y tu eres mi mejor amiga...- dijo Tai y se fue

Pronto acabaron las actividades del dia y el calentamiento del equipo de Odaiba comenzo...

-bueno muchachos, no vamos mal, pero tampoco es que seamos los mejores...- dijo el entrenador Honda -...asi que comenzemos con el calentamiento, denle diez vueltas a la cancha...-

-siiiiii- dijo el equipo

En las gradas estaban algunas porristas y las fanaticas de Tai, y en otro lado estaban Sora, Sakura, Kari, TK, Yolei, Izzy, Eiji y Joe..

-animo hermano- dijo Kari

-Tai como siempre, jejejeje- dijo TK

-pero ultimamente ha bajado su rendimiento- dijo Izzy

-ahh si?, me parece extraño- dijo Joe acomodando sus lentes

-Sora, ya hablaste con Tai o con Matt?- dijo Sakura

-si- dijo Sora algo triste

-y bien?, cuentame- dijo Sakura

-los dos estan peleando- dijo Sora triste

-y por que?, por lo de Matt y tu?- dijo Sakura

-si, siento que es mi culpa- dijo Sora triste

-vamos, no te deprimas, ya veras que luego volvern a ser amigos- dijo Sakura tomando las manos de Sora

Mientrastanto el equipo de Odaiba ya iba en la vuelta 5...

-vamos Tai, te estoy superando- dijo Davis

-oye esperame- dijo Ken

-ah si, ya lo veremos- dijo Tai y comenzo a correr mas rapido

-ahora soy yo quien te paso- dijo Katsu

-me retas, jejeje veremos quien sera el primero- dijo Tai y corrio aun mas rapido, pero sintio que se estaba cansando, su respiracion se agitaba, su pulso aumentaba y comenzaba a sudar mas de lo normal y penso -"que me pasa?- veia adelante a Katsu y comenso a ver borroso hasta que su vista se nublo y se desplomo en el piso

-Tai- grito Sora desde las gradas y entro al campo

-hermano- dijo Kari siguiendo a Sora

-oh, rayos Tai- dijo Katsu que se devolvio a socorrerlo

-Tai- gritaron Davis y Ken que tambien fueron donde estaba tendido en el suelo

Luego llego Joe y dijo -haganse a un lado, yo se de primeros auxilios- tomo a Tai, le midio el pulso

En ese momento Tai desperto -chicos, que paso?- dijo palido

-te desmayaste- dijo TK

-nos diste un gran susto- dijo Sakura

-aja- asintieron Yolei, Izzy y Eiji

-sera mejor que vayas al medico- dijo el entrenador Honda

-vamos Tai, yo te llevare- dijo Joe

-yo los acompañare chicos- dijo Sora

-Hermano cuidate- dijo Kari

Pidieron un taxi y pronto llegaron al hospital donde trabajaba el padre de Joe...

-hijo que haces aqui?- dijo el Dr. Kido algo sorprendido

-papa, es mi amigo Tai, se desmayo en la practica de futbol- dijo Joe

-no, no es nada- dijo Tai

-veamos, luces algo palido- dijo el papa de Joe

-y entonces que hacemos?- dijo Sora

-vayan a la sala de espera y llamen a los padres de Tai- dijo el Dr. Kido

-aja- dijieron Sora y Joe y se fueron

-y tu Tai, vendras conmigo para un chequeo- dijo el Dr. Kido

Asi pasaron unas 3 horas y en la sala de espera estaban Tai, Sora, Kari, Joe y los señores Kamiya cuando porfin llego el Dr. Kido con los resultados...

-oh Dr. Kido cuanto tiempo- dijo el Sr. Kamiya

-buenas noches Sr. y Sra. Kamiya- dijo el Dr. Kido

-bueno, encontraran otro momento para hablar, que hay de mis resultados?- dijo Tai impaciente

-hermano no seas grosero- dijo Kari

-oh, casi lo olvido, disculpame- dijo el Dr. Kido

-y bien?- dijo Tai

El Dr. Kido se puso serio y dijo -Tai, tengo malas noticias, parece que sufres de problemas cardiovasculares, no se desde cuando porque en tu ultimo chequeo estabas bien...-

Tai se puso cabizbajo y sus padres interrumpieron al Dr. Kido -pero que hay del futbol?-

-...Tai solo podra jugar por mucho una hora, lo lamento- termino el Dr. Kido

-hermano- dijo Kari preocupada

-"Tai"- penso Sora preocupada

-papa, mama, Kari, Joe, Sora, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, diganselo al entrenador Honda, pero solo a el y que nadie mas se entere...- dijo Tai con seriedad y cabizbajo

-pero hijo...- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

Repentinamente Tai volteo a verlos con una sonrisa y les dijo -...descuiden, no hay problema, me inventare una excusa perfecta si sospechan de porque no voy a jugar los partidos completos-

Finalmente cada quien se fue a su casa, y en la residencia Kamiya, Kari tomo su SD3 y se comunico con Sora por videollamada...

-hola Sora- dijo Kari

-oh, hola Kari, como siguio Tai?- dijo Sora preocupada

-parece estar bien, pero...- Kari fue Interrumpida por Sora

-pero tu y yo lo conocemos bien, se que debe estar triste- dijo Sora algo nostalgica

-...asi es, me preocupa mucho, tu puedes ayudarme a levantar su animo- dijo Kari con una sonrisa

-yo?-dijo Sora extrañada

-si, tu eres su mejor amiga y ademas tu a el le...- dijo Kari y se callo

-yo que?- dijo Sora

-...le caes muy bien, jejejeje, ya sabes- dijo Kari

-ahh, si, tienes razón- dijo Sora

-entonces hblaremos despues, adios Sora- dijo Kari

-adios Kari, saludame a Tai- dijo Sora y colgo

Kari se tiro a su cama y se paso la mano por la frente -uff, casi cometo un error, ese es tu trabajo, decirle a Sora lo que sientes, y se que pronto lo haras, verdad hermano?- dijo Kari con una sonrisa y pronto se quedo dormida

En la residencia Takenouchi Sora estaba en su cama sentada viendo la luna y penso -"Kari tiene razón, debo apoyarte en estos momentos tan dificiles, porque eres mi mejor amigo y significas mucho para mi..." Sora se sonrojo y siguio pensando -"mucho para mi?, en que pienso?..., bueno en realidad eres de las personas que mas admiro y te estimo, y la verdad es que..., bueno te apoyare, asi como tu siempre me apoyas"- Sora se acosto en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida

En la residencia Kamiya Tai no queria dormir para no tener su pesadilla habitual, asi que se asomo al balcón de su casa y amiro la bella oche de Tokio...

-en realidad es hermosa...- dijo y se puso cabizbajo y una lagrima rodo por su cara -...pero, porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?..., que he hecho de malo?,...- con lagrimas en su cara observo la luna y dijo -...pero bueno, como dice Kari "vive la vida"...- se limpio las lagrimas y con una sonrisa dijo -...hare que mis deseos se hagan realidad-

Con este pensamiento positivo, Tai se fue a su cama. Pero las cosas no saldrian como el esperaba ya que los Darkness Souls no darian tregua y lo peor estaba por venir, asi los vientos de una nueva guerra en el Digimundo y la Tierra amenazaban en convertirse en tormenta.

* * *

Bueno alfin termine el cuarto capitulo, algo exhausto :S jejeje, disculpen la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas y presiones academicas, pero contal de subir la historia, todo esta bien...Una cosa, los Digimon que menciono no son inventados y existen para no parecer tan loco, depronto lo que invento son alguna tecnicas xD.

Volviendo a las historia..., ¿que pasara con Tai y los Digielegidos?, ¿cuando apareceran nuevamenete los Darness Souls?.

Esperen la proxima semana el quinto capitulo de mi emocionante fanfic **_"Entrenamiento Avanzado Y Los Experimentos De Chaosdramon"_**, no se lo pierdan y ya saben dejen reviews.


	5. Entrenamiento Avanzado Y Los Experimento

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animation Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola de nuevo, aqui vengo con el quinto capitulo de mi historia, aqui talvez se aclararan cosas de algunos personajes e iniciaran colnflictos para los destinados. Quiero darle gracias a lauriita por su review, y ya saben que me pueden dejar reviews: ahora ya porfin que comienze el quinto capitulo...

* * *

**5. Entrenamiento Avanzado Y Los Experimentos De Chaosdramon**

Habian pasado algunos dias desde el incidente que tuvo Tai en el entrenamiento de futbol, y realmente se sentia desmotivado, pero trataba de desimularlo, los unicos que sabian de su problema eran Sora, Kari, Joe, el Dr. Kido y los señores Kamiya, los demas nisiquiera lo suponian...

-hola Tai, como seguiste?- dijo Katsu

-bien, gracias- dijo Tai

-hola, que te sucedio el otro dia?- dijo Sakura

-oh, hola, solo fue que como no comi bien y me esforze demasiado me desmaye- dijo Tai

Luego llego Sora al salón y los saludo a todos -hola chicos, Tai como seguiste?-

-bien, no te preocupes jejejeje- dijo Tai con una gran sonrisa

Luego cada uno tomo su lugar, Tai como siempre de ultimo en la esquina cerca de la ventana y delante de el Katsu, Sakura mas cerca al tablero y a su lado Sora y llego Matt que se sento al otro lado se Sora y finalmente llego el profesor Fujiyama...

-bueno chicos, hoy tenemos examen de ingles, espero que se hallan preparado- dijo el señor Fujiyama

Muy aburridos los estudiantes del salón 11-2 realizaron su examen y comenzo a llover, Tai ya casi acababa su examen y comenzo a ver hacia la ventana, y penso -"mmmmm, me pregunto como me ira en el partido de hoy, ya decidi entrar en el segundo tiempo y que Katsu sea el capitan hoy, solo espero que esta enfermedad desaparezca pronto, ademas como es posible que me ocurra asi de repente"-

-que ocurre Kamiya?...- dijo el profesor Fujiyama sacando de sus pensamientos a Tai -...mira solo te faltan dos preguntas acaba rapido-

Finalmente se acabo la jornada escolar y el partido de Odaiba y Nishi iba a dar inicio en el estadio de la escuela de Odaiba...

-...hola, bienvenidos al torneo de futbol de los juegos nacionales de Japón, hoy sera el tecer encuentro de este equipo magico, asi es hoy jugara la escuela Odaiba contra la escuela Nishi, misteriosamente hoy Tai Kamiya esta en las bancas y no comenzara como titular, por lo que el capitan de este encuentro sera Katsuhiko Ando...-

-que?, Tai no comenzara como titular?- dijo Izzy extrañado

-tu sabes algo de esto?- dijo TK

-jejeje, la verdad es que no?, ya sabes como es mi hermano, siempre nos sorprende con algo- dijo Kari

-la verdad que es muy raro en Tai- dijo Joe acomodando sus lentes

-"patrañas, entraras para llegar como un heroe y que te adoren, no has cambiado nada, siempre quieres llamar la atención"- pensaba Matt

En la parte de abajo las porristas estaban tristes por lo que Tai no jugaria, pero dichosas de tenerlo cerca ya que estaba en la banca...

-Tai, te amamos...- gritaron todas

Bueno, no todas, ya que Sakura aprovecho ese desorden para preguntarle a Sora -oye tu sabes algo de lo que pasa con Tai?-

-mira, ahora en veinte minutos vayamos a los camerinos del equipo y te explicare- dijo Sora

-deacuerdo- dijo Sakura

-...el arbitro va a dar el pitido inicial, y... comienza el partido, la lleva Ando, se apoya en Motomiya ya que solo hay dos delanteros, Motomiya dispara y la atrapa el portero de Nishi..., vamos en los 10 minutos del partido y ya los dos equipos han demostrado una gran fortaleza, de ese partido podria depender Nishi tiene que ganar o empatar y Odaiba ya esta clasificada a la segunda ronda, pero ya conocen a este equipo lo da todo, se fue Ichijouji, se pasa a uno, a otro, asiste a Motomiya disparaa pero al arquero se le escapa y llega Ando en el remate y gol, gooooooooooooooool de Odaiba, Ando pone este marcador 1-0..., vamos en el minuto 23 de la primera mitad y ya comienza a sentir la presion el equipo de Odaiba contra un poderoso Nishi que juega todo por el todo...-

-Sakura, sigueme- dijo Sora

-espera- dijo Sakura y la siguio hacia los camerinos

Sora se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca y le dijo a Sakura -bien, ya te contare que ocurre con Tai, pero prometeme que no le contaras a nadie-

-seguro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Sakura

Sora tomo un respiro y comenzo a hablar -...lo que pasa es que Tai esta enfermo y tiene limitado su rendimiento fisico por un problema cardivascular...-

-¿queeeeeee?- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida

-Sakura, no hagas mucho ruido- dijo Sora algo preocupada

-oh lo lamento- dijo Sakura

-descuida, te contare los detalles...- dijo Sora, pero no se dio cuenta de que una chica del equipo de porristas las habia seguido y escucho lo de Tai, no los detalles pero si lo suficiente para contarle a todos

-oigan chicas, ya se porque Tai no esta en el campo...- dijo la chica porrista

-en serio?, cuentanos- dijeron las porristas al unisono

-de que estan hablando?- dijo Mimi

-shhh, presta atención- dijo otra porrista

-...Tai esta enfermo y no puede jugar el partido completo- grito la chica a los cuatro vientos

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijeron las porristas, los chicos del banco y algunos que estaban en la cancha entre ellos Katsu, Davis y Ken y claro tambien parte de la tribuna y ahi sus amigos

-...se acaba el primer tiempo y el partido sigue 1-0 a favor de Odaiba, esperen lo que traera la segunda mitad...-

Tai estaba en la banca cabizbajo y se le acerco casi todo su equipo y las porristas...

-Tai, porque no nos contaste?- dijo Katsu

Tai solo alzo su mirada y le pregunto a las porristas -¿quien les conto eso?

-oi a Takenouchi decirlo- dijo la chica porrista

Tai hizo una sonrisa sarcastica y dijo -bueno, en fin, el limite de juego que tengo es de una hora, y el segundo tiempo dura 45 minutos asi que no se preocupen y juguemos bien el resto del partido y chicas apoyenos con entusiasmo-

-si- dijeron los jugadores y las porristas

-Tai es bastante imprudente como siempre- dijo Davis

En las tribunas Kari solo pudo pensar preocupada -"hermano..., Sora como fue que permitiste que se enteraran?..."-

Matt tambien penso -"idiota, como siempre haciendo sacrificios"-

Tai se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a los camerinos, cuando llego vio a Sora y a Sakura...

-oh, Tai- dijeron las 2 chicas al unisono

-oye Sakura me podrias dejar un momento a solas con Sora?- dijo Tai

-ehhh, si claro, nos vemos ahora en las porras Sora- dijo Sakura y le guiño el ojo a Sora y se fue

Sora se sonrojo un poco por esto y le dijo a Tai -y bien?, que querias decirme?-

Tai se dirgio a su loocker, saco su camiseta, sus guayos y sus espinilleras, se quito su sudadera y se las puso, mientras lo hacia le daba la espalda a Sora y le dijo con frialdad -Sora, tu eres mi mejor amiga...-

-si, eso lo se y tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo, pero porque me lo dices asi?- dijo Sora con una cara un poco preocupada

-...Matt tambien lo era hasta que me traiciono y me decepciono...- seguia diciendo Tai

-...de que hablas?, no te entiendo y no deberias hablar asi de Matt, aunque me entristezca lo de nuestra relación pero sigue siendo un gran amigo para mi, como se que lo es para ti...- dijo Sora aun con un poco de preocupación

Finalmente Tai ya estaba vestido para el partido, se levanto y dijo -...si, asi era, hasta que me decepciono como tu-

-que?, de que estas hablando Tai?, no te he hecho nada- dijo Sora preocupada y triste a la vez

-yo entiendo que te preocupes por mi, que no te gustaria que exponga mi salud en la situación en la que estoy, ni siquiera en el deporte que me gusta..., hasta entiendo que le hayas contado lo de mi problema a Sakura, porque se que ella guardaria el secreto y se que le tienes confianza, como yo se la tengo porque despues de todo es nuestra amiga...- dijo Tai dandole la espalda

Sora se sorprendio en seguida y se entristecio -...si por eso estas molesto, disculpame, se que debi preguntarte primero pero... espera como es que lo sabes?...-

Tai aun le daba la espalda y le dijo -...ya te dije que eso no es lo que me molesta, Sakura es nuestra amiga y tiene derecho a saberlo, pero lo que no soporto es que le hayas contado a todo el mundo, asi es como me entere haya afuera no se si ya todo el mundo sabe que estoy enfermo porque tu lo contaste...-

Sora se soprendio y trato de excusarse -te equivocas Tai, a la unica persona que le conte es a Sakura-

-por favor basta, no me digas mas mentiras, una chica de tu equipo de porristas llego a la cancha diciendo que tu le habias contado, y no pudo ser Sakura acaba de salir, y mucho menos Kari...- dijo Tai con tristeza y enojo aun dandole la espalda

-Tai, eso es mentira, yo no...- Sora quedo interrumpida cuando Tai volteo a verla con esa mirada, esa mirada que el casi nunca hacia y que a Sora no le gustaba ver, esa mirada que expresaba tristeza y odio, esa mirada con desden

Tai solo camino, paso por su lado y le dijo -yo, yo pense que eras mi amiga- enseguida se fue para la cancha ya que pronto daria inicio al segundo tiempo, mientras que Sora se quedo ahi de pie e inmovil

Mientrastanto afuera se escuchaba la euforia y emoción del publico que queria ya la segunda parte del partido...

-...para este segundo tiempo Odaiba solo tendra una modificación, va a entrar el simbolo del equipo, asi es me refiero a Tai Kamiya...- y casi todo el estadio resono de alegria -...aun asi Ando sigue siendo el capitan del encuentro...-

Tai piso la cancha y todos lo ovacionaban, aunque mantenia una actitud seria y penso -"debo olvidarme de ello y solo concentrarme en el partido"-

Katsu se le acerco y le dijo -oye, ya sabes que si te sientes mal, no te esfuerzes demasiado todos somos un equipo y actuamos como tal-

-si Tai, confia en nosotros- dijeron Davis y Ken que se les acercaron

-...ya va a comenzar la segunda mitad, el arbitro da el silbatazo y arranca el partido, Nishi comienza a presionar, pero Ichijouji recupera el balón, se lo da a Kamiya que comienza a hacer magia, se saca a cuatro defensas y parece que va a disparar pero se la cruza a Motomiya, dispara y... fallo..., vamos en el minuto 64 del partido y sigue 1-0 a favor de Odaiba, la lleva Kamiya que le hace un pase a Ando, pero ando la pierde y Nishi se pone en contraataque, va, se acerca a la porteria de Odaiba y gol , gooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Nishi a los 66 minutos y pone el marcador 1-1..., vamos en el minuto 70 y la lleva Motomiya y falta, falta a 45 metros de la porteria de Nishi y va a cobrar el especialista en esta situación, Kamiya toma el balón, lo acomoda, se prepara a disparar, dispara yyyyyyyyyyyyy gol, de Kamiya a los 73 minutos del partido esto se pone Odaiba 2-1 Nishi..., vamos en el minuto 80 y ya se nota el cansancio en algunos jugadores, pero aun asi Nishi sigue presionando a Odaiba, la recupara Kamiya que ha jugado de una manera imprudente en los ultimos 5 minutos, talves por la presión de que los empaten, Ando se la pide pero Kamiya prefiere continuar solo, se pasa a uno, a otro y a otro, pero un defensa interpone sus pies y falta, han derribado a Tai Kamiya que parece quejarse del dolor...-

-ahhhhh, rayos- decia Tai mientras se cogia la rodilla y se retorcia en el pasto

-estas bien Tai?- dijo Katsu que llego corriendo

-abran paso...- dijeron los medicos del equipo -...bueno parece una lesión seria, tendran que sustituir a Tai

Y mientrastanto en los camerinos, Mimi y Sakura fuerón a buscar a Sora...

-Sora pero que haces aqui?- dijo Mimi

-deberiamos estar apoyando al equipo- dijo Sakura y le puso la mano en el hombro a Sora

Sora apenas lo sintio comenzo a llorar -Tai me odia, traicione su confianza- dijo entre lagrimas

-de que hablas?- dijo Sakura

Sora seguia llorando y dijo -por mi culpa todos se enterarón del problema de Tai-

-ahh es eso?- dijo Sakura

-en fin, ahora debemos ir al campo parece que lesionarón a Tai- dijo Mimi

-que?- dijo Sora angustiada y enseguida se fue corriendo hacia la cancha

Llegarón las 3 muchachas al campo de juego y solo vierón como Tai era llevado a las bancas y realizaban su sustitución...

-oh, Tai te encuentras bien?- dijo Sora preocupada

Tai la miro con seriedad y le dijo -no creo que sea algo que te importe-

Sora puso un semblante triste y Sakura la defendio -pero que te pasa Tai?-

Tai solo se quedo callado y se quedo cabizbajo, y mientrastanto en el partido...

-...oh vamos en el minuto 84 y el partido sigue 2-1 favor de Odaiba, la lleva Motomiya que se la pasa a Ichijouji y dispara y falla pero la recupara Ando y se la quitan, ahora Nishi va en un contraataque disparan y gol, gooooooooool de Nishi a los 87 minutos del partido, esto se pone 2-2...-

Tai se enfado y desde la banca le grito a Katsu -que crees que haces?-

-...Odaiba se va en un contraataque vamos en tiempo de descuento y se la quitan a Motomiya, Nishi se acerca nuevamente a la porteria y gol, goooooooooooooooool de Nishi, se pone arriba en el marcador 3-2, y el arbitro da el fin del partido, ha pasado algo inimaginable, Odaiba perdio en su casa y Nishi asegura su clasificación, Odaiba tambien pasa pero de segundo y Asashi tambien pasa; del grupo 2 pasarón a la segunda ronda Higashinada, Kanazawa e Ikuno; del grupo 3 pasan Kiyota, Asamanami y Sawara; del grupo 4 pasan Shinjuku, Yodagawa y Kamigyo; del grupo 5 pasan Mizuho, Atsubetsu y Sakyo; y finalmente del grupo 6 pasarón los defensores del titulo Totsuka, Shikama y Kishiku, este torneo ha tenido varias sorpresas y los esperamos en la siguiente ronda, hasta luego...-

En Odaiba con felicidad, aunque no con euforia celabrarón el paso a la segunda ronda, los elegidos a su manera tambien lo hicierón, y despues de unas horas, Tai junto con Kari, TK, Davis, Ken, Katsu, Sakura, Sora y Joe fuerón al hospital de Minato donde trabajaba el papa de Joe, para cer la lesión de Tai...

-ahh ustedes aqui, veo que te esforzaste mucho y tuviste problemas, no Tai?- dijo el Dr. Kido

-la verdad es que no, me hicierón una falta y me lesionarón- dijo Tai

-es cierto- dijerón Davis y Ken al unisono

-ahhh, sigan a mi consultorio, no soy ortopedico pero se algo de esto- dijo el Dr. Kido

Entrarón a su consultorio y el Dr. Kido chequeo a Tai, pasarón unos 15 minutos...

-y bien?- dijerón los muchachos al unisono

-pues Tai esta ves no te tengo tan malas noticias, pero aun asi es un poco grave- dijo el Dr. Kido

-que pasa Dr.?- dijo Tai

-...veras tienes una herida muscular por esa patada que te dierón y no podras jugar por 3 semanas- dijo el Dr. Kido

-3 semanas?, eso es mucho tiempo, no podre jugar los octavos ni los cuartos de final- dijo Tai

-pero si tu equipo juega bien podras jugar las semifinales y la final o el partido por el tercer puesto- dijo el Dr. Kido sarcasticamente

-no se ria por favor- dijo Tai un poco enojado

-descuida Tai- dijo Davis

-ehh?- dijo Tai

-nos encargaremos de que el equipo llegue hasta las semifinales- dijo Ken

-si, cuenta con nosotros, no te decepcionaremos- dijo Katsu

-gracias chicos- dijo Tai

Asi pasarón algunos dias, hasta que un sabado los 4 dioses del Digimundo reunierón a los chicos...

-ahh, porfin llegarón- dijo Gennai

-Agumon, tu sabes que esta pasando- dijo Tai

-la verdad es que no- dijo Agumon rascandose la cabeza

-bueno chicos presten mucha atención- dijo Ebonwmon

-...veran, como saben los Darkness Souls son rivales de fuerzas descomunales...- dijo Chinlongmon

-...y tienen ayuda de enemigos del pasado, que se han puesto a su servivio y se han vuelto mas poderosos...- dijo Baihumon

-...por eso hemos tomado una drastica desición, que de seguro les parecera extraña, pero crean en nosotros, esto los ayudara...- dijo Zuquiaomon

-de que se trata?- dijerón los destinados y sus Digimons un tanto preocupados por las palabras de los dioses

-... primero que todo necesitamos 3 voluntarios para que sean lideres formaremos 3 grupos de a 5...- dijerón los 4 Digimons al unisono

-pero somos 16, quedaria sobrando alguien- dijo Izzy

-es cierto- dijo Yuto

-...Davis y Ken, ustedes dos valdran por uno, ahora si, quienes quieren ser los 3 voluntarios para escoger?- dijo Chinlongmon

-de acuerdo yo sere uno- dijo Katsu y dio un paso al frente y lo siguio Betamon

-supongo que como el mayor del grupo es mi deber tambien formar parte de esto- dijo Joe y dio un paso al frente y lo siguio Gomamon

-bien, creo que yo sere el ultimo- dijo Matt y tambien paso adelante y Gabumon lo siguio

-bueno ahora escojan 4 miembros en su equipo- dijo Zhuquiaomon

-escojo a Sakura, a Eiji, a Yuto y a Tai- dijo Katsu

-bien, yo escojere a Mimi, a Cody, a Kari y a Yolei- dijo Joe

-bueno, supongo que yo tendre a Sora, a TK, a Davis y a Ken y a Izzy- dijo Matt

-genial, ahora si preparense...- dijo Ebonwmon

-para que?- dijerón todos al unisono

-cuentales tu Chinlongmon- dijo Baihumon

-de acuerdo..., ustedes seran un grupo de debe derrotar a los otros dos con sus Digimons en una batalla uno a uno para que incrementen su poder...- dijo Chinlongmon

-?- dijerón atonitos los elegidos y sus Digimons

-es por su propio bien- dijo Gennai

-a mi no me gusta la idea de enfrentar a mis amigos asi- dijo Mimi

-ni a mi- dijo Palmon

-no se preocupen, haganlo solo para demostrar su poder, nadie saldra herido, bueno talvez un poco pero es para que sus Digimons incrementen mas sus poderes, y asi ayudaremos mejor a la defensa de la tierra y el Digimundo-

-deacuerdo yo lo hare- dijo Tai

-yo tambien- dijo Katsu

-y nosotros- dijerón Davis y Ken

-se que no me gustara pereo lo hare- dijo Kari

-lo haremos- dijerón los demas

-bien muchachos esa es la actitud, entrenen y nos veremos en dos semanas...- dijo Chinlongmon y se fue con los otros 3 dioses

-bien chicos ya escucharón, entrenen solos o en grupo o como quieran, no nos defrauden...- dijo Gennai y se fue

-bueno muchachos creo que nos veremos aqui en dos semanas- dijo Davis

-estas repitiendo a Chinlongmon- dijo TK y causo que los demas se rieran

-ahhh, bueno en fin ya saben- dijo Davis

-si- dijerón los demas

Los elegidos volvierón a la tierra y sus Digimons los acompañarón, en cuanto a la vida personal el grupo seguia un poco distanciado por Tai y Matt, Sora no lograba como pedirle disculpas a Tai por lo del secreto, en la escuela aun con la ausencia de Tai en el equipo llegarón a las semifinales, los goleadores del torneo eran Yuhiko Ogasawara de Totsuka, Tai Kamiya y Katsuhiko Ando de Odaiba, en el Tennis el equipo de Odaiba llego a la Final que seria en 3 semanas, el mismo dia que el de Futbol; en cuanto a los cumpleaños, el 15 de febrero cumplio 14 años Eiji y fue un intento para que el grupo se reunificara pero solo fuerón Tai, Katsu, Sora, Sakura, Kari, TK, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, Yuto y claro Eiji; y el 20 de Febrero cumplio Cody 13 años pero solo fuerón Matt, Yolei, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Sora, Yuto, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Mimi y claro Cody; realmente no lograban integrarse, todo por Tai y Matt, llego el 4 de Febrero y asi mismo el dia del entrenamiento de los Digidestinados...

-bien chicos, hoy nos mostraran que han hecho durante las ultimas 3 semanas, subanse a mi lomo y los llevare, Gennai, Baihumon, Ebonwmon y Zhuquiaomon nos esperan en el continente server- dijo Chinlongmon (N.A. el continente sever es donde en la primera aventura los elegidos enfrentarón a Etemon)

Volarón por unas 2 horas y llegarón al coliseo donde casi 6 años atras Greymon evoluciono en Skullgreymon...

-sera en este lugar?- dijerón los elegidos y sus Digimons

-asi es- dijo Gennai

-este lugar realmente me trae malos recuerdos- dijo Tai

-si, a mi tambien- dijo Agumon

-porque?- dijerón Sakura y Katsu

-hace casi 6 años aqui salio mal la evolución de Greymon y se convirtio en Skullgreymon...- dijo Tai -...en fin...-

-bueno que grupo quiere pelear primero?- dijo Gennai

-lo haremos nosotros- dijo el equipo de Joe

-...y nosotros- dijo el equipo de Katsu

-...listo tomen posiciones- dijo Zhuquiaomon

Mientras veia como se preparaban a pelear los elegidos y sus Digimons, Chinlongmon solo pensaba -"en realidad el gran encuentro sera el equipo de Katsu y el de Matt, supongo que todos deben ser concientes de ello"-

-...ahh se me olvido decirles algo...- dijo Baihumon -...las reglas son simples, dejar inconciente al otro Digimon, nada de intentar matarse (creo que sobra decirlo xD), si alguien se siente derrotado rindase, y los capitandes deben enfrentarse entre ellos, gana quien gane 3 de 5 combates y en caso de un empate pues se realizara otro combate con otros diferentes del grupo y asi hasta que se acabe o algo asi, obviamente hay algunos de ustedes que sus Digimon llegan a nivel ultimo y otros a nivel mega, entonces pelearan en el mismo nivel...-

En el coliseo, primero se enfrento Katsu contra Joe...

-bien, no te aproveches de nosotros- dijo Joe

-si- dijo Gomamon

-claro, confia en nosotros- dijo Katsu

-si, les daremos ventaja- dijo Betamon

-bueno, listos?... ya- dijo Gennai

-adelante Betamon!-

-Betamon Digivolve aaaa... Darktyranomon-

-Darktyranomon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Metaltyranomon-

**_Digimon Analyzer: _**Metaltyranomon, un Digimon maquina-dinosaurio, es de color gris y tiene varias partes metalicas en su cuerpo, en su brazo tiene un hueco por donde realiza su técnica "Gigas Desctructoras II" y su otra técnica es el "Laser Nuclear"

-es nuestro turno Gomamon- dijo Joe

-Gomamon Digivolve aaaa... Ikkakumon-

-Ikkakumon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Zudomon-

-pelea Metaltyranomon- dijo Katsu

-no nos quedemos atras Zudomon- dijo Joe

-veamos que tienes Zudomon- dijo Metaltyranomon

-te mostrare- dijo Zudomon y embistio a Metaltyranomon

-ahhh!, bien...- dijo Metaltyranomon y ataco -...Laser Nuclear!- disparo un poderoso rayo laser

Zudomon sonrio y realizo su contraataque -Picos Glaciales!- una poderosa cap de picos de hielo evito que el ataque de Metaltyranomon tuviera efecto

-es nuestro turno de responder Zudomon- dijo Joe

-si...- dijo Zudomon y ataco -...Martillo De Thor!- una versión mucho mas poderosa del Martillo Vulcan se dirigia a Metaltyranomon

-muestrale el poder Metaltyrannomon!- dijo Kastu

-Gigas Destructoras II!- contraataco Metaltyrannomon y derroto a Zudomon

-ahhhh- gritaba Zudomon en los aires mientras deevolucionaba en Bukamon

-ohh!, Bukamon- dijo Joe recibiendolo en los brazos

-lo siento Joe- dijo Bukamon

-el ganador... Katsu- dijo Gennai

Asi sigui una serie de combates donde los elegidos demostrarón sus nuevas habilidades con sus Digimons, lucharón luego Kari y Sakura donde Holydramon derroto con dificultad a Skullmammothmon; luego luchó Eiji contra Mimi donde Lilimon derroto a Antylamon; siguierón Yuto y Yolei y Okuwamon derroto a Hippogriffomon; y el utimo combate de ese grupo fue entre Tai y Cody donde Metalgeymon con nuevas y fantasticas tecnicas sin mucha dificultad derroto a Braquiomon. Siguio el combate del grupo de Joe contra el de Matt y primero batallarón Weregarurumon y Zudomon, donde gano Weregarurumon; luego el duelo fue entre Davis y Ken contra Yolei y sin mucha dificultad Paildramon derroto a Hippogriffomon; luego se efrento TK y Kari, una lucha que fue en serio y sin resentimientos ni ventajas ni nada donde con muy poca diferencia Seraphimon le gano a Holydramon; despues de tanta intensidad se enfrentarón Izzy y Cody, donde Megakabuterimon en un duro combate derroto a Braquiomon; y finalmente el duelo de Sora y Mimi donde Garudamon derroto con mucho esfuerzo a Lilimon. Finalmente llego el combate de los 2 grupos que todos querian ver, asi es se enfrentarian el equipo de Matt contra el de Katsu... (N.A. sin menospreciar a Kari aunque estuviera en otro grupo, su Digimon estaba entre los mas poderosos xD)

-...bien, creo que es el turno de ustedes, quien quiere iniciar?- dijo Gennai

-lo hare yo- dijo TK

-y yo- dijo Eiji

-esto sera divertido- dijo lopmon

-te demostrare de lo que soy capaz- dijo Patamon

-bueno, listos?... ya- dijo Gennai

-vamos Patamon!- dijo TK

-Patamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Seraphimon-

-adelante Lopmon!- dijo Eiji

-Lopmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Kerpymon-

-Septimo Cielo!- ataco Seraphimon sin dar espera

-ahh si?...- dijo Kerpymon y esquivo el ataque luego contraataco -...Lanza Relampago!-

-que?...- dijo Seraphimon y rapidamente tuvo que contraatacar -...Nudillo Divino!- y lanzo una bola de energia espiritual que choco con el ataque de Kerpymon y produjo una explosión

-no lo hace mal tu Digimon- dijo TK

-el tuyo tampoco- dijo Eiji

-creo que realizare mi mejor tecnica- dijo Seraphimon

-si tu lo haces, lo hare yo- dijo Kerpymon

-Asención Santificada!- ataco Seraphimon y una lluvia de relampagos se dirigia hacia Kerpymon

-Juicio Celestial!- contraataco tambien Kerpymon y otra lluvia de relampagos impacto al ataque de Seraphimon y una explosión de luz recubrio todo el coliseo

En ese momento con implacable fugacidad ataco nuevamente Seraphimon -...Excalibur!- este ataque dejo fuera de combate a Kerpymon y deevoluciono en Kokomon

-Kokomon!- dijo Eiji y lo recibio en sus brazos

TK se le acerco a Eiji y le extendio la mano y luego le dijo -no estuviste nada mal-

Eiji se la dio y le dijo -Tu Tampoco-

-bien...- dijo Gennai -...TK gano asi que van 1-0, ahora quien sigue?-

-Ire Yo- dijo Matt y Gabumon se preparo para el combate

-entonces supongo que sere tu oponente- dijo Katsu rascandose la cabeza

-bien, daremos lo mejor- dijo Matt

-asi es- dijo Gabumon

-entonces nosotros tambien- dijo Katsu

-preparense- dijo Betamon

Gennai dijo -listos... ahora-

-Gabumon pelea!- dijo Matt

-Gabumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Metalgarurumon-

-demuestra de que estas hecho Betamon- dijo Katsu

-Betamon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Gaioumon-

-preparate Gaioumon...- dijo Metalgarurumon y ataco -...Aullido Metalico!- una nueva tecnica poderosa, no tanto como el Aliento De Lobo Metalico pero consumia menos energia

-genial...- dijo Gaioumon que esquivo el ataque y contraataco -...Corte Rinkazan!-

Metalgarurumon enseguida se puso a la guardia -Alas De Navaja!- y evito el ataque de Gaioumon

-no lo haces mal- decia Gaioumon forzando sus espadas

-tu tampoco...- dijo Metalgarurumon evitando el forzamiento -...pero mira esto...- y contraataco -Gran Misil Congelante!- una versión mas poderosa del Misil Congelante ataco a Gaioumon y quedo congelado-

-y bien?...- dijo Matt

-nada mal...- dijo Katsu -...pero no lo suficiente-

En ese momento Gaioumon rompio el hielo que lo mantenia atrapado y ataco -Golpe Rinkageki!- este poderoso impacto dejo malherido a Metalgarurumon

-rayos...- grito Metalgarurumon y comenzo a atacar desenfrenadamente -...Rafaga De Misiles Congelantes!- y multiples misiles de persecusión amenazaban a Gaioumon que los esquivaba

-eso no te servira...- dijo Gaioumon

-asi es, muestrales lo que es poder- dijo Katsu

-...Terra Reactor!- y el poderoso laser acabo con los misiles y se dirigia directo a Metalgarurumon

-...pero esto si servira...- dijo Matt -...adelante Metalgarurumon-

-Gran Aliento De Lobo Metalico!- una nueva versión del ataque de Metalgarurumon mucho mas poderosa impacto el Terra Reactor, y en esa lucha de poderes gano este ataque y Gaioumon quedo fuera de combate deevolucionando a Betamon, aunque despues de ese ataque Metalgarurumon tambien deevoluciono a Gabumon

-bien hecho- dijo Matt triunfal

-uff, fue dificil Matt- dijo Gabumon exhausto

-te mereces un buen descanso...- dijo Matt -...y tu Katsu, tu Digimon es extremadamente poderoso

-si, pero tu Digimon lo es mas- dijo Katsu y se dio las palmas con Matt

-...bien, bien, Matt ganaste por lo tanto van 2-0, y quien quiere continuar?- dijo Gennai

-nosotros, siiiiiiii- dijeron Davis y Veemon emocionados

-ehhhh?- dijerón Ken y Wormmon

-si, vamos animense- dijo Davis

-mostremos de lo que somos capaces- dijo Veemon

-bueno, creo que no tenemos opción- dijeron Ken y Wormmon resignados de una forma divertida

-...y del otro lado quien va?- dijo Gennai

Tai se paro y fue a la arena junto a Agumon, y con seriedad y firmeza dijo -seguiremos nosotros Gennai-

La cara de Davis aun emocionada sintio temor y respeto a la vez, porque sabia que Tai probablemente era el mejor de todos, y penso -"vamos, sera el mejor, pero ante Wargreymon estoy seguro que Imperialdramon tiene la ventaja por ser un Digimon DNA"-

-preparense Veemon, Wormmon- dijo Agumon desafiante

Y en otro lado los dioses platicaban...

-supongo que esa es una de las peleas que querias ver, no?- dijo Zhuquiaomon

-si, asi es, se que Tai hara maravillas aun en contra del pronostico, pero si talvez pierda- dijo Chinlongmon

-vamos, puede ser el mas fuerte, pero no se les olvide que Imperialdramon es uno de los 13...- dijo Baihumon

-...asi es, yo creo que sera un espectaculo pero Wargreymon perdera ante Imperialdramon- añadio Ebonwmon

Y el equipo de Kastu conversaba...

-Tai es un demente, Imperialdramon es mas poderoso que Wargreymon- dijo Katsu

-si, asi es- dijo Betamon

-pero ha entrenado, quizas sea mas fuerte- dijo Sakura

-pero Sakura, Imperialdramon es un Digimon DNA, ek unico que puede vencerlo es Omnimon- dijo Tapirmon

-asi es, se que Tai hara un gran esfuerzo, pero perderemos- dijo Yuto

-si yo tambien lo creo- dijo Kunemon

-aun asi lo apoyaremos- dijo Eiji

-si, aun asi- dijo Lopmon

Y del otro lado el equipo de Matt platicaba tambien...

-tenemos la victoria asegurada chicos- dijo Izzy

-si, jajaja- dijo Tentomon

-y tu que crees Hermano?- dijo TK

-la verdad no se, ese idiota siempre tiene un plan entre manos- dijo Matt

-pero Matt...- dijo Gabumon

-si, tenemos la ventaja- dijo Patamon

-asi es, aunque Wargreymon sea poderoso, aun le falta para luchar con Imperialdramon- dijo Biyomon

Sora solo pensaba -"Tai, que crees que haces?, no creo que con una de tus estrategias ganes o si?"-

Y en las Gradas...

-Kari, Tai es muy osado para hacer lo que va a hacer- dijo Joe

-aja, aja, es verdad- Dijo Bukamon

-si, lo se, no se en que pensara- dijo Kari

-y tu que crees Gatomon?- preguntarón Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody y Armadillomon al unisono

-la verdad, yo opino lo mismo...- dijo Gatomon cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados (N.A. para los que no se han dado cuenta aun Gatomon es hembra xD) -...Wargreymon es bastante poderoso, pero ante Imperialdramon no tiene oportunidades-

Ya en la arena de Batalla...

-Tai no te daremos la ventaja- dijo Davis

-si, supongo, asi sera Tai- dijo Ken

-preparate Agumon- dijeron Veemon y Wormon

-eso espero, yo por mi parte no les dare ventaja...- dijo Tai con una sonrisa desafiante -...verdad Agumon?-

-asi es- dijo el dinosaurio amarillo

-bueno, sin objeciones, creo que es hora de que comienzen- dijo Gennai

-Veemon...- dijo Davis

-Wormmon...- dijo Ken

-...ahora...- dijeron los 2 y alzarón sus SD3 (N.A. recuerden en el capitulo pasado todos los Digivices y D3 del mundo se convirtierón en el SD3, sin mas sigan leyendo :D)

-Veemon Digivolve aaaa... Exveemon-

-Wormmon Digivolve aaaa... Stingmon-

-Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Paildramon-

-Paildramon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Imperialdramon-

-Imperialdramon Cambia aaaa... Modo Guerrero-

-Agumon, a luchar- dijo Tai y levanto su SD3 y brillo la luz de la Digievolución en Naranja-rojizo

-Agumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Wargeymon-

-Imperialdramon, sin tregua!- dijeron Davis y Ken

-Blaster Ionico!- ataco Imperialdramon con su bola de energia

-muy poco...- dijo Wargreymon que evadio el ataque y se dirigio con rapidez hacia Imperialdramon -...Dramon Killer!-

Imperialdramon opuso el ataque con sus garras y lanzo a Wargreymon y luego se dirigio contra el -Ataque Majestuso!- y una combinación de golpes y patadas lastimon a Wargreymon

Los demas veian la pelea segun lo que ellos creian que seguiria, pero ante la expectativa...

-eso es todo lo que tienen?- dijo Tai

-ehhh?- dijeron Davis y Ken

-les mostrare mi poder ahora...- dijo Wargreymon -...Tacleada Dramon!- de Wargeymon surgio una especie de campo escudo naranja y embistio a Imperialdremon dejandolo en el suelo causando asombro en todos

-rayos- dijo Davis sorprendido

-les dije que Tai nos sorprenderia- dijo Chinlongmon, pero los demas dioses solo miraban sorprendidos la pelea

-Wargreymon, has demostrado una ves mas tus sorprendentes habilidades...- dijo Impreialdramon -...pero, aun con el respeto que te tengo, te vencere, Laser Positrones!- el fulminante rayo se acercaba hacia Wargreymon pero no lo evadio

Wargreymon rapidamente uso su tecnica defensiva -Escudo Del Valor!- y su poderoso escudo aunque con esfuerzo repelio el Laser Positrones (N.A. el Escudo Del Valor son las "alas de Wargreymon, aunque en realidad no son alas, ya que aun sin este Wargreymon es capaz de volar. Sin mas interrupciones, sigamos con el encuentro)

-bien, pero intenta detenes este...- dijo Imperialdramon y ataco nuevamente -Rafaga De Positrones!- y de su cañon salian muchos Lasers Positrones que iban hacia Wargreymon (N.A. este ataque si me lo invente yo xD)

-eso no es suficiente...- dijo Wargreymon que con mucho esfuerzo repelio el ataque sorprendiendo a todos

Matt miraba apretando sus puños y con algo de enojo y sorpresa y penso -"rayos, como siempre tienes algo nuevo que mostrar-

Y el equipo de Tai estaba sorprendido y animandolo...

Katsu miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa penso -"Tai, tu tienes el don de sorprenderme siempre"-

Wargreymon miro a Tai y vio que el le asintio, asi que levanto sus brazos...

-que?, el Terraforce?- dijo Ken

Los dioses tambien se sorprendierón

-cielos, que temerario, el Gigalaser de Imperialdramon es mas poderoso que el Terraforce- dijo Ebonwmon

-que pretendera?- dijo Baihumon

Y los demas elegidos por su lado comentaban...

-el Terraforce, Tai debe estar desesperado- dijo Izzy

-si, el Gigalaser de Imperialdramon lo acabara- dijo Tentomon

-ya esta definida la pelea- dijo Joe

-hermano, a que juegas?- grito Kari

Y ya en la pelea de nuevo...

-Terraforce?, asi me derrotaras Wargreymon?...- grito Imperialdramon, mientras la bomba de energia crecia -ni siquiera te lo permitire, Gigalaser!- ataco Imperialdramon

-ahora!- grito Tai

En ese momento el Terraforce cuatriplico su tamaño y probalemente su poder, todos se sorprendierón y mientras el Gigalaser se acercaba Wargreymon ataco -Gran Terraforce- la bola de energia desvanecio al Gigalaser e impacto a Imperialdramon darrotandolo ante el asombro de todos

-eeee...ehhhe...el ganador... Tai y Wargreymon, esto va 2-1- dijo Gennai aun sorprendido

Tai regreso con su equipo junto a Wargreymon, y su equipo aun sorprendio lo felicito y Davis y Ken tambien tristes y sorprendidos regresarón, los dioses tambien estaban sorprendidos, nadie esperaba que Wargreymon derrotara a Imperialdramon...

-Tai eres magnifico- le dijerón sus compañeros

-si, jeje, paro la verdad ese ataque no lo podra realizar de nuevo Agumon por hoy, consume mucha energia, no es asi?- dijo Tai

-si- dijo Agumon que regresaba exhausto con una cara chistosa

-...emmm, bien, ahora quien luchara?- dijo Gennai

-yo, yo la hare- gritarón Sora y Sakura al mismo tiempo, se mirarón sorprendida y luego sonrierón y se dirigierón a la arena con sus Digimons

-Sakura, lucharemos en serio- dijo Sora

-asi es- dijo Biyomon

-yo tampoco te lo dejare facil- dijo Sakura

-aja- dijo Tapirmon

-bueno, sin mas, comienzen- dijo Gennai

-vamos Biyomon!- dijo Sora

-Biyomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon-

-Tapirmon ahora!- dijo Sakura

-Tapirmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Skullmammothmon-

Tai sentado solo penso -"esta batalla sera interensante"- y sonrio

-Asalto Aereo!- ataco Phoenixmon, una lluvia de fuego se dirigia a Skullmammothmon

-Hueso Espiral Destructor!- contraataco Skullmammothmon y el choque de poderes causo una explosión

-Alas Mach Flameantes!- volvio a atacar Phoenixmon con sus alas cubiertas de fuego para embestir a Skullmammothmon

-Estampida!- tambien Skulmammothmon embistio a Phoenixmon y este choque de poder dejo muy heridos a los Digimons

Todos miraban el combate, en realidad era un show de talento por tantas habilidades parejas y duro unos 5 minutos de la misma manera hasta que...

-bien Sakura creo que me jugare todo por el todo- dijo Sora

-si, creo que tu tampoco me das opción Sora- dijo Sakura

-Explosión Estelar!- ataco Phoenixmon con su mas poderosa tecnica

-Gran Carga!- tambien Skullmammothmon realizo su mejor tecnica y el impacto de estas dos dejo muy debiles a los 2 Digimons que deevolucionarón al nivel novato

-bueno, creo que esto es un empate- dijo Sora-bien, como sus Digimons han agotado sus energias esto es un empate, ahora los que quedan- dijo Gennai

-bien Yuto, te ganare- dijo Izzy

-ya lo veremos Izzy- dijo Yuto

-bien, sin mas que decir, comienzen- dijo Gennai

-Tentomon degievoluciona!- dijo Izzy

-Tentomon Digivolve aaaa... Kabuterimon-

-Kabuterimon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Mega

-si, eres buena- dijo Sakura

kabuterimon-

-ahora Kunemon!- dijo Yuto

-Kunemon Digivolve aaaa... Kuwagamon-

-Kuwagamon Ultradigivolve aaaa... Okuwamon-

-todo o nada Megakabuterimon- dijo Izzy

-tu igual Okuwamon- dijo Yuto

-Cuerno Mortal!- ataco Megakabuterimon

-Cuerno Omega!- tambien ataco Okuwamon y aunque con dificultad, le gano a Megakabuterimon y se acabo la pelea

-fue rapido- dijo Yuto

-si, pero emocionante- dijo Izzy y estrecho su mano con Yuto

-ehhh..., bien, el ganador Yuto, ahora van 2-2 asi que escojan un miembro de su equipo y...- Gennai no pudo terminar porque ya Matt y Tai junto a Gabumon y Agumon estaban en la arena -...ehhh, alguna objeción?-

-no- dijo Tai

-ninguna- dijo Matt

Todos sabian que este seria el duelo mas emocionante de todos, sabian que era un entrenaminto, pero tamian que por la situación de Tai y Matt se saliera de control, Kari y TK muy preocupados por sus hermanos, Sora presentia que algo saldria mal. Y los dioses a decir verdad emocionados...

-esto era lo que quieria ver- dijo Chinlongmon

-si, este sera el encuentro mas emocionante- dijo Zhuquiaomon

-y que tal si...- dijo Baihumon pero fue interrumpido

-noo, como crees?, a pesar de todo son amigos- dijo Ebonwmon

En la arena Tai y Matt intercambiarón palabras antes del encuentro...

-bien, no crees que esto es lo que todos estaban esperando?- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-idiota, como siempre quieres serel centro de atención- dijo Matt

-supongo que lucharas en serio?- dijo Tai

-te demostrare que el mundo no gira sobre ti- dijo Matt

-y porque piensas eso?- dijo Tai

-por tu estupida actitud infantil- dijo Matt

-bueno, mañana es mi cumpleaños y supongo que no me regalaras la victoria- dijo Tai con una sonrisa desafiante

-te dare algo mejor, el sabor de la derrota para que bajes de esa nube- dijo Matt tambien desfiante, un tanto preocupado por lo que Tai ya habia realizado lo imposible

-eso lo veremos, pero no te preocupes Wargreymon no puede usar mas el Gran Terraforce- dijo Tai serio y desafiante

-con o sin el te derrotare, igual nuestros Digimons lo resolveran- dijo Matt y los 2 Digimons se mirarón preocupados deseando no estar alli

Gennai tambien sentia esa presión y preocupado tragando saliva dijo -ehhh, ehhh, bien, comienzen-

-Agumon...- dijo Tai y alzo su SD3

-Agumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Wargreymon-

-Gabumon...- dijo Matt tambbien con su SD3 en el aire

-Gabumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Metalgarurumon-

Metalgarurumon no dio respiro y ataco -Rafaga De Misiles Congelantes!- se notaba lo cansado que estaba ya po la pelea con Gaioumon

-Tacleada Dramon!- ataco Wargreymon y rapidamente se dirigio hacia Metalgarurumon embistiendolo

-eso es todo Matt- dijo Tai serio y aburrido

-ahora veras- dijo Matt molesto

-Aullido Metalico!- ataco Metalgarurumon y Wargreymon esquivo su ataque, pero velozmente volvio a realizar otro ataque -Alas De Navaja!- y esta ves si logro golpear a Wargreymon que cayo al suelo

-vamos Wargreymon- dijo Tai

-adelante Metalgarurumon- dijo Matt

La pelea se convirtio en cuerpo a cuerpo por unos 7 minutos donde se mostraba pareja...

-vamos Tai, se que tieneas algo mas que mostrar- dijo Matt

-si, pero no eres digno- dijo Tai y Matt se enojo por esto

-ahh si?, muestrale Metalgarurumon- dijo Matt

-Mordida Gelida!- ataco Metalgarurumon y lastimo a Wargreymon

-bien, te has hecho merecedor, muestrales un verdadero ataque Wargreymon- dijo Tai

-Tormenta Mega Tornado!- ataco Wargreymon con una nueva versión del Mega Tornado, mucho mas poderosa, Wargreymon hacia un Mega Tornado gigante pero sin intención de ir al objetivo, de este se desprendierón 2 tornados que comenzarón a golpear bruscamente a Metalgarurumon y luego lo atrajerón al tornado principal que era donde estaba Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon quedo casi derrotado

Matt enojado miro a Tai y le dijo -si tu no puedes o no queres hacer tu mejor tecnica yo si lo hare, adelante Metalgarurumon-

-Gran Aliento De Lobo Metalico!- ataco Metalgarurumon y parecia que ya habia ganado

-no esta mal- dijo Tai con seriedad

-nada mal?, por favor, admite tu derrota- dijo Matt

En ese momento Wargreymon destruyo el hielo que lo mantenia prisionero y sorprendio a todos cuando brillo y pareciera que iba a realizar un nuevo ataque pero Tai lo interrumpio -detente Wargreymon, no lo hagas...- todos voltearón a ver sorprendidos a Tai, y a su ves Wargreymon se detuvo y descendio, Tai se acerco a el, miro a Matt

-que crees que haces?- dijo Matt sorprendido

Tai alzo la mano y dijo -yo..., me retiro-

-queeeeeeeeeeee?- dijerón todos sorprendidos

-creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo Tai

-que estas haciendo idiota- dijo Matt molesto que corrio y agarro a Tai de su camisa -crees que no me di cuenta que Wargreymon no combatio en serio?, me tomas como un debilucho?, crees que soy estupido?-

Los demas tratarón de disuadir a Matt, pero Tai los detuvo y lo miro con esos ojos que Sora no le gustaba ver, Matt lo solto y Tai le dijo -me parece que el unico que quiere llamar la atención aqui eres tu con esa infantil actitu, y asi mismo con esa estupidez me demuestras que no eres digno de luchar conmigo, te falta madurez y el sentido del honor y la lealtad-

Matt se quedo callado y Gennai dijo -ehhhh, bien, como Tai se retiro ustedes ganan-

-bueno, hoy nos demostrarón grandes habilidades- dijo Zhuqiaomon

-creo que aunque muchos de ustedes perdieran, han obtenido grandes habilidades- dijo Ebonwmon

-nos han demostrado que su mundo y el Digimundo puesden estar seguros en la lucha con los Darkness Souls- dijo Baihumon

-asi que su entrenamiento ha finalizado y pueden irse a casa con sus Digimons...- dijo Chinlongmon -...pero deben estar alerta-

Los elegidos felices y preocupados a la vez por como se desintegraba el grupo por culpa de Tai y Matt querian que esa situación acabara, al dia siguiente llego el cumpleaños de Tai, una gran fiesta a la que asistio mucha gente de la escuela Odaiba y Joe, aun asi Tai y Matt seguian distanciados, pasaban los dias y las semanas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y mientrastanto en algun lugar del Digimundo, en la oscuridad donde la maldad acechaba, los Darkness Souls se habia reunido...

-porfin volvierón inutiles- dijo Chaosdramon

-los sentimos amo- dijerón 2 Digimons en las sombras

-ya salgan de ahi- dijo Puppetmon

-estoy aqui- dijo el primer Digimon

**_Digimon Analyzer:_** Chaospiedmon, cuando el caos invadio a piedmon lo convirtio en un ser aun mas maligno, su apariencia ahora es blanca y negra, es uno de los 3 generales del caos, sus tecnicas un siguen siendo las mismas

-y yo- dijo el segundo Digimon

**_Digimon Analyzer:_** Chaosmetalseadramon, al igual que Chaospiedmon, se volvio un ser mas maligno, su color es ahora negro y dorado y sus tecnicas siguen siendo las mismas

-que averiguarón?- dijo Murmuxmon

-los Chiquillos tontos se enfrentarón entre ellos en un entrenamiento- dijo Chaospiedmon

-y tienen nuevas tecnicas?- pregunto Grandracmon

-si, pero casi somos descubiertos y tuvimos que marcharnos- dijo Chaosmetalseadramob

-idiotas, deberia deshacerme de ustedes...- dijo Murmuxmon

-no importa dejen asi...- dijo Chaosdramon

-ehhhh?- dijeron todos los Digimons

-...igual porfin logre obtener una muestra de sangre del el- dijo Chaosdramon

-hablas en serio?- dijo Grandracmon

-mira lo que he conseguido- dijo Cahosdramon y llegarón a una de las mazmorras del castillo de las tinieblas, y los Digimon vierón que tenian presos muchos Digimon de todo tipo, pero tenian los ojos rojos y parecia que tenian rabia

-realmente lo conseguiste- dijo Murmuxmon

-si, ni con todo el entrenamiento, ni con ayuda de esos estupiod dioses podran con nosotros, hahahahahahahaha- rio perversamente Chaosdramon junto a las demas Digimon

Un extraño virus fue creado por Chaosdramon, y al parecer los momentos que amenazaban mas y mas al Digimundo y la tierra se acercaban a gran velocidad.

* * *

Uy porfin acabe, lamento la demora, pero escribir esto es demasiado, espero que las haya gustado, y ya saben que trato de que esto sea lo mas real y no invento ningun Digimon, si tienen dudad, metanse a , o a wikimon y hay encontraran todo, si hay cosas que ni yo puedo explicar, ahi encontraran la respuesta xD.

Voviendo a la trama...¿que sera lo que hizo Chaosdramon con ese virus?, ¿mejorara la situación entre Tai y Matt?, ¿que le espera a los elegidos?, ¿acabare mas rapido los capitulos?.

Esperen antes del fin de esta seman el capitulo 6 de mi fanfic titulado _**"La Final Del Torneo Convertida En Un Caos"**_, no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews.


	6. La Final Del Torneo Convertida En Un Cao

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animation Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** Hola de nuevo, como se los prometi aqui vengo con el sexto capitulo de mi fanfic, aqui aclararemos mas cosas de algunos personajes e iniciaran porfin las confrontaciones entre los Drakness Souls y los Destinados.

En fin sin mas que decir (dejen reviews xD) comenzemos con el capitulo 6

* * *

**6. La Final Del Torneo Convertida En Un Caos**

En un intento de los elegidos por nuevamente que el grupo se uniera celebrarón los cumpleaños de Matt el 11 de Marzo, el de Davis el 29 de Abril, el de Yolei el 3 de Mayo, y el de Katsu el 20 de Mayo pero sin exito alguno; tampoco Sora lograba reconciliarse con Tai, aunque ya habia logrado algo con que se volvieran a saludar; asi paso el mes de Junio y llego el mes de Julio, apenas para que Tai se recuperara de su lesión ya que ese mes seria la semifinal y la final del torneo de futbol, de tennis, de basketball y de otras disciplinas...

_**Odaiba, Minato-ku Tokio 30 de Junio De 2005**_

Como de costumbre Tai otra ves tenia su extraño sueño...

_**-Sueño de Tai, pov Tai-**_

_"Que?, nuevamente aqui?, que significara?... se que es solo un sueño pero es tan real, Tokio mi ciudad tan serena..., y en la torre de Tokio ese tipo o ser extraño, parece un demonio, pero definitivamente no es un Digimon, quienes lo acompañan, esas siluetas negras si lo son; y sus otros dos compañeros tambien son como el, y tienen dos Digimons que si me parecen familiares pero en tanta oscuridad no los distingo, nisiquiera se ve vien por ese eclipse lunar, lunar?... nunca en mi vida habia visto algo asi esa luna roja, tan roja como la sangre..._

_Y en un edificio de en frente estan todos mis amigos con sus Digimons dispuestos a luchar, pero no son lo suficientemente poderosos para hcerles frente, y no estoy yo, si estuviera nunca permitiria que mi ciudad fuera devastada como veo que ocurre, tanta destrucción, no soporto verlo, donde diablos estoy?, donde esta Agumon?..., habremos muerto?..., no, no creo... pero... de otra forma donde estamos?"_

_**-Fin del sueño de Tai, fin pov Tai-**_

-ahhhh...- Tai se desperto de su pesadilla se toco la frente y estaba sudando

-ehhh?... que sucede Tai?- dijo Agumon tambien despertandose

Tai se tocaba la frente como si le doliera, luego le respondio a su amigo -lo que pasa es...-

-...es otra ves ese sueño, no?- dijo el dinosaurio naranja interrumpiendo a su amigo

-si, asi es, me tiene muy preocupado- dijo Tai

-deberias consultarlo con Kari y con Sora, no se- dijo Agumon

-tienes razón, deberia, pero creo que no es el momento aun- dijo Tai

Asi Tai se levanto, desayuno junto a Agumon , Kari, Gatomon y su mama, se arreglo y ya estaba listo para irse...

-adios Agumon, no hagas desorden- dijo Tai de una manera chistosa

-jejeje, no te preocupes, no me metere al refrigerador- dijo Agumon

-adios mama- dijo Tai

-adios hijo, vere tu partido por tv, cuidate y buena suerte- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

Asi fue como Tai salio hacia la escuela, pero en el camino se encontro a Sora

-ehhhh... hola Tai- dijo Sora un tanto nerviosa

-ahhh, hola- dijo Tai sin mostrar mucho interes

-como has seguido?- dijo Sora

-la verdad, no tan bien- dijo Tai

-y porque?- dijo Sora

Tai seguia camiando y le dijo -veras, primero estoy un poco triste por lo que no puedo jugar un partido completo...-

Sora se sintio triste y culpable a la vez por lo del chisme, y por cer asi a su amigo y le dijo -Tai... yo...-

-...pero eso no es lo que me preocupa en realidad- dijo Tai interrumpiendo a Sora

-pero... por que lo dices?- dijo la destinada del amor con curiosidad

-veras...- asi Tai le comento a Sora acerca de su sueño, o mas bien pesadilla

-...en serio?- dijo Sora sorprendida

-si, no entiendo la verdad, porque se que en ese momento en la torre de Tokio, quienes estan ahi no son los Darkness Souls- dijo Tai

-pero... si no son los Darkness Souls, entonces quienes son?- dijo Sora

-la verdad no se...- dijo Tai -...nisiquiera las siluetas de esos Digimons se me hacen familiares-

Sora viendo como estaba Tai con una sonrisa trato de animarlo y le dijo -animo, veras que las cosas mejoraran, y si tienes dudas, porque no lo consultas con Chinlongmon?-

-si, tienes razón, luego le dire- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

Sora se puso feliz al ver a Tai sonreir de nuevo y sin que ella se lo imaginara le dijo -asi es, yo te guardare el secret...- y se tapo la boca, recordo lo sucedidose sintio un poco triste, y no sintio valor para darle la cara a Tai y solo le dijo -...yo... lo lamento-

No esperaba nada, talvez un insulto, o que Tai se fuera, pero Tai le puso la mano al hombro y le dijo -respecto a eso, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te trate, se que tu nunca le hubieras contado a nadie mas, soy un tonto en ese momento me deje cegar por el enojo y...- Tai suspiro -...bueno, no debi tratarte asi, tu eres mi mejor amiga, te confiaria mi vida y mucho mas porque tu me...-

-...yo que?- dijo Sora extrañada

-...tu me caes muy bien, ya lo sabes, eres una persona fundamental en mi vida, y sin mas que decirte, perdoname- dijo Tai y abrazo

Sora se sonrojo al principio, porque no espero que eso sucediera, pero le correspondio al abrazo a Tai y le dijo -gracias-

Despues de tanto drama, porfin llegarón a la escuela, luego de pasar Tai su obstaculo diario (N.A. sus admiradoras :S), junto a Sora llegarón al salón 11-2...

-Kamiya, como siempre tu tarde...- dijo el profesor Fujiyama

-ehhh?, pero de que habla es la primera vez que llego tarde este año- dijo Tai con una gotita y sus compañeros rierón

-...y tu tambien Takenouchi?, vaya estos chicos de hoy en dia, en fin, tomen asiento- dijo el profesor Fujiyama y continuo su clase...

Ese dia Sora se sento junto a Tai en la esquina cerca de la ventana, delante de ellos Katsu y Sakura, Matt estaba mas hacia el centro y cerca del tablero junto a Jun (N.A. ya saben como es, nunca lo deja en paz :D), Sora se sintio feliz, habian pasado años de que no se sentaba junto a Tai a platicar, bueno mas bien meses, realmente se sentia bien, pero por el hecho de que recupero a su amigo. Finalmente se acabo la jornada escolar, y llego el momento del partido de la semifinal, no culaquier encuentro, seria el derby de Tokio...

-...hola, bienvenidos a las semifinales del torneo de nacional de futbol, hoy sera el segundo partido de la semifinal desde el estadio olimpico de Tokio, ayer Totsuka vencio a Yodogawa 5-2 y aseguro su clasificación a la final, asi que de este partido saldra su oponente, hoy sera el derby de Tokio, asi es se enfrentan Odaiba y Shinjuku...- la gente grita de emoción -...nos hemos enterado de que Kamiya ya se recupero de su lesión, pero este gran equipo de Odaiba, no seria nada sin el volante Ichijouji que no solo ha contribuido con pases, sino con goles, tambien la magnifica actuación de los delanteros Ando y Motomiya... ahhh aqui vienen los actos de protocolo...- (N.A. 5 minutos despues zzzzzz) -...bien, va a comenzar el partido, yyyyy... ya arranco, la mueve Kamiya, se la pasa a Ando, parece que se ponen al ataque, y Ando se la pasa a Motomiya, se mueve el triplete maravilla (N.A. el triplete marravilla son los 3 delanteros de Odaiba :)), la lleva Tai, parece que disparara, pero no, se la pasa a Ando y a su ves se la da a Motomiya para que dispare, pero el arquero de Shunjuku lo ataja..., vamos en el minuto 17 del partido, hemos visto un verdadero espectaculo por parte de los dos equipos que no ceden, la lleva Shinjuku, pero en una rapida maniobra Ichijouji recupera el balón y manda un pase largo a Kamiya, Kamiya la recibe de pecho, burla a un defensa, se la pasa a Ando, el centra y Motomiya va a cabecear, pero el arquero manda el balón lejos con sus puños, pero que?... aparece Kamiya con un remate de media distancia yyyy... gol, gooooooooooooooooooool, que golazo por favor, desde casi 40 mts. Kamiya hace maravillas, el partido se pone Odaiba 1-0 Shinjuku..., vamos en el minuto 39 y que partido tan emocionante, aunque Odaiba lleva la ventaja, Shinjuku no da tregua, la lleva Motomiya, se la pasa rapídamente a Kamiya, se saca a uno... a otro y a otro, definitivamente "la maravilla de Tokio", se la pasa a Ando, este dispara y... que postazo, el travesaño niega el segundo gol de Odaiba..., que emocionante encuentro definitivamente es casi como una final, vamos al minuto 44 y dan 2 minutos de tiempo extra, la lleva Shinjuku y quiere el empate a cualquier costo, disparan y Shogata salva a Odaiba con un despeje al tiro de esquina..., Shinjuku se dispone a cobrar, cobra y Kamiya despeja el balón, el arbitro da la señal y finaliza la primera mitad...-

El estadio olimpico de Tokio estaba de infarto, la hinchada de Odaiba aunque con la minima diferencia, estaba feliz, entre tanto en los camerinos, el entranador Honda le daba alientos a su equipo

-vaya, Shinjuku es demasiado bueno, por eso esta aqui, se que vamos ganando, pero es por la minima diferencia asi que no se confien- dijo el entrenador Honda

-siiiii- decian los muchachos del equipo

Luego el entrenador se acerco a Tai y le dijo al oido -cuando sientas que ya no puedes mas, levanta tu mano para sustituirte, y ya sabes no te esfuerzes demasiado, eres la pieza fundamental del equipo y si queremos llegar a la final, te necesitamos-

-si, lo se...- dijo Tai cabizbajo

Por otro lado, estaba el equipo de porristas alentando al publico...

-1 2 3, Odaiba ganara waaaa- decian al unisono las chicas

-oye Sora, porque estas tan feliz?- pregunto Sakura

-si, tienes una cara iluminada- dijo Mimi

-pues...- dijo Sora como en las nubes -...finalmente me reconcilie con Tai y nuevamente somos los mejores amigos-

-ahhh, me alegro, ya suponia que debia intervenir- dijo Sakura levantando el dedo y guiñendo el ojo

Y en las tribunas...

-wow, realmente Tai se esta luciendo- dijo Yuto

-si, el mitico número diez del equipo- dijo Izzy

-asi es, pero recuerden que su juego esta limitado a una hora- dijo Joe acomodando sus lentes

-si, pero aun asi, se que mi hermano nos dara un espectaculo- dijo Kari emocionada

-si, tienes razón- dijo TK abrazando a Kari

-...bueno, finalmente va a iniciar la segunda mitad de este emocionante encuentro, Odaiba va a la cabeza por la minima diferencia frente a Shinjuku..., los jugadores salen con un cambio cada uno, ahora si Shinjuku se dispone a dar el saque inicial, el arbitro da la señal y comenzamos..., la mueve Shinjuku por el medio campo, van de toque en toque intentando acercarse a la porteria de Odaiba, pero Kamiya la recupera e inicia el contraataque, va solo, se saca a un defensa, burla a otro y otros dos lo quieren atacar, se la pasa a Ando y este se la devuelve, Kamiya realiza un potente disparo y se va a tiro de esquina..., vamos en el minuto 56 y ya se nota el cansancio de muchos, entre ellos Tai Kamiya que se ve fatigado..., se la pasan a "el mago de Odaiba" (N.A. osea Tai xD)..., pero que hace?, da un remate demasiado largo de media cancha!, ha visto desprevenido al portero de Shinjuku yyyy... gol, goooooooooooooool, que maravilla, un golazo de larga distancia, a casi 60 mts. de la porteria Kamiya hace el mejor gol del torneo hasta ahora..., vamos en el minuto 59 y el marcador va Odaiba 2-0 Shinjuku...-

Tai se detuvo, sabia que no podia continuar, sentia latir su corazón a un ritmo muy elevado, sabia que tenia su respiración agitada y que sudaba demasiado y solo pudo pensar algo -"si, ya lo se, no debo seguir por mi propio bien, 2-0 parece una buena diferencia, se que Katsu manejara bien la situación junto a Davis y Ken y el resto del equipo, por eso... por eso..."-

-...que?, Tai Kamiya levanta su mano, que significara?..., parece que hay un cambio en el equipo de Odaiba, sale Kamiya?, asi es y en su lugar entra con el número 20 Hidetoshi Yanagisawa...-

Tai se disponia a salir del campo, no sin antes acercarse a Katsu, le dio la banda de capitán y le dijo -ahora todo depende de ti, se que haras un gran trabajo- sonrio y salio del campo directo a las bancas

Todo el estadio quedo sorprendido por esto, en las gradas Matt solo penso -"si, me lo suponia, como siempre quieres ser el centro de atención, aun asi arriesgando a tu equipo, aunque... es mejor que lo hagas, en esas condiciones nadie expondria su salud, es mejor asi, incluso para alguien como tu"-

-...bien, vamos en el minuto 85 y el marcador sigue 2-0 a favor de Odaiba, ante la gran presión de Shinjuku han pasado a la defensiva, solo contraatacando con sus delanteros, pero la lleva Shinjuku e Ichijuoji realiza una maravillosa acción y recupera el balón, se mueve y rapidamente se la pasa a Ando, se va y comienza a hacer una bonita dupla con Motomiya, Motomiya parece disparar al arco, pero la centra a Ando, este cabecea y gol, gooooooooooooool de Odaiba a los 90 minutos del partido, el arbitro da el pitido final y Odaiba va a la final, el mayor encuentro de todos, pero Shinjuku se medira frente a Yodagawa por el tercer puesto en dos dias, y la final sera la proxima semana en el estadio Ajinomoto, no se la pierdan...-

Contentos los muchachos festejaban su gran hazaña, Odaiba Minato-ku estallaba de emoción, pero mientras en la tierra todo se veia tan bien, en el Digimundo fuerzas oscuras preparaban un nuevo plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en la zona oscura del Digimundo, en el castillo de las tinieblas los Darkness Souls se preparaban...

-y donde dejaste a esa sarta de estupidos?- pregunto Grandracmon

-estan entrenando en otras mazmorras, saben que pronto sera un nuevo ataque- dijo Murmuxmon

Chaosdramon llamo la atención de sus 2 compañeros y les dijo -bueno, miren esto, con la sangre de el cree un virus sumamente poderoso que...-

-...si, si, esa historia ya la contaste- dijo Murmuxmon interrumpiendo a Chaosdramon

-...callate, esta parte no se la he contado...- dijo Chaosdramon furioso y continuo -...en fin, si uno de estos Digimons que tenemos aqui muerde a otro, lo infectara, se volvera malvado, sus ojos se volveran rojos y mostrara agresividad, pero lealtad hacia nosotros-

-wow, realmente eres un genio Chaosdramon, me sorprendes- dijo Grandracmon divertido y aplaudiendo

Pero luego Chaosdramon se puso serio y les dijo a sus compañeros -recuerden que si este plan fracasa, no tendremos con que enfrentarnos a esos elegidos, bueno no presisamente a ellos, sino a sus dos caballeros de la realeza-

-te refieres a Omnimon e Imperialdramon?- pregunto Mirmuxmon

-si, aunque no tengan memoria, sus poderes son inmensos, recuerden que ellos fuerón escogidos por uno de los cuatro Digimons supremos- dijo Chaosdramon

-ahhh los cuatro Digimons que fuerón los creadores de este patetico mundo, y su deidad suprema que creo a los Digimons- dijo Grandracmon

-pero sabes que por nuestro propio beneficio, tres de esos Digimons estan muertos o encerrados, en fin, sabes que no volveran, deteste la epoca en la que estuvimos a sus servivios- dijo Murmuxmon

-si, solo como nosotros tres escogidos por esos tontos y nos llamarón los Darkness Souls, sus maximos generales, bueno despues de esos otros once idiotas- dijo Chaosdramon con amargura

-te refieres a los Demon Lords y a esos otros cuatro Digimons?- pregunto curioso Grandracmon como un niño chiquito

-si, obvio, a veces me sacas de quicio sabes?...- dijo Chaosdramon -...pero ya saben que para nuestra suerte fuerón destruidos o encerrados hace casi diez años en tiempo de la tierra-

-si, igualmente esos tres Digimons supremos eran manipulados por los humanos, por eso destruiremos a los humanos hahahaha- dijo perversamente Murmuxmon

-pero otra cosa que me tranquiliza es que el cuarto Digimon supremo sea tan solo una leyenda, ya que segun decian los escritos antiguos, despues de crear el Digimundo el encerro a sus otros tres compañeros para asegurar la paz del Digimundo en la antiguedad y luego desapareccio dejando la protecci'on del Digimundo en mano de los dioses menores y sus caballeros de la raleza, decian que el era capaz de medirseles a los tres y destruirlos, dicen que el fue capaz de destruir a el creador de los Digimons, al verdadero dios del Digimundo, con o sin la ayuda de sus poderosos caballeros de la realeza era el mas increible de todos, por eso yo por si las dudas quiero destruir a esos tontos- dijo Chaosdramon

-en serio era asi de poderoso ese Digimon que decian que encerro a nuestros antiguos amos en el pasado?- pregunto nuevamente Grandracmon

-hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso...- dijo con una gota Chaosdramon -...pero en todo caso, es mejor por si las dudas-

-y que hay de esos cuatro dioses del Digimundo?, sabes que son extremadamente poderosos- dijo Murmuxmon

-si, lo se, pero recuerda que sus sirvientes los "poderosos devas", fuerón destruidos, y ellos son los dioses menores, lo unico que tenian para defenderse eran los caballeros de la realeza y solo les quedan dos y un puñado de insignificantes niños elegidos por todo el mundo con pateticos Digmons hahahaha- dijo Chaosdramon

Sin duda alguna el Digimundo y la tierra tendrian un peligroso destino si la situación seguia empeorando...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente se acercaba mas y mas el dia de la final, asi que para no tomar muchas preocupaciones, ni pensar mucho el los Darkness Souls, los Digidestunados decidierón tomarse el dia para descansar y divertirse junto a sus Digimons...

-oye Tai ya te enteraste de como quedarón Shinjuku y Yodogawa?- dijo Davis

-si, algo supe, que Yodagawa se quedo con el trecer puesto- dijo Tai

-si quien lo diria- dijo Katsu sonriendo

-y me llevaras a ver el partido final Tai?- dijo Agumon con los ojos brillosos

-ehhh... si claro, pero porfavor no hagas esa cara- dijo Tai con una gotita

-y me llevaras tu Davis?- dijo Veemon

-y tu Kastu?- dijo Betamon

-y tu Ken?- dijo Wormmon

-jejeje, si claro- dijerón los tres chicos al unisono con una gotita y los demas elegidos y sus Digimon se rieron

-bueno y que haremos?- dijo Kari

-iremos a las aguas termales de Oedo-Onsen-Monogatari- dijeron Mimi y Yolei al mismo tiempo de ena forma divertida junto a Palmon y Hawkmon

-ehhh si pero no llamen mucho la atención, nos miran raro- dijo Cody con una sonrisita sarcastica y una gotita

-asi es- dijo Armadillomon imitando a Cody

-en fin, pues vayamos- dijo Matt

-si, suena divertido- dijo Gabumon

Asi que fuerón primero todos a las aguas termales y la verdad les ayudo mucho para relajarse, se divirtierón mucho y fue como un rincón romantico para Kari y TK, para Yolei y Ken y Kastu y Sakura que tuvierón uno que otro encuentro...

-jejeje, eso estuvo bien- dijo Yuto

-si- dijo Kunemon emocionado

-ahora donde iremos en su plan?- dijo Izzy

-si, me muero por saberlo- dijo Tentomon

-que les parece a la torre de Tokio?- dijo TK

-si- dijeron todos emocionados, bueno no todos, porque para Tai aunque le gustara mucho, ultimamente esa torre no lo dejaba dormir en sus sueños

Llegarón y cada uno se fue a mirar desde distintos puntos y Sora decidio quedarse con Tai, para que no se angustiara mucho...

-asi que aqui es donde ocurre tu sueño?- dijo Sora mientras veia junto a Tai Tokio desde el mirador

-si, asi es...- dijo Tai -...ves aquel edificio?- le pregunto a Sora mientras señalaba con el dedo

-si, pero que es lo que dices que ocurre alli?- pregunto Sora

Agumon tomo la palabra -es ahi donde dices que...-

Y Tai lo interrumpio -...si, alli es donde estan todos ustedes junto a sus Digimons...- dijo Tai con una mirada que preocupo a Sora -...y aqui arriba del mirador, estan esos extraños sujetos que junto a sus oscuros Digimons comienzan a destruir Tokio-

Sora lo miro y le dijo -y dices que ni tu ni Agumon aparecen aqui-

-si, algo asi- dijo Tai preocupado

Sora no le gustaba ver asi a su mejor amigo y penso en todas las veces en que ella se sintio triste, y el siempre le daba animos asi que le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo -no tienes que preocuparte por algo asi, es cierto que talves hayan unas que otras cosas que hayan sucedido pero animo, veras como todo sale adelante-

Tai cambio su semblante al de una sonrisa y le dijo -si, gracias-

Luego de unas horas comenzo a atardecer, realmente les habia caido muy bien esa salida a los destinados, pero por la hora empezarón a marcharse a sus casas...

-ahhh, que gran dia- dijo Mimi estirando sus brazos

-si Mimi jejejeje- dijo Palmon muy feliz

-bueno creo que me ire a casa ya- dijo Joe

-si, vamos Joe- dijo Gomamon

-yo me ire tambien- dijo Izzy

-y yooo- dijo Yolei

-bueno te acompañare, adios muchachos- dijo Ken

-de acuerdo, vamos todos- dijo Matt

-hermano, primero dejemos a Kari en casa, si?- dijo TK

-ahhh, de acuerdo- dijo Matt como sin animo, ya que no queria ir a la cas de Tai

De hecho a Tai tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Matt fuera, por eso se invento una excusa a Kari -oye, debo ir a hacer algo asi que llegare mas tarde a casa, nos vemos- y Tai se fue corriendo junto a Agumon

-espera hermano- gito Kari, pero Tai ya habia desaparecido

Sora si se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba Tai y penso -"ahhh, no me gusta que hagas eso, definitivamente eres muy maduro pero tienes un orgullo demasiado grande"-

Biyomon vio a Sora tan pensativa y le dijo -Sora, estas bien?-

-ehhh, si...- dijo Sora saliendo de sus pensamientos, luego miro a todos los lados y ya no estaban los demas y le pregunto a Biyomon -oye Biyomon, a donde se fuerón los demas?-

-mientras estabas distraida se fuerón a sus casas- dijo el ave rosada

-ahhh, ya veo...- dijo Sora, y recordo que queria ver a Tai para decirle algo -oye Biyomon, acompañame a buscar a Tai-

Caminaron hasta llegar a la noria Daikanransha (N.A. la noria Daikaransha es esa rueda de la fortuna o de chicago o como la llamen que esta en Tokio y seguro la han visto en varios animes ;D), ahi estaba Tai con Agumon sentados en una mesa, Tai bebia algo y Agumon comia Onagiris (N.A. Onagiris son esas bolas de arroz :o)

-finalmente te encontre- dijo Sora cruzada de brazos y un poco seria

-Ehhh?, Sora que haces aqui?- dijo Tai extrañado

-jejejeje, mejor los dejamos solos- dijo Biyomon, tomo a Agumon y se lo llevo a otro lado

El semblante de Sora cambio un poco y le dijo a Tai -porque no terminas ya con eso?, Matt es tu mejor amigo y me duele verlos asi, ademas hacen que todos nos distanciemos-

Tai se paro de la mesa, se puso serio y le dijo a Sora -ven, subamos a la rueda y te cuento-

Los dos se subierón, pero habia un silencio incomodo, cuando ya estaban en lo mas alto Sora le dijo a Tai -ahora si cuentame, y si me dices que es por lo que terminamos me enojare contigo-

Tai la miro a los ojos y le dijo -hay otrs cosas de por medio, cosas que son entre el y yo, ya que cada uno de nosotros tiene ciertas cualidades que chocan y que es mejor que yo lo hable con el personalmente cuando se nos de la oportunidad y cada uno tenga la disposición...- Sora lo miraba un tanto preocupada o con un poco de desden y Tai continuo -...pero oyeme algo, no quero que nadie se meta en este asunto, ya Matt y yo veremos como solucionar esto-

-entiendo, disculpame, no sabia lo que sentias- dijo Sora

Tai le levanto el rostro y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo -descuida, solo queria que entendieras mi sentir, es talvez igual al de Matt-

Sora sonrio, y con su dedo le apunto a Tai y le dijo sonriendo pero a la ves advirtiendo -pero debes prometerme que pronto solucionaras este asunto-

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai sonriendo

Finalmente se bajarón, caminaroón por el parque, y Tai acompaño a Sora a su casa...

-bueno, te veo mañana- dijo Tai sonriendo

-si, adios- dijo Agumon

-nos vemos- dijo Biyomon y se entro a la residencia Takenouchi

-oye Tai- dijo Sora

-si, di...- Tai se detuvo cuando Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez se lo dio cerca de la boca

-nos vemos mañana- dijo Sora sonrojada, y se mietio rapido a su casa

Tai se quedo perplejo e inmovil, un tanto sonrojado y Agumon le grito -oye Taaaaiii... jajaja creo que lo vas a conseguir-

-No, no seas tonto Agumon- dijo Tai en un tono un tanto sarcastico

Ya se habian ido Tai y Agumon, Sora ya estaba en su cama y Biyomon a su lado ya estaba dormida...

-"que es lo que me sucede, yo me iba a despedir de Tai como siempre, pero... ese beso fue casi en su boca..."- se sonrojo y seguia pensando en ese momento

_**-Flashback-**_

_Finalmente se bajarón, caminaroón por el parque, y Tai acompaño a Sora a su casa..._

_-bueno, te veo mañana- dijo Tai sonriendo_

_-si, adios- dijo Agumon_

_-nos vemos- dijo Biyomon y se entro a la residencia Takenouchi_

_-oye Tai- dijo Sora_

_-si, di...- Tai se detuvo cuando Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez se lo dio cerca de la boca_

_-nos vemos mañana- dijo Sora sonrojada, y se mietio rapido a su casa_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-"...en ese momento solo senti un instinto, sera acaso que Tai me..., no no no, pero si fuera asi, sentiria algo por mi?"- seguia sonrojada -"no quiero veverme a enamorar de el?, pero... acaso yo me enamore de el?... el siempre me ha visto solo como su amiga, o como Kari algo asi como su hermana, pero recuerdo ese dia, ese dia fue... recuerdo porque me enamore de el"-

_**-Flashback-**_

_Apenas si ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que habian llegado al septimo grado, y ya tenian un trabajo complejo de Matáticas, Tai y Sora se encontraban en la residencia Takenouchi, estaban en el cuarto de Sora y eran como las 10 pm y era para el dia siguiente, unos terribles 180 ejercicios..._

_-ahh, ya no puedo mas- dijo Sora soltando su lapiz_

_-descuida, si quieres yo continuo desde este ejercicio- dijo Tai apuntando con su dedo en la hoja_

_-no, no, ya hiciste la mitad de los ejercicios y yo apenas llevo veinte de mi mitad, como crees que te puedo permitir seguir, me sentiria mal- dijo Sora_

_Tai sonrio y dijo -yo me sentiria mas mal viendote asi desesperada y sin tu bella sonrisa-_

_Sora se sonrojo y le entrego el lapiz y Tai continuo, Sora miro a Tai y se puso a pensar -"has madurado bastante, hace un año estarias gritando y desesperado en el decimo ejercicio, o pero au, ya estarias dormido"- Sora solto un risita_

_-Que ocurre?- dijo Tai extrañado por la risa de Sora_

_-no, no es nada, ya vengo- dijo Sora y salio de su habitación, fue a la cocina y se quedo pensando en lo que Tai le habi dicho -"no solo has madurado, te has convertido en todo un caballero, y ahora que lo pienso te has vuelto mas guapo"- sora sonrio y volvio a su habitación con leche y galletas, vio a Tai y todavia se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios, asi que Sora le dijo con una sonrisa -mira, traje algo de comer para que de motivación-_

_Tai la volteo a mirar y con una sonrisa le dijo -gracias, me caeria bien en este momento- solto el lapiz, tomo el vaso y comenzo a comer galletas_

_Sora lo miro y con curiosidad le pregunto -y esta ves por que no te hiciste con Matt para el trabajo?, desde que son los mejores amigos lo hacen casi todo juntos-_

_Tai paro de tomar leche y le dijo a la pelirroja -pues porque el es mi mejor amigo, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, a ti te conozco practicamente desde siempre y no iba a dejar que te quedaras sola para esto...- sora se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esto y Tai prosiguio -...ademas Matt debe relacionarse con mas gente, aun es algo reservado y ya tiene admiradoras como esa tal Jun Motomiya-_

_Sora sonrio y le dijo -ahhh ya veo...- y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas -...seguro que no es algo mas y no tienes nada en mente?, jajajaja-_

_Tai comenzo a reir y a evitar que Sora le hiciera cosquillas -jajajaja, que cosa podria estar tramando?- y le hacia cosquillas tambien a su amiga_

_En la guerra de cosquillas de los 2 grandes amigos Tai perdio el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse y Sora le dio la mano para evitarlo pero los 2 terminarón en el suelo, Sora sobre Tai y los dos se sonrojarón, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Tai lo rompio..._

_-yo... lo lamento- dijo Tai sonrojado_

_Sora le dijo -no, disculpame queri evitar que te cayeras y no lo logre-_

_Sora se iba a levantar cuando Tai la sujeto, sus miradas se cruzarón y Sora sin saber lo que hacia fue acercando sus labios a los de Tai, el tambien se acercaba a ella, sentian ambos la respiraci'on del otro y como sus corazones latian cada ves mas y mas, hasta que porfin sus labios se cruzarón y ambos se dierón su primer beso, luego de eso no hablarón como por 2 semanas, pero seguian siendo los mejores amigos._

___**-Fin Flashback-**_

-"si, recuerdo mi primer beso, fue con Tai, lo habia olvidado por completo, por eso me enamore de el, pero... asi mismo despues de que aparecierón Davis y los demás, me distancie un poco de el, a el siempre le ha preocupado el bienestar de los demás, incluso mas que su propio bienestar, talvez por eso es que tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza y no ha podido preocuparse por si mismo"- penso Sora triste -"por eso es que debo darle mi apoyo, como el siempre me ha dado el suyo... en fin, acaso me enamore de el nuevamente?"- Sora se sonrojo -"debo averiguarlo y si es asi, ahh no se que hare"- finalmente Sora se quedo dormida

Paso la noche un tanto fria en Tokio, finalmente llego la mañana y asi un nuevo día de estudio, un día mas y llegaria la gran final, pero hasta entonces fue un día normal en la escuela Odaiba. Sora fue a la residencia Yagami a recoger a Tai pero...

-buenos dias Sra. Kamiya- saludo Sora amablemente

-hola Sora, Tai ya se fue salio temprano esta mañana, me parece un poco extraño, el nunca se levanta temprano para irse, ademas lo vi un poco palido- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-ahh, entonces me ire a la escuela, hasta luego Sra. Kamiya- dijo Sora y se fue

-chao, cuidate- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

Sora siguio asi camino a la escuela, pero se fue pensando -"porque Tai salio temprano hoy?... no es que le toque hoy hacer el aseo del salón, ademas... porque no me habra dicho nada?..., bueno, somos mejores amigos y supongo que si tiene algun inconveniente... pues... bueno, en fin, mas bien me apresurare o llegare tarde"- Sora llego porfin, entro al salón y saludo a sus amigos -hola Sakura, hola Katsu, hola Matt-

-hola Sora- dijerón los 3 muchachos al unisono

-y Tai?, no ha llegado?- pregunto la chica pelirroja extrañada al no ver a su amigo

-yo pense que tu siempre te venias con el- dijo Katsu confundido

Sora se sento al lado de Matt y dijo -si, pero hoy se fue mas temprano, pense que ya estaba aqui-

Sakura se sento en la mesa y dijo -que extraño-

Pasarón los minutos y el salon 11-2 se lleno, pero aun habia un puesto vacio, el de Tai...

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo el Sr. Fujiyama que llego al salón

-buenos días Sr. Fujiyama- dijerón los estudiantes del 11-2 al unisono

-bien, veo que estan todos... menos el Sr. Kamiya que llega tarde como siempre, en fin, preparense que tenemos evaluación- dijo el Sr. Fujiyama

El Sr. Fujiyama comenzo a repartir las evaluaciones y extrañamente ante la sorpresa de todos dejo una en el puesto de Tai, finalmente termino de repartir las evaluaciones y le dio a sus estudiantes 3 horas para hacer la evaluación, la verdad nadie queria hacerla, nadie tenia animos y el dia no ayudaba mucho ya que el cielo estaba gris y una lluvia que la acompañaba, eso sin contar el frio que se sentia en los alrededores. Pasados 45 minutos desde que inicio el examen, sorpresivamente llego Tai, y no lucia muy bien que digamos, tenia una bufanda y parecia un poco palido...

El Sr. Fujiyama se acerco el y le dijo -ahhh, Kamiya tu si no cambias, otravez tar...- el profesor fue interrumpido al ver que Tai enpezo a toser y le dijo -...si te sentias mal no hubieras venido, y mas con este frio si tienes fiebre-

-descuide, no es nada- dijo Tai y tomo su lugar, realizo el examen normalmente aunque no se sentia bien y penso -"ahh lo que hago por Sora, si no la hubiera acompañado, no estaria asi, pero en fin..."- volteo a ver a Sora y ella tambien, el le sonrio y ella le correspondio -"...despues de todo, eres especial para mi"-

Sora sigui haciendo el examen, pero pensaba con preocupación en Tai -"si hubiera sabido que te enfermarias, mejor no me hubieras acompañado a mi casa tan tarde, siento que es mi culpa"-

Matt tambien, aunque enojado, se preocupaba por Tai, despues de todo en el fondo era su mejor amigo -"idiota, porque sera que te has vuelto tan altruista, deberias preocuparte mas en ti que en los demas"-

Finalmente acabo el día, no hubo practicas de ningun club deportivo por las lluvias, aunque las porristas si ensayarón despues, ahi solo estaban Sora, Sakura, Mimi y Kari tomando algunas fotos...

-bien hecho chicas- decia Kari mientras tomaba fotos, de repente Kari empezo a sentirse un poco mal y finalmente cayo desplomada al piso

-Kari!- grito Sora asustada y fue a ver como estaba, la toco y tenia fiebre -vamos, contestame- deci Sora desesperada

-oh, sera mejor que la lleves a la enfermeria- dijo Sakura

-si, y llama a Tai para que la recoja, nosotras seguiremos aqui- dijo Mimi

-de acuedro- dijo Sora y como pudo, llevo a Kari en su espalda hasta la enfermeria

-que le paso a la señorita Kamiya?- pregunto la enfermera

-se desmayo de repente- dijo Sora preocupada

La enfermera tenia a Kari en un camilla y comenzo a chequearla -ehh veamos... mmm, es solo que tiene fiebre, talvez sea por el frio que esta haciendo estos días, mejor esperala afuera y mas bien, llama a alguno de sus familiares para que la recojan-

-de acuerdo...- dijo Sora y salio, tomo su SD3 y le marco a Tai

_-hola, habla Tai-_

-hola Tai, soy yo Sora-

_-ahh, hola Sora, que ocurre?-_

-mira no te vayas a aungustiar, pero...-

_-pero que?, cuentame Sora-_

-...esque, Kari se encuentra un poco mal, pero...-

_-...que?...-_

-no te preocupes Tai, ella esta... Tai?, hola?, ahh rayos creo que se preocupo mucho-

Aun tras una fuerte lluvia Tai llego en menos de 15 minutos, se le olvido lo resfriado que estaba y aunque con la mojada que se hizo se enfermaria mas, lo hizo todo solo por su hermana menor...

-ehh, hola Tai- dijo Sora

Tai tomo a Sora por los hombros la sacudio un poco de forma brusca y le dijo -donde esta Kari?-

Sora lo miro un poco impresionada y a la ves con desden y le señalo la puerta -alli, pero... Tai-

Tai abrio la puerta de forma violenta y vio a Kari y a la enfermera y dijo -Kari!-

-shhhhhhh, tu hermana descansa- dijo la enfermera

-oh, lo lamento- dijo Tai

-no te preocupes, en cinco minutos la podras llevar a casa- le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo Tai con una sonrisa, cerro la puerta con cuidado y se fue cerca de una baranda a esperar mientras veia como caia la lluvia con un poco de tristeza, vio que Sora se acercaba y le dijo -Sora, yo...-

Sora puso su dedo indice en los labios de Tai y le dijo -descuida, yo se que tu hermana te preocupa mucho-

Tai la miro un poco extrañado y despues sonrio le dio un abrazo y le dijo -gracias-

Sora al principio se sonrojo, pero despues con una sonrisa le correspondio al abrazo y en el oido le dijo a Tai -no hay de que-

Pasarón los 5 minutos y finalmente podian llevar a Kari a casa...

-listo, eso es todo, y a puedes llevarte a tu hermana, y descuida solo necesita reposo y para mañana estara como nueva- dijo la enfermera de la escuuela

-gracias enfermera- dijo Tai y alzo a Kari y la cargo sobre su espalda

-pero tu tambien debes cuidarte, luces algo palido- dijo la enfermera

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai y salio

Ya afuera Sora lo esperaba...

-ahhh, ahora como llevo a Kari a casa para que no se enferme mas?- dijo Tai pensando

Sora se le acerco y saco una sombrilla y con una sonrisa le dio a Tai -jejeje, sabes que siempre trato de estar un paso adelante, yo te cubrire todo el camino hasta que lleguemos a tu casa-

Tai miro a Sora algo extrañado y a la ves preocupado y le dijo -pero Sora...-

-no te preocupes, todos iremos juntos- dijo Sora interrumpiendo a Tai

Caminarón despacio y mas o menos en 30 minutos llegarón a la residencia Kamiya...

-gracias por acompañarme Sora- dijo Tai descargando a Kari en su habitación

-no es nada, tu sabes que los mejores amigos siempre estamos ahi- dijo Sora cerrando la sombrilla

-si, jejeje, ahora mi querida hermanita ya esta dormida mejor que descanse para que vaya mañana a verme- dijo Tai

-tu deberias hacer lo mismo, mira que aun tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo Sora tocando su frente y la de Tai

-si, tienes razon, cero que debo comer algo y dormir- dijo Tai y se fue a la cocina

-te acompaño- dijo Sora y lo siguio

-veamos...- dijo Tai cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador y vio una nota de su mama pegada y la leyo -"queridos hijos, hoy tuve que hacer una diligencia importante, llegare tarde, no tuve tiempo de hacer la comida, pero les deje un delicioso pastel de espinaca con cebolla (tipico de la mama de Tai :D), los quiero"- Tai casi vomita cuando abrio la nevera, y con una gotita dijo -jejeje, cero que mejor cocinare-

-jejeje, si creo lo mismo- dijo Sora tambien con una gotita, pero luego cambio su semblante y le dijo a Tai -mejor ve a descansar y yo te preparare una sopa para que te sientas mejor-

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai y se fue a la sala, se sento en el sofa y prendio la tv

Sora miro la hora eran las 9:30 pm y comenzo a preocuparse -"oh, rayos, ya es muy tarde, creo que llamare a casa y me quedare aqui..."- penso Sora feliz, pero luego se sonrojo -"...quedarme aqui?... cielos, ni siquiera le he dicho a Tai y ya estoy tomando decisiones apresuradas, ademas donde dormiria, en la habitacion de Tai con el...- sora volvio a sonrojarse -...no, no creo, ademas si fuera asi el diria que se dormiria en el sofa o algo asi, no es justo incomodarlo y mas con la fiebre que tiene"-

-Sora?, estan bien?- dijo Tai extrañado de ver a su amiga distraida y con cara de preocupacion

-ehh?, oh Tai, que ocurre?- dijo Sora sonrojada por la impresion de ver a Tai como si hubiera leido su mente

-no, no es nada, esque estaba viendo la hora y ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola, como yo no puedo acompañarte, que te parece si te quedas hoy aqui, eh?- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-eeeehhhhhhhhh?- dijo Sora extrañada porque ocurrio lo que ella estaba pensando

-si, mira se que suena extraño, pero si quieres te puedes quedar en el cuarto de Kari con ella, o en el mio, o si te incomoda y prefieres puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormire en el sofa- dijo Tai

-nooooooooooooooo...- dijo Sora exhaltada -...ehh, es decir, no te preocupes me quedare en tu cuarto contigo, yo dormire en un colchon, no te preocupes- termino la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-ehh, si de acuerdo- dijo Tai

Tai, tomo su sopa, mientras Sora llamo a su casa para avisarle a su madre que se quedaria alli, su madre le llevo sus cosas, como ropa de cambio y su peine y cepillo dental, sus cuadernos y sus otras cosas (ya saben, maquillaje, etc jejeje), luego Tai acomodo el colchon y almohadas para Sora, se acomodo en su cama, pero primero puso su SD3 en su mesa de noche...

En ese momento Sora entro en la habitacion, su pijama dejaba ver su perfecta silueta por lo que Tai se sonrojo y esta tambien al ver como la miraba Tai, y solamente le dijo -que te ocurre Tai?-

-ehhh, disculpame, esque la ultima ves que te quedaste aqui fue hace 3 años y solo lo recordaba jejeje- dijo Tai apenado

-ahh, si jejeje- dijo Sora y tambien puso su SD3 en la mesa de noche de Tai -buenas noches, que descanses Tai- dijo Sora

-tu tambien Sora, que descanses- dijo Tai

-si, jejeje puse mi SD3 a las seis, ya sabes para llegar temprano, Tai?, Tai?- Sora lo miro y ya estaba profundamente dormido y penso -"creo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, jejejeje, aunque ahora seas muy diferente a como te conoci, sigues siendo un gloton, dormilon, te preocupas por los demas y tratas de no perder tu sentido del humor, solo espero que lo unico que no cambie, sea tu y yo juntos, verdad Tai?"- Sora sonrio y con su mano corrio el mechon de la frente de Tai, lo toco y se alegro al ver de que ya no Tenia fiebre, luego se quedo profundamente dormida, y asi paso esa singular noche

Luego del ya usual sueño de Tai, Sora se desperto y vio que eran las 5:50 am, se preocupo al no ver a Tai y salio de la habitacion -Tai?, Taai- dijo Sora hasta que escucho su voz

-Sora, estoy aqui en la ducha, me desperte temprano para que enseguida te duches y no se nos haga tarde, ya casi salgo, mietrastanto esperame, si?- dijo Tai

-de acuerdo- dijo Sora y fue a la sala

-hola Sora- dijo Kari, que ya estaba lista y desayunando

-hola Kari, veo que ya estas mejor- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-si, gracias a mi hermano y a ti- dijo Kari feliz

-hola Sora, hace años que no te quedabas- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-si, jejeje, espero que no haya sido una molestia- dijo Sora con una mano en la cabeza

-claro que no- dijo el Sr. Kamiya que se ponia su saco y tomaba su maletin

-señor Kamiya buenos dias- dijo Sora

-buenos dias y adios, creo que si no salgo ahora el metro se congestionara- dijo el Sr. Kamiya

-adios querido- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-adios a todos, mas tarde nos vemos- dijo el Sr. Kamiya

-adios papa- dijeron Kari y Tai que aun se duchaba

Mientras la Sra. Kamiya preparaba el desayuno para Tai y Sora, Sora fue a la habitacion de Tai por su SD3, y vio que el SD3 de Tai titilaba la pantalla, lo miro y vio que Tai tenia un mensaje, Sintio curiosidad y lo vio, -"ehh, dice de Andrei Kuznestov, quien sera?"- pero no entendio nada porque estaba en ruso -"Здравствуйте, вы знаете, что мы не можем вмешиваться на всех, мы все обеспокоены вы, надеюсь, у вас есть успех"- (N.A. para ustedes queridos amigos la traduccion "_hola, ya sabes que no podemos intervenir en nada, todos estamos preocupados por ti, espero que tengas exito_") Sora quedo extrañada, pero finalmente Tai salio de la ducha y ella se baño, mientras el agua caia en su cabeza pensaba -"que significara ese mensaje, en fin, creo que mejor me apresuro para no llegar tarde"-

Finalmente los muchachos desayunaron y partieron a la escuela...

-adios mama, no te olvides ir a verme hoy- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-adios Sra. Kamiya- dijo Sora con un ademan

-adios hijo, adios Sora, suerte- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

Caminaron y de puro milagro llegaron temprano, paso la larga y aburrida jornada (N.A. ya saben no mas dialogos para que no se alargue el capitulo xD), y finalmente faltando 1 hora para las 2 pm la directora de la escuela Odaiba dio un anuncio por los parlantes...

_-uuuuu, bueno chicos, como ya saben, nuestro equipo juega hoy la final, entonces porfavor los jugadores vayan ya mismo al patio y un autobus los llevara al estadio Ajinomoto, y ya saben Odaiba, Odaiba, jajajajajaja-_

Tai y Katsu se miraron con cara de impresion y teeror de una manera comica por las palabras de la directora, pero despues se encontraron con todo el equipo y se subieron al bus, en el trayecto todos estaban haciendo una fiesta mientras vieron que les tocaria tomar una ruta alterna por el alto trafico que habia ese dia en Tokio, asi que fueron por los alrededores de Tokio, Tai vio el lindo paisaje y el monte Fuji mientras oia musica y se puso a pensar -"cielos, me la paso tanto tiempo en la gran ciudad que se me habia olvidado lo lindo que es el exterior, deberia salir mas seguido, junto a mis amigos"- Tai se durmio, pasaron con 45 minutos hasta que sintio que lo movian

-Tai, Tai, despierta- decia Davis sacudiendolo

-oye amigo, ya llegamos al estadio- dijo Katsu

-ehh, si, decuerdo, vayamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros- dijo Tai

-si- dijo el equipo emocionado

Mientrastanto en la zona de tribunas, la familia de los digidestinados, y ellos mismos estaban emocionados...

-cielos, que emocion, mi hijo jugara nuevamente la final- dijo la Sra. Kamiya

-si mama, jejeje- dijo Kari

-cielos, hoy el estadio esta a reventar- dijo TK vieno hacia todos los lados

-veremos si el tonto de mi hermano hace algo bien, no crees Matt?- dijo Jun agarrandolo del brazo

-si, jejeje- decia Matt que se veia aburrido por quien se le hizo al lado

-ojala que el equipo tenga buenas probabilidades- dijo Joe acomodando sus lentes

-de que hablas, con Tai seguro ganaran- dijo Agumon que estaba con Kari

-Davis salvara este partido, ya lo veran- dijo Veemon

-si jajaja, claro- dijo Betamon

-oigan hagan silencio o nos veran raro- dijo Izzy con una gotita

-si, es mejor amigos- dijo Tentomon

Finalmente el estadio estaba preparado para el gran evento y se escuchaban miles de gritos, y se anuncio la tan esperada final...

-...hola bienvenidos a la gran final de los juegos nacionales de Japón, hoy finalizamos con el evento mas esperado, asi es la gran final del campeonato de futbol, hoy veremos quien se queda con el sexto titulo, si sera Odaiba...- gritos de la aficion de Tokio -...o acaso sera Totsuka?...- gritos de Yokohama -...salen los jugadores de Totsuka liderados por Yuhiko Ogasawara, no olviden que es miembro de la selección juvenil de Japón...- salieron los jugadores de Totsuka y el estadio casi revienta -...y ahora el equipo local, Odaiba...- salieron 10 de los 11 jugadores -... pero que seria de este equipo sin su mitico capitán..., asi es el maravilloso seleccionado juevenil Tai Kamiya...- el estadio se volvio loco

-Tai comenzara de una vez a jugar?- dijo Sora sorprendida

-solo podra jugar 1 hora, que tendra en mente?- dijo Sakura

En las tribunas Matt penso solamente -"que es este sentimiento de desagrado que me produce Tai?, a pesar de que estemos peleando el es mi mejor amigo, no me explico porque siento rencor hacia el, que pasa conmigo"-

-...bien los dos capitanes estrechan sus manos, sacara el equipo de Odaiba, el arbitro da la senal y comenzamos... Tai Kamiya se la da a Ando, el la mueve pero el ingenioso Ogasawara de Totsuka se la roba y comienza un contraataque, pero Motomiya la recupera y nuevamente Odaiba ataca, Ichijouji la lleva, intenta probar su suerte pero el arquero de Totsuka dice no..., vamos en el minuto 10 y ya vemos lo que esperabamos de una partido de alta categoria como lo es este, vamos 0-0 y Kamiya la mueve, pasa a uno y a otro y Ogasawara lo espera para una fantastico duelo una a uno, parece que Tai lo paso, pero Ogasawara logra recuperar el balón, y Tai lo roba de nuevo, esto sin duda es un duelo de titanes, Motomiya se anticipa y va por toda la lateral con el balón, se la centra a Ando y falla..., vamos en el minuto 22 y este partido esta sumamente reñido, la lleva Ogasawara, se acerca al arco y... palo, que postazo que le dio al arco de Odaiba, que gran susto se lleva el equipo de Tokio..., vamos en el minuto 38 y ya se nota el cansancio de los jugadores de Odaiba y Totsuka, pero aun asi se mueven y ninguno cede, la lleva Kamiya, le da un pase de profundidad a Ando, pero parece que el arquero se anticipa y la despeja, llega a los pies de Ogaswara, intenta un remate y la ataja Shogata..., en el minuto 44 la lleva Motomiya, quiere probar suerte y el arquero de Totsuka la salva, pero que?, llega a los pies del mago de Odaiba, Kamiya remata y..., postazo, el arbitro da la señal y se acaba la primera mitad...-

-Tai puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Sora

-si, claro- dijo Tai

-a solas?- dijo la pelirroja viendo a Katsu

Fueron hasta los camerinos y Sora se veia preocupada...

-pero Tai, que tienes en mente?- dijo Sora cruzandose de brazos

-a que te refieres Sora?- dijo Tai extrañado

-a que solo puedes jugar por mucho una hora y hubiese sido mejor que fuera en la segunda mitad- dijo Sora mirandolo a los ojos

-si, lo se...- dijo Tai desviando su mirada -...pero...- puso su mano en el hombro de Sora -...lo importante es que disfrute mi ultimo partido en la escuela- dijo con una Sonrisa

Sora sonrio al ver la actitud positiva de Tai y le dijo -esta bien, pero si sientes que ya no puedes mas, no te esfuerzes mucho-

-de acuerdo- dijo Tai guiñendo el ojo y levantando su pulgar

Luego los 2 chicos regresaron, justo a tiempo para iniciar la segunda mitad...

-...bueno, vamos a iniciar la segunda mitad de este encuentro y vemos que ya empieza a atardecer, el saque ahora sera para el equipo de Totsuka, el arbitro da la señal y... comienza la segunda parte del partido..., la mueve Ogasawara, se acerca a la cancha, pero la recupera Ichijouji, la mueve hacia el medio campo y Totsuka la recupera, el balón llega a los pies de Ogasawara, intenta probar su suerte y... falla..., vamos con 58 minutos del partido y la lleva Kamiya, se ve que comienza a fatigarse, se la pasa a Ando, dispara y falla, el balón ca a los pies de Kamiya, parece que se queda ahi parado como si nada y la recupera Ogasawara...-

Ogasawara siguio corriendo con el balón pero se quedo mirando a Tai, y Tai seguia hay inmovil...

-"hijo"- penso la Sra. Kamiya

-"hermano"- penso Kari

-"Tai"- penso Sora preocupada

-"creo que..."- estaba pensando Tai mientras se disponia a alzar su mano

-"rayos, nos quedaremos sin Tai"- penso Katsu mientras corria tras el balón

-"...yo siento que..." Tai alzo su mano y el entrenador Honda se preparaba para indicar el cambio, pero Tai levanto su mano para empuñar su pulgar y alzar su mirada con una sonrisa -"...puedo continuar"-

-...Kamiya corre velozmente y le arrebata el balón a Ogasawara, comienza el contraataque de Odaiba y, se la pasa a Ando, pero nuevamente falla...-

Tai se acerco donde el entrenador Honda y este le dijo -como te sientes Tai?-

-bien, creo que el dolor desaparecio- dijo Tai

Los medicos del equipo le hicieron un diagnostico rapido y se sorprendieron al ver que ya Tai no tenia alta su tensión y rendia optimamente...

-bueno, si ese es el caso, ve a darnos el trinfo- dijo el entrenador Honda

Tai asintio y regreso a la cancha...

-...vaya, a los 70 minutos del partido Ogasawara falla un tiro libre y Odaiba inicia su contraataque, la lleva Kamiya y se la pasa a Ando, parece que disparara al arco y no, hace un taquito que Tai remata y..., de puro milagro la ataja el arquero..., vamos en el minuto 80, este partido seguramente pasara a la historia, la lleva Kamiya solo, se acerca al alco y parece que hara el gol y no, se la pasa a Motomiya y gol, de Daisuke Motomiya, a los 83 minutos parece haber asegurado el juego..., saca totsuka, desesperado Ogasawara se la lleva solo y tiro de esquina..., a los 85 minutos del partido este va 1-0 a favor de Odaiba, se prepara Totsuka para el tiro de esquina y va hacia Ogasawara, pero aparece Kamiya y ambos batallan por el balón, pero que?, ambos salen volando y el balón va directo al poste, un momento Tai Kamiya se golpeo contar el poste en la cabeza y parece que tiene una hemorragia...-

-oh rayos- dijo Tai tocandose y viendo como estaba manchado de sangre

-lo siento, pero no podras jugar asi a menos de que se detenga ese sangrado- dijo el arbitro

-de acuerdo, ven y veremos que se puede hacer- dijo el entrenador Honda

-...el partido sigue sin Tai Kamiya, el juez da dos minutos de reposicion y se reanuda el partido, la lleva Motomiya que hace una linda combinacion con Ichijouji, se la pasan a Ando y se la roba Ogasawara, comienza una rapido contraataque por parte de Totsuka, se acercan y gol, goooooooooooooooooool de Yuhiko Ogasawara a tiempo para la prorroga porque se acabo el partido, el encuentro se decidira por medio del gol de oro...-

Sora, Sakura, Mimi, Katsu, Davis y Ken corrieron preocupados a ver como segui Tai...

-Tai te encuentras bien?- dijo Sora preocupada al ver esa camiseta manchada de sangre

-si, ya parece que paro de sangrar mi herida, pero necesito otra camiseta- dijo Tai

-yo te la conseguire- dijo Davis y se fue corriendo

-huy que horrible cicatriz- dijo Mimi

-si, espero que se te quite- dijo Katsu

-aunque asi te ves mas sexy o no Sora?- dijo Sakura sonriendo y golpeandola con el codo

-eh, pues, no se...- dijo Sora un poco sonrojada -...pero yo creo que pronto se te quitara- dijo con una sonrisa

-llegue- dijo Davis y le dio la camiseta a Tai

-bueno muchachos, aqui nos la jugamos toda- dijo el entrenador Honda

-si- dijeron los muchachos muy animados

-...bueno empezamos esta prorroga y saca Odaiba, va a los pies de Kamiya, se ve que el y todos los demas, mejor dicho todos los que se encuentran en el campo estan muy exhaustos..., la recupera Ogasawara y dispara y no, Ichijouji salva con su cabeza el arco, la lleva Motomiya y lo derriban, es un tiro libre directo, la especialidad de Tai Kamiya, de este tiro podria depender el partido, se prepara, da unos pasos, cobra y la ataja el arquero de Totsuka, pero que?, aparece Ando para el remate y Ogasawara se interpone, ohh es Tai Kamiya que como un royo llego para un nuevo remate, hace una chilena y... gol, de Odaiba, este partido se acabo, tenemos un nuevo campeón Odaiba gana su sexto titulo, el estadio se conmociona y todos abrazan a Tai...-

Finalmente se acabo el partido y Odaiba quedo como campeón, y se hizo la ceremonia de premiación...

Tai se acerco a Yuhiko y le dijo -nada mal eh?-

-si, creo que despues de todo eres el mejor- dijo yuhiko-

Tai sonrio y dijo -eso creo, jejeje, pero en la universidad nos volveremos a ver, talvez como amigos...-

-...o talvez sigamos siendo rivales- interrumpio Yuhiko a Tai y estrecharon su mano

Luego siguio la celebracion en el estadio, pero cerca de ahi algo no andaba bien...

-bueno, mis fieles sirvientes, destruyan esto- dijo Chaosdramon

En el estadio los elegidos estaban reunidos hasta que de un lado se rompio algo y Devidramons, Airdramons y muchos otros Digimon habian invadido el lugar, la gente corria y temia por sus vidas...

-pero que demonios...- dijo Tai sorprendido

-Tai- dijo Agumon que llego corriendo

-vamos Agumon- dijo Tai

-Agumon Digivolve aaaa... Greymon-

Los unicos que tenian sus Digimons en ese momento eran Tai, Katsu, Davis Y Ken...

-adelante Betamon- dijo Katsu

-Betamon Digivolve aaaa... Darktyranomon-

-Veemon ahora- dijo Davis

-Veemon Digivolve aaaa... Exveemon-

-Wormmon Digievoluciona- dijo Ken

-Wormmon Digivolve aaaa... Stingmon-

-Exveemon, Stingmon ahora- dijeron Davis y Ken

-Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Paildramon-

Mientras batallaban los Digimons con todos en el estadio habia derrumbes, y uno de esos iba a caer encia de Kari y Sora...

-oh no, Kari, Sora...- dijo Tai muy preocupado

-ehhh- dijeron las 2 chicas mientras miraron al techo y veian como iba a care un escombro y Sora abrazo a Kari para resguardarla

Pero Tai llego corriendo y las empujo, las salvo, pero un escombro le cayo en el bazo y se lo fracturo...

-ahhh mi brazo- dijo Tai retorciendose del dolor

-calmate hermano- dijo Kari

-Joe ven rapido- dijo Sora preocupada

-si, oh Tai, no es grave aunque es mejor que vayamos al hospital- dijo Joe

-no antes de acabar con esto- dijo Tai con una mirada un tanto vengadora

Greymon peleo como nunca y derroto junto a Dartyrannomon y Paildramon a los demas Digimons, luego de tanto caos, finalmente Tai fue al hospital, al parecer no hubo ninguna perdida grave pero si mucha destrucción...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el Digimundo estaban reunidos los Darkness Souls, platicando o mas bien discutiendo por lo ocurrido...

-esa era la oportunidad que quierias, todo para nada?- dijo Murmuxmon furioso

-si, ni siquiera te hiciste presente- dijo Grandracmon

-callense, si lo hice es porque no era necesario que fuese yo, si hubiera ido de seguro hubiese destruido a los elegidos, no quiero ganarles con tanta ventaja, pero la proxima ves, las cosas seran distintas- dijo Chaosdramon

-si, hahaha iremos todos- dijo Grandracmon

-veremos de que es capaz el poder Kamiya hahahahaha- dijo Murmuxmon con mucha maldad

-y obtendremos la venganza- dijeron los enemigos derrotados del pasado

-todo a su ves, pero si les prometo a todos, que la proxima ves, no habra proxima ves, hahahahahaha- dijo Chaosdramon

Sin duda en la proxima ocasión, los elegidos y todo a su alrededor correria gran peligro, pero que es lo que quieren los Darkness Souls con Tai?, porque tienen tanto interes en el, sin duda hay algo oculto en las sombras y el terror esta por consumir todo.

* * *

Hola, lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, pero primero estaba la presion academica, pero no se preocupen ya me gradue y sali del colegio, osea que tendre mas tiempo jejejeje, otra cosa pues son los viajes ya saben como son, y lo ultimo si es culpa mia, porque estoy seguro que si me hubiera puesto las pilas hubiera llegado hasta el capitulo 15 de la historia, solo les pido disculpas por eso :S.

En fin, volviendo a la historia, que es lo que rodea a Tai Kamiya?, a que se refiere Chaosdramon en su plan?, que deparara el futuro?... ahh casi lo olvio :P, esto es para el siguiente capitulo pero necesito opiniones, que seria mejor en la historia, que un padre muera?, que una madre muera?, que los dos vivan?, descarten que los dos mueran jejeje, de esas tres opciones cual escogerian?, bueno dependiendo lo que escojan afectara la historia, pero descuiden no se afectara la trama principal ni el final jejeje, voten u opinen que seguire con el capitulo 7 hasta enero 5 jejeje, hasta entonces feliz año nuevo a todos y dejen reviews, jejejeje, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta historia **_"Gradiación, Invasión Y El Poder De La Oscuridad"_** no se lo pierden que hay si empezara lo bueno y nuevamente feliz año 2011.


	7. Graduación, Invasión Y El Poder De la Os

**Disclaimer:** _**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, toei Animation Y Ban Dai**_, solo los tomare prestados para hacer realidad las ideas de mi retorcida mente XD.

**Notas De Autor:** hola, como les prometi, aqui vengo con el capitulo 7, antes que nada como ya les habia dicho feliz año 2011, espero que sus metas se cumplan (asi como la mia de terminar el fic antes de que se acabe este año xD); bueno debo decir que me siento un poco decepcionado por que para este capitulo no dejarón reviews para saber como iria la historia segun las 3 opciones que queria en las que ustedes opinaran, no se si estoy perdiendo popularidad porque ustedes son los que me inspiran a escribir :( :S, a ecepción de lauriita que le dedicare este capitulo, y segun tu elección asi continuara la historia jejeje.

Volviendo a la historia, este capitulo los deslumbrara estoy seguro y los que le seguiran, ya veran porque jejeje, aqui veremos que paso con el virus creado por Chaosdramon, tambien veremos porque los Darkness Souls buscan a Tai, y finalmente veremos que pasara entre Tai y Matt.

Ahora si, comenzemos con el capitulo 7, y ya saben dejen reviews xD

* * *

**7. Graduación, Invasión Y El Poder De La Oscuridad**

Se acercaba el dia primero de Agosto del año 2005 y por los recientes avistamientos y ataques de Digimons, se decidio no solo en Japón sino probablemente en el resto del mundo que escuelas y universidades acabarian con los estudios por ese año para las vacaciones de verano (N.A. osea a mitad de año jejejeje), asi que ese dia, seria la graduación de los estudiantes de undecimo grado de la escuela de Odaiba, Tai aun tenia el brazo lesionado, pero no era impedimento para que fuera a disfrutar su grado. Entre tanto, por Tokio habian varios casos de Digimons que se habian tornado agresivos y habian despertado un instinto salvaje, todo comenzo desde el dia de la final del campeonato, por eso los dioses tomarón una drastica decidierón, poner en cuarentena a muchos Digimons dentro del Digimundo y asi fue que comenzo a aparecer la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan inmensa que a partir de ese dia cambiaria la vida de todos...

**_Odaiba, Minato-ku Tokio 1 De Agosto De 2005_**

Ya casi amanecia y Tai tenia su sueño que lo acompañaba desde hace 6 meses, no lograba entenderlo aunque lo pensara, acaso seria una evento del futuro?, quien sabe (N.A. excepto yo xD), pero era seguro que angustiaba a Tai y a los que sabian de esto...

_**-Sueño de Tai, pov Tai-**_

_"Aqui de nuevo solo para ver esto?, si, ya lo se, la luna roja, mi ciudad, mis amigos y ese tipo de ahi en la torre de Tokio, ehhhhhhhhhhh?, tiene algo en el brazo, es, es una marca en forma de dragón, sus otros tres amigos tambien, y la destrucción viene consigo, ya no mas porfavor, no quiero seguir viendo esto cada noche, ya basta..."_

_**-Fin del sueño de Tai, fin pov Tai-**_

_**-**_bastaaaaa!- dijo Tai mientras despertaba, estaba muy agitado y le dolio su brazo por tanto movimiento, con su mano izquierda se toco la frente estaba todo sudado, y de milagro su grito no desperto a nadie, pero si penso en algo -"esto que vi hoy es mejor que no se lo cuente a nadie mas, excepto a los dioses aunque..."- Tai recordo cuando le conto a Chinlongmon acerca de sus sueños

_**-Flashback-**_

_Finalmente Tai habia decidido contarle sobre sus sueños a Chinlongmon, asi que pudo hacerlo en un momento perfecto donde solo lo sabrian el y Agumon..._

_-...Y eso es lo que ocurre- dijo Tai con un poco de preocupación y mirando extraño, esperaba la respuesta de Chinlongmon, pero lo vio sin habla, con una mirada un poco preocupante_

_-oye que piensas al respecto ehh?- dijo Agumon_

_-eeehhh...- el Dios Digimon reacciono -...creo que es solo por el cansancio que te ha producido esta lucha con los Darkness Souls, deberias tomar un tiempo para ti no crees?-_

_-ehhh, si spongo- Tai se veia inconforme, por la respuesta de Chinlongmon_

_-ademas, ves que los demas estan preocupados por ti- dijo Chinlongmon cambiando el tema_

_-si, no se si esta decisión de no interferir haya sido la mejor- dijo Tai pensativo_

_-claro que fue buena Tai- dijo Agumon animandolo_

_-si, ya veras que mejoraran las cosas- dijo Chinlongmon tratando de evitar su preocupación_

_Sin duda algo no andaba bien, Chinlongmon ocualtaba algo._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-"...es verdad, Chinlongmon no es el mismo desde que le conte, se que oculta algo, y aparte de eso..."- Tai seguia pensativo -"...ese tema de..., se que es un secreto, pero algun dia deben saber eso, ya que incumbe a cada Destinado de la tierra, no seria justo que no lo supieran mis amigos, se que varios destinados, aunque no muchos saben de esto alrededor del mundo, pronto deben saber acerca de SPETDDF, es confidencial, pero aun asi lo tengo grabado en un CD, debo dejarlo oculto pero visible por si acaso"- Tai se volvio a Dormir, tenia que descansar ya que le esperaba un gran dia...

Mientrastanto los demas elegidos se preparaban para esto...

-mamá no te parece que esto es muy exagerado?- decia Matt con una gotita

-jajaja, te ves bien hermano- decia TK divertido ya con traje de gala

-si Matt, animo, veras que nos ira bien- dijo Gabumon emocionado, ya que habian permitido entrada a los Digimons

-si, jejejeje nos divertiremos verdad TK?- decia Patamon en los aires con emoción

-asi es Patamon- dijo TK con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-si hijos, no se olviden que estas cosas solo pasan una vez en la vida- dijo la Sra. Takashi

-si es verdad mamá, espero que papá se desocupe temprano y pueda ir- dijo Matt

Asi los Ishida Takashi estaban listos, o eso parecia. En la residencia Takenouchi, Sora aun no estaba lista, le parecia un poco raro pero no sabia porque no se sentia bien, en eso pasaron otras cosas...

-"sera que con esto me vere bien?"- pensaba Sora viendose al espejo -"o este?..."- Sora se cogio la cabeza y desesperada pero de forma cómica grito -...aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no se como arreglarme-

En eso entro la Sra. Takenouchi a la habitación de su hija y le dijo con una gotita -hija tienes visita jejejeje-

-eh?- dijo Sora desconcertada

-holaa- dijo Sakura y se lanzo a los brazos de Sora

-hola, jejejeje como estas?- dijo Sora feliz de ver a su amiga

-bien, gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-y que haces aqui tan temprano?- dijo Sora extrañada

-venimos a ayudarte y de paso a cambiarme aqui mismo- dijo Sakura

-venimos?- dijo Sora extrañada

-asi es- dijo Tapirmon que salio detras de Sakura

-Tapirmon!- dijerón Sora y Biyomon Sorprendidas (N.A. Biyomon tambien salio de sorpresa xD)

-bien, creo que mientras nuestro Digimons juegan, nosotras nos arreglaremos, que te parece?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-si, jejejeje- dijo Sora sonriendo, pero se puso a pensar en algo -"vaya Sakura es muy sencilla, ademas de bonita y alegre, no es para nada vanidosa como Mimi, ya se por que hay varios chicos enamorados de ella, y no me sorprenderia de que Tai tambien, aunque ella diga que el la ve como una amiga"-

Aunque pareciera ironico, Sakura tambien pensaba acerca de Sora -"Sora, eres muy bonita, y muy sencilla, ya veo porque es que Tai te ama, tanto como para dar todo por ti"-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al parecer en la tierra todo andaba por decirlo asi "bien", pero en realidad no era asi y mas por lo que pasaba en el castillo de las tinieblas...

Grandracmon se paseaba por un pasadizo del castillo, se veia un tanto confuso y pensaba -"porque solo mandas a los Digimons infectados a Japón y especialmente a Tokio?...-

-oye tonto, que te ocurre?- dijo Murmuxmon que llego interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañero

-ehhh?, no te parecen extraños los movimientos de Chaosdramon?- dijo el Digimon curioso

-pues si me lo preguntas?... si, yo quiero destruir de una ves por todas a los humanos y a los Digimons que esten involucrados con ellos- dijo Murmuxmon

-tengan paciencia, hoy llego el dia que les prometi...- dijo Chaosdramon llegando de sorpresa

-Chaosdramon!- dijerón sorprendidos sus 2 compañeros

-...hoy veremos de que estan hechos los elegidos, y como tengo una deuda con ustedes hoy atacaremos todos al mismo tiempo la ciudad de Tokio- dijo Chaosdramon

En eso llegarón los enemigos del pasado...

-y a nosotros nos permitiran la venganza tambien señores- dijo Neodevimon en representación de sus compañeros

-asi es- dijo Murmuxmon con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-ay, que divertido- decia Grandracmon aplaudiendo

-si, asi será, veremos si el poder demoniaco de los soldados de las pesadillas existe aun, hahahahahaha- dijo perversamente Chaosdramon

Sin duda, los Darkness Souls sentian gran satisfacción, sus vasallos tambien porque obtendrian la venganza que les prometierón, pero a que costo podria ser?, que es lo que le esperaria al mundo con tanta maldad?, pero... una maldad muy superior a todo lo conocido pronto haria su aparición.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en el mundo real, la escuela de Odaiba hacia su ceremonia de graduación de ese año con una fiesta, claro de traje formal pero no dejaba de ser una fiesta...

-hola chicas- dijo Kari en una mesa junto a TK, Matt y sus padres, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Mimi y sus padres, Cody ah y Jun (N.A. ssssss)

-ah, hola- dijerón Sora y Sakura al unisono

-llegan un poco tarde no?- dijo Yolei con una Sonrisa

-ehheheheheh, eso crees?- dijo Sakura un poco sarcastica

-y que paso con los otros?- pregunto Sora al no ver al resto del equipo

-pues como podras ver las mesas estan para 16 personas- dijo Davis

-si mira, alli estan el resto- dijo Ken señalando la mesa de al lado

Sora diviso la mesa y ahi estaban Tai y sus padres, Joe con su novia y su hermano Shin (N.A. si se vierón la pelicula de Diaboromon Strikes Back, en la parte de que Joe le toma prestada una cicla a una chica, esa sera novia en esta historia, quien sabe si asi seria, pero en el ending de la pelicula aparecen juntos, en fin esto es un fic, pero trato de que sea lo mas real posible jejeje digamos que se llama... emmm... Megumi?, y Shin el el hermano de Joe el que aparece en Digimon 1, en fin sigamos), Izzy y sus padres, Katsu y su hermano mayor (N.A. Katsu vive con su hermano mayor, debi decirlo cuando inicio todo no?, jejejeje), Eiji y Yuto...

-Sora si quieres hazte en esta mesa con tu madre, yo me ire con los otros- dijo Sakura

-pero Sakura...- dijo Sora algo preocupada

-no te preocupes, yo me hare con Tai, Katsu y los demás- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-eehhh, ahhh, deacuerdo- dijo Sora suspirando, un poco celosa, sabia que a Sakura le gustaba Tai y aunque ella le dijera que el no le correspondia, no podia sacarse eso de la cabeza

La graduación comnenzo muy casual, les sirvieron a los asistentes una deliciosa cena muy rica (N.A. no se me ocurre que asi que los dejo en la imaginación de ustedes jejejeje), y finalmente la directora dio un discurso...

-Bueno queridos profesores, padres, madres y estudiantes. Me complace, pero a la ves me entristece despedir un nuevo grupo de estudiantes de nuestra institución, pero no hay nada que nos llene de mas orgullo que eso, ver que hemos hecho florecer a las mentes del mañana, sin mas que decir que empieze la fiesta!, wowowowow-

Tai y Katsu se miraron de forma sarcastica y el profesor Fujiyama se les acerco...

-Bien hecho Kamiya y Ando, para ser sinceros crei que nunca lo lograrian- dijo El Sr. Fukiyama

-jejejeje, si yo tampoco- dijo Katsu con una gotita

-pero para que vea, lo logramos jejejeje, y en realidad gracias por soportarme tantos años- dijo Tai con una sonrisa

-jejejeje, si lo mismo digo...- dijo el Sr. Fujiyama -...pero donde esta el resto de tu grupo, no veo a Taokenouchi ni a Ishida-

Tai cambio su semblante y dijo -pues vera, lo que pasa...-

-...lo que pasa es que como podra ver las mesas son solo para 16 personas, asi que nos distribuimos en dos mesas- dijo Sora que llego interrumpiendo

-ahhh, Takenouchi, te ves bien, me hece recordar como eran tu y Kamiya hace tanto, lo que me recuerda que estoy envejeciendo- dijo el Sr. Fujiyama

-ahh si, jejejeje- dijeron Tai, Sora y Katsu al unisono con una sonrisa fingida

Despues de esa terrible charla, los destinados, o mas bien todo el mundo se puso a bailar, aunque con el brazo enyesado Tai hacia lo posible por bailar, para ser sinceros los unicos que bailaban bien del grupo, o se defendian eran Tai, Matt, Katsu Y Joe que habia tomado unas lecciones, en fin... Tai era asediado por las chicas y habia una larga fila que queria bailar con el, aunque claro que Matt y Katsu tambien...

-no te parece divertido?- dijo una chica que estaba bailando con Tai

-ehh si claro, jejeje- dijo Tai con una sonrisa fingida y penso -"rayos, de tanto bailar con estas chicas creo que nunca tendre una oportunidad de hacerlo con Sora, ahhh, me desesperaaaa"-

A lo lejos Matt no pudo evitarlo y vio a Tai y penso -"que fastidio, pero que?... yo sintiendo envidia de Tai?... no, no puede ser..."-

-Matt, estas bien?- dijo Jun

-ah, si no te preocupes jajajajaja- dijo Matt con una sonrisa fingida (N.A. lo elegidos son muy sarcasticos no lo creen xD)

De otro lado Katsu y Sakura bailaban y observaban a Tai y platicaban...

-ah, pobre Tai, incluso lastimado no lo dejan en paz- dijo Katsu un poco risueño

-si seria mejor que lo rescataramos, no crees?- dijo Sakura

-no!, es decir, no creo que sea conveniente, ya veras que se safara de ese lio- dijo Katsu

-si, bueno- dijo Sakura

Para la suerte de Tai se acabo la pista y se disponia a sentarse triunfal, cuando para su desgracia sono la siguiente canción, miro resignado y vio la multitud de chicas que venian como una estampida, suspiro y penso -"ahh, supongo que esta noche sera larga"- resignado sintio como lo tomaron del brazo y solo se dejo guiar

-me concedes la pieza?- dijo la chica

Tai reconocio esa voz y volteo a mirar -Sora?, wow, creo que no te habia visto en toda la noche y realmente me lo estaba perdiendo- Tai penso un momento y se dio cuenta de que dijo algo sin querer y causo que el y su amiga se sonrojaran

-ahh, jejejeje, tu tampoco te ves nada mal?- dijo Sora sonrojada que abrazaba del cuello a Tai

-si, claro, pero sabes?...- dijo Tai mientras le hablaba al oido a Sora -...estaba muy preocupado de que si todas esas chicas no me hubieran liberado, no hubiera tenido el placer de bailar con mi mejor amiga-

-claro, yo tambien jejejeje- dijo Sora mientras apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tai

Matt observo a "sus amigos" y penso -"realmente has cumplido tu promesa, aunque tres años tarde, aun asi respeto eso Tai, pero supongo que no cambiara las cosas, o si?"-

De otro laso Sakura y Katsu los observaban...

-cielos, veo que Tai porfin hara su sueño realidad- dijo Sakura con un tono algo triste

-descuida, ya veras que algun dia llegara la persona indicada para ti, podria estas incluso mas cerca de lo que crees?- dijo Katsu

-ehhH?- dijo Sakura extrañada

-es decir..., ehhh...- Katsu se puso rojo, Sakura lo miro y sonrio y siguieron bailando

-sabes?...- dijo Tai -...desearia que esta noche no terminara-

-si, yo igual, es como si fuera algo mágico- dijo Sora

Por un instante dejarón de bailar todos, Tai se acerco a una especie de ventana pero era mas bien un balcon, mientras divisaba la noche pensaba -"aunque las cosas parezcan mal, veo que mejoran, y para que sea asi, debo ir con mi mejor amigo..."

Mientrastanto Matt estaba sentado en la mesa cruzado de brazos, y Sora se sento junto a el...

-porque no continuas bailando ehh?- dijo Sora

-estoy algo cansado, y tu pareja?- dijo Matt

-pareja, a que te refieres?- dijo Sora y se puso roja

-olvidalo- dijo Matt y se cruzo de brazos

Sora lo miro y le dijo -oye, porque no vas a hablar con Tai?, talves si ustedes...-

-...sabes?...- Matt interrumpio a Sora -...yo quiero hablar con Tai y recuperar a mi mejor amigo, pero algo en el fondo de mi corazón me lo impide-

Sora solo sonrio y le dijo -no se porque situación estes pasando, pero si buscas en tu interior talves encuentres la respuesta que buscas...- Sora vio hacia un lado y le dijo a Matt -...mira hay viene Tai-

Matt volteo a ver, y vio que Tai se acercaba a el, el solo se levanto y tambien se fue acercando, los dos iban cruzando sus miradas, cuando estaban cerca como a 2 metros uno del otro se detuvierón, precisamente en la mitad de la pista de baile y ambos sonrieron, justo en ese momento antes de que hicieran cualquier acción, un fuerte temblor sacudio todo y la gente entro en pánico, un muro se derrumbo y aparecieron Flymons, Airdramons, Tyranomons y Dokugomons, los que tenian digimons se dispusierón al combate, otros huian, y afuera habian Airdramons, Tyranomons, Guardromons, Tankmons, en el agua Seadramons y Hangyomons, por todo Tokio estaba reinando el caos, desde el aire habian muchas cosas que se incendiaban, los Digimons que habian aparecido en el mundo real estaban destruyendolo todo, pero habia una particularidad en ellos ya que tenian los ojos rojos como si estuvieran poseidos o dominados...

-que demonios?- dijo Davis

-rayos hay que hacer algo- dijo Ken

-si, ken- dijo Wormmon que salio a la defensa

-Davis hagamoslo!- dijo Veemon

-esperen chicos!, aqui hay algo raro- dijo Izzy que saco su laptop

-si tienes razon, esos Digimon no parecen normales- dijo Joe

-miren en sus ojos- dijo Gomamon

Al parecer, los ojos de los Digimons estaban rojos, en trance, como si algo no andara normal...

Izzi comenzo una pequeña investigación y con cara palida y sudando frio llego a una terrible conclusión, asi que preocupado le grito a todos -cuidado, no dejen que los ataquen de manera directa o que los muerdan, esos digimons estan infectados con un virus y estan siendo manipulados!-

-rayos, debe ser obra de los Darkness Souls- dijo Katsu

-miren chicos- dijo Sakura señalando por una de las grietas que estaba dejando el ataque

Todos mirarón con horror lo que sucedia, la ciudad de Tokio estaba siendo devastada, algunos lugares estaban en llamas, se escuchaban gritos por doquier, batallas campales entre estos Digimons y todos destinados que se encontraban en Tokio...

-maldición- dijo Matt apretando los puños

-Matt, entremos a la batalla- dijo Gabumon

-si- dijo Matt

-Gabumon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Metalgarurumon

-nosotros tambien- dijerón Davis y Ken

-Veemon Digivolve aaaa... Exveemon-

-Wormmon Digivolve aaaa... Stingmon-

-Veemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve aaaa... Paildramon-

-Paildramon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Imperialdramon-

-Hermano, nosotros ayudaremos a la gente a salir...- dijo TK

-...y luego entraremos a defender la ciudad- dijo Kari

-de acuerdo, nosotros acabaremos aca y luego los ayudaremos- dijo Matt

-Sakura, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Cody y Yolei, vayan con ellos- dijo Katsu

-Eiji, Yuto, Davis y Ken quedense aca- dijo Matt

-Joe, Joe, donde vas?- dijo Megumi

Joe se dio media vuelta y le dijo un poco angustiado -sera mejor que te quedes aqui, es mas seguro, porfavor esperame, si?-

-deacuerdo- dijo Megumi

Asi los elegidos empezarón con su labor sabiendo que cualquier error podria ser fatal, pero algo faltaba...

Tai estaba paralizado sin reaccionar ante la situación, no sabia que hacer, miraba el piso con temor y mientras temblaba sentio como sudaba frio, podia sentir y oir lentamente como las personas corrian y gritaban desesperadas, solo podia pensar algo -"rayos, como es posible que este pasando esto?..."-

-"deberias preguntarte como es que permites que esto pase, no lo crees?"- dijo una voz en los pensamientos de Tai

-"ehh?, quien rayos eres?, ya te habia oido alguna ves..."- dijo Tai

-"yo no soy parte de ti, ni soy tu, pero tu y yo tenemos un vinculo..."- dijo la misteriosa voz

-"pero que demonios?, eso no dice nada"- dijo Tai molesto

-"tu y yo pronto nos conoceremos, creeme, pero hasta entonces..."- dijo la voz

-Tai, Tai, reacciona- dijo Agumon sacudiendo a su amigo

-que tienes Tai?- dijo Sora acercandose a el

-no es nada...- Tai vio que un Flymon ataco con su aguijon y se dirigia hacia donde estaban ellos -...cuidado Sora!...- grito Tai mientras empujo a Sora para ponerla a salvo, pero el aguijon alcanzo a rozar el brazo derecho de Tai causandole una herida nada grave solo un simple rasguño, aunque le salio un poco de sangre

-Tai, Tai estas bien, mira lo que te paso por mi culpa- dijo Sora angustiada

Tai miro su pequeño rasguño y dijo -no no es nada...- se puso de pie -Agumon Digievoluciona!-

-Si- dijo el dinosaurio -Agumon Warpdigivolve aaaa...- algo salio mal, Ya que Agumon no podia evolucionar -ehhh?, que pasa?, Tai no puedo evolucionar-

Tai miro sorprendido y Preocupado su SD3 y vio que estaba como descompuesto o descargado, al parecer no tenia energía, asi que miro con amargura la situación y solo pudo pensar en algo -Agumon, sigueme- y corrio hacia la tarima del salón

-de acuerdo- dijo Agumon y los siguio

-Tai que haces?- dijo Sora

Biyomon vio que unos escombros iban a caer encima de Sora y grito -Soraaa!...- y Digievoluciono -Biyomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon- y rapido cubrio a Sora

Encima de la tarima Tai tomo el microfono y grito -oigan tontos Digimons quieren pelear?, siganme si son capaces- dijo y por una de las grietas escapo hacia el exterior y Agumon detras de el

Increiblemente su plan funciono, y todos los Digimons que estaban atacando ahi partierón inmediatamente en su persecución...

-Tai- grito Sora

-Tai, que haces?- grito Katsu

-creo que no podemos quedarnos asi, vayamos a ayudarlo- dijo Matt en el lomo de Metalgarurumon

-si- dijerón Sora, Katsu, Eiji, Yuto, Davis Y Ken, y en seguida se dispusierón a segurlos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientrastanto en algun lugar de Tokio los Darkness Souls junto a sus secuaces estaban reunidos...

-ahhh, pero que hermoso espectaculo- dijo Grandracmon aplaudiendo mientras veia el caos

-bueno, pero esto apenas ha comenzado...- dijo Chaosdramon

-...quiero la cabeza de Kamiya- dijo Murmuxmon con exitación

-nosotros queremos venganza- dijerón los enemigos del pasado

-esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero necesito a Tai Kamiya vivo, busquenlo- ordeno Chaosdramon con autoridad

-si, claro que si- dijo Grandracmon emocionado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entretanto el primer grupo de elegidos liderados por Kari y TK iniciaba la persecusión de digimons que intentaban destruir Akihabara...

-oye Seraphimon, trata de ir mas rapido- dijo TK

-claro que si- dijo Seraphimon

-no nos quedemos atras- dijo Kari

-no Kari, claro que no, vamos adelante- dijo Holydramon

-chicos, miren- dijo Izzy señalando abajo

Los Digimons que habian sido mordidos por otros, estaban infectados por el virus de los Darkness Souls y bajo el dominio de los Darkness Souls estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, tan terrible era la tragedia que ya hasta habian victimas tanto humanos como digimons, Tan horrible era que Kari vomito...

-Kari!- dijo TK preocupado

-se que esto es horrible, pero debemos luchar para detenerlos Kari- dijo Holydramon

-si, tienes razon amiga- dijo Kari decidida

-porfavor eviten que esos Digimons se atrevan a morder a sus compañeros y traten de ayudar a todos- dijo Izzy

-vamos Skullmammothmon, ayuda a los demas- dijo Sakura

-Hueso Espiral Destructor!- ataco Skullmammothmon haciendo que se despejaran las calles de Akihabra de Tyrannomons poseidos

-Nudillo Divino!- ataco Seraphimon para despejar el cielo de los Devidramons

-Cuerno Mortal!- ataco Megakabuterimon para que los Flymons no siguieran causando terror desde el aire

-Espadas Del Triunfo!- un ataque derribo a Seraphimon

-Mazo De Marioneta!- el ataque dejo malherido a Megakabuterimon

-oh no, pero si son...- dijo Joe

-2 de los Dark Masters, Chaospiedmon y Puppetmon- dijo Izzy

-jijijijijijiji espero que te acuerdes de que teniamos un jueguito pendiente TK- dijo Puppetmon

-callate, eres un psicopata- dijo TK

-cumpliendo las ordenes de nuestros amos los Darkness Souls los destruiremos y obtendremos nuestra venganza- dijo Chaospiedmon

-no lo permitiremos hua...- dijo Yolei lanzando puños al aire -...en guardia Hippogriffomon!-

-si Yolei, Cuchillas Resplandecientes!- ataco Hippogiffomon a Chaospiedmon

Chaospiedmon sin mucho apuro contraataco -Hechizo Final!-

-ahahaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Hippogriffomon

-Braquiomon!- dijo Cody, y Braquiomon recibio en su lomo a Hippogriffomon

De repende de las sombras salio otro Digimon...

-ahahahahaha lalalalalalala, hola mocosos- dijo una extraña silueta

-eres tu, Metaletemon- dijo Mimi

-tu seras mio- dijo Lilimon

-yo no me quedare atras- dijo Zudomon

-Oye Sakura, ve y busca a Sora para que podamos actuar mas rapido- dijo Joe

-si, Skullmammothmon vamonos- dijo Sakura

-claro- dijo Skullmammothmon llevandose cualquier obstaculo

Mientrastanto hacia el Barrio de Chuo se encontraban Matt, Katsu, Eiji, Yuto, Davis Y Ken que iban en la persecución de Grandracmon...

-oye detente hay- dijo Katsu

-hahahahahaha, chiquillos, que alegria verlos- dijo Grandracmon

-oye maldito, que crees que tratan de hacer destruyendo la ciudad?- dijo Matt furioso

-hahahahaha acaso no les parece gracioso la tragedia de los demas, despues de todo en este mundo los humanos lo hacen a menudo- dijo Grandracmon con picardia

-te equivocas, nosotros somos diferentes, tenemos diferencias, pero ahora un objetivo en comun es detener a Digimons que manchan el nombre de los demas como tu- dijo Davis apretando sus puños y luego señalando a Grandracmon

-asi es, adelante Imperialdramon- dijo Ken apoyando a su amigo

-tu tambien Grandiskuwagamon- dijo Yuto

-vamos compañeros- dijo Imperialdramon que levanto vuelo

-siiiiiiiiii!- dijeron Metalgarurumon, Gaioumon, Grandiskuwagamon y Cherubimon

-un momento- dos voces de la nada salieron como sombras y...

-eres tu, no te cansas de ser derrotado?- dijo Davis presumiendo con una mirada de ego

-si, creo que debemos darte una lección Malomyotismon- dijo Ken

-ahahahahahaha torpes chiquillos, creen que sigo siendo igual?- dijo Malomyotismon sonriendo

-no se olviden de mi- dijo la otra voz

-ahhh tan solo es... como es que era?- dijo Matt pensando

-creo que Neodevimon- dijo Katsu

-malditos, creen que por no recordar mi nombre soy inferior- dijo Neodevimon furioso

-vamos, tan solo estas en nivel perfeccionado, no eres rival para ninguno de nosotros- dijo Metalgarurumon

-pero yo si...- dijo otra voz -...Rio Poderoso!-

el poderoso ataque saco a volar a grandiskuwagamon y metalgarurumon -ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-Grandiskuwagamon- dijo Yuto preocupado

-Metalgarurumon, estas bien?- dijo Matt

-si no te preocupes, solo nos tomo por sorpresa- dijo Metalgarurumon recomponiendose

-te tardabas Chaosmetalseadramon, eso me impacienta y no me gusta- dijo Grandracmon con un tono infantil

-lo lamento mi señor, aqui estoy a su servicio- dijo Chaosmetalseadramon inclinandose

Matt dio 2 pasos al frente y viendo la situación solo dijo -con que si? ehhh?, Katsu...-

-ehhh?, si que pasa?- dijo Katsu extrañado

-...Gaioumon es practicamente como Metalgreymon...- dijo Matt como una sonrisa

-...bueno si, pero el es mas como un samurai- dijo Katsu

-exacto, mira hace seis años cuando derrotamos a los Darkmasters, quien derroto a Metalseadramon fue el Wargreymon de Tai, si sus tecnicas son practicamente similares entonces tu puedes hacerte cargo de Chaosmetalseadramon- dijo Matt cruzado de brazos

-y que opinas amigo?- le dijo Katsu a Gaioumon

-claro, sera la mejor opcion y me encargare- dijo Gaioumon poniendose en combate

-hahahahahaha malditos chicos, no soy el mismo de antes y mi armadura ahora es de Cromodigizoid Negro, y ahora...- desafortunadamente por estar en Chuo estaban cerca al mar, lo que le daba una oportunidad a Chaosmetalseadramon de -...Ciclon Del Mar- un devastador remolino de agua se dirigia a Gaioumon

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaba Gaioumon al ser absorbido por el poderoso ataque, pero pronto realizo su contraataque -Corte Rinkazan!- deshizo del atque de Chaosmetalseadramon y dijo -bien es mi turno, Golpe Rinkageki!-

-y ustedes Davis y Ken, se que se pueden encargar de Malomyotismon- dijo Matt

-si, claro que si...- dijeron los 2 chicos extendiendole su pulgar a Matt -...vamos Imperialdramon-

-si, no te premitire que existas mas, Laser Positrones!- ataco Imperialdramon sin dejarle reacción a Malomyostismon

-ahhh, no te confies, Llamas Del Pandemonio!- contraataco rapidamente Malomyotismon para salvar su vida y asi empezo una feroz batalla en el aire con imperialdramon

-y tu Eiji, encargate de Neodevimon si?- le dijo Matt a su compañero

-claro amigo, dejalo en mis manos...- dijo Eiji con una sonrisa y enseguida le dio luz a su fiel amigo

-entiendo, Lanza Relampago!- ataco Cherubimon

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, maldito ahora veras...- Neodevimon se recompuso y se despuso a batallar -Garras Electricas!-

-y tu y yo Yuto nos encargaremos de Grandracmon- dijo Matt decidido a luchar

-claro que si!, Grandiskuwagamon adelante- dijo Yuto

-tu tambien amigo- le dijo Matt a Metalgarurumon

-confia en mi Matt- dijo Metalgarurumon abriendo los compartimentos para descargar todad sus bombas y misiles

-y tu en mi Yuto- dijo Grandiskuwagamon con sus garras en posición de combate

-ahahahhahahahahaha...- Grandracmon comenzo a reirse y dijo con carcajadas -...es en serio?, piensan que ustedes dos son rivales para mi?, si asi lo creen...- el semblante de Grandracmon cambio por uno de terror y maldad -...que comienze el juego...-

Por otro lado en el bosque del parque de Odaiba andaban Sora y Biyomon en la busqueda de Tai...

-Tai?...Taaaaiiiiii? donde estas?- gritaba la peliroja entre el bosque

-Sora, no los veo por ningun lado- dijo Biyomon sobrevolando el parque

Sora seguia buscando desesperadamente hasta que diviso una silueta en un arbol y fue a investigar...

-ohhh, Tai, eres tu- dijo Sora acercandose

-ehhh?...- dijo Tai con dificultad, se veia muy mal, con su ropa semidesgarrada estaba palido y recostado contra un arbol, mientras que Agumon estaba inconciente, finalmente Tai solo sonrio y dijo -...Sora, me alegra verte...- acto seguido Tai perdio el conocimiento y se desplomo

-Tai, Taaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Sora preocupada

-Sora tranquila, creo que debemos cuidarlo a el y Agumon- dijo Biyomon

-si eso creo- dijo Sora que recosto a Tai en sus piernas, vio que estaba sudando frio y que en su brazo derecho donde el aguijon del Flymon lo habia rozado su herida se infectaba, Sora solo podia pensar en que hacer -"cielos, debo contactar a los demas chicos para que me ayuden"-

BIP BIP BIP BIP!, comenzo a sonar el SD3 de Sora...

-si?- dijo Sora

_-Sora, hola, donde estas?-_ decia Sakura

-estoy aqui en el parque de Odaiba, ya encontre a Tai, pero esta muy mal-

_-no te preocupes voy en camino, luego veremos que se puede hacer-_

-deacuerdo amiga, apresurate porfavor-

_-claro, no te preocupes-_

-ves Sora, las cosas mejoran dijo Biyomon con una sonrisa

-si, tienes razon- dijo Sora aliviandose

Pero entre las sombras de los arboles se movia una sombra -asi que aqui estas? jejejejeje, se lo dire a mi señor Murmuxmon...-

Pasaron como 30 minutos y finalmente Sakura llego...

-hola Sora- dijo Sakura

-finalmente llegaste- dijo Sora abrazando a su amiga

Skullmammothmon deevoluciono de nuevo a Tapirmon -ahhh, estoy algo cansado- decia el pequeño

-no te preocupes, ya tienes tiempo de reponerte- dijo Biyomon

-Sakura mira como esta Tai- dijo Sora guiando a su amiga al refugio improvisado donde lo cuidaba

-oh no, se ve muy mal- dijo Sakura tocando la frente de Tai

-creo que solo queda una opcion...- dijo Sora -...mandemos un mensaje a los chicos para que vengan a ayudarnos-

-si, tienes razon- dijo Sakura mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Katsu

Sora le envio el mensaje a Kari y dijo -ahora solo queda esperar-

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Sora y Sakura conversaban...

-oye Sakura?- dijo Sora con un poco de timidez

-dime que ocurre?- dijo Sakura

-tu?, emmmmm?, sientes algo por Tai?- dijo finalmente la peliroja

-ehh?- Sakura estaba extrañada y se sonrojo un poco

-si, pues veras, como ultimamente con quien el mas pasa el tiempo es contigo y con Katsu...- dijo Sora

-noooo, solo somos buenos amigos, pues no tanto como tu y el, pero...- dijo Sakura

-que?, que ocurre?...- dijo Sora con un pco de tristeza y luego dijo -...disculpame, soy muy imprudente, te estoy acosando mucho-

-...no, no descuida, a loas unicas personas que les tengo mas, pero mas confianza son a ti, a Katsu y a Tai...- dijo la chica del pelo azul -...pero en realidad si me gusta...-

-ahhh si, que bien- dijo Sora con una sonrisa que demostraba mas tristeza

-...oye, pero el me dijo que en realidad hay una chica que le gusta y siempre estara en su corazon...- dijo Sakura

Sora un poco mas ilusionada dijo -y sabes quien es?-

Sakura penso -"ahhh no puedo arruinarlo, no puedo decirte que eres esa chica, entonces..."- y finalmente dijo -...no lo se, Tai no me lo dijo, creo que el unico que sabe debe ser el mismo- (N.A. mentira, hay un poco mas que si lo saben xD)

Sora solo sonrio levemente y penso -"Tai, a pesar que junto a Kari soy la persona que mas te conoce, nisiquiera te he terminado de conocer como deberia ser"-

Pero cerca de alli una sombra se movio rapidamente, y moviendose entre los arboles se reporto y dijo...

-señor Murmuxmon ya lo enconte-

_-bien hecho Apocalymon, hahahahaha pronto acudiremos-_

Apocalymon ya entre las sombras solo murmuro -hahahaha malditos niños, pronto me vengare-

Pasados mas o menos 45 minutos no habia aun señal de los demas Digielegidos...

-cielos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun los chicos no dan señal- decia Sora preocupada

-tranquila, pronto vendran y veras que las cosas se mejoraran- dijo Sakura apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-o talvez empeoren hahahahahahahaha- dijo una voz que saluo de las sombras

-ehhh?- dijo Sora

-quien anda ahi?- dijo Biyomon en posicion de defensa

-acaso no me recuerdan malditos- dijo la voz y finalmente salio de las sombras

-Apocalymon!- dijeron Sora y Biyomon

-ese es su primer enemigo definitivo no?- dijo Sakura

-asi es es del que alguna vez les comento Tai, el enemigo que derrotamos hace seis años en nuestra primera aventura- dijo Sora

-bueno tontas chiquillas, aunque me complaceria acabar con ustedes, debo decir que vengo a llevarme a su querido amigo Tai ante mi amo Murmuxmon, aunque si me dan la alegria de oponerse acabare con ustedes hahahahahahaha- dijo el malvado ser con una risa frenetica

Sora miro atras entre unos matorrales donde habian dejado a Tai y Agumon esperando que se repusieran y penso -"no permitire que te lleve Tai, se que algo no es normal como lo deberia ser y que hay cosas muy raras que ocurren aqui pero te protegere como tu has hecho conmigo todos estos años"- Sora se compuso y dijo -atrevete a llevarte a Tai si es que puedes, vamos Biyomon!-

-Biyomon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Phoenixmon-

Nosotros tambien, adelante Tapirmon!- dijo Sakura

-Tapirmon Warpdigivolve aaaa... Skullmammothmon-

-si asi lo quieren asi sera chiquillas...- dijo Apocalymon -... Cañon Giga!- (N.A. recuerden que Apocalymon puede usar ataques copiados)

-Alas Mach Flameantes!- ataco Phoenixmon contrarrestando la tecnica de Apocalymon

-Estampida!- arremetio Skullmammothmon a Apocalymon

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, creo que las subestime, asi que... Muerte Digievolutiva!- ataco Apocalymon intentando deevolucionar a sus rivales -...hahahahahaha ahora son simplemente... pero que?- sorprendido por que su tecnica no causo el efecto deseado

-parece que tu estrategia no sirvio del todo bien- dijo Garudamon

-solo nos reduciste a un nivel- dijo Mammothmon

-crees que somos los mismos de hace años y ese sera tu mayor error -dijo Sora-

-...y si consigue un compañero de batalla?- dijo una voz que salio de las sombras

-ehhh?, quien eres?- dijo Sakura

-soy el magnifico Puppetmon, hahahahahahahah...- dijo el malvado Digimon sentado sobre un arbol -...creo que no tienes el placer de conocerme?-

-ehhhhh?- dijo Sakura mirando a Pupettmon como un bicho raro

-ayyyyy mocosa eres insolente- dijo el titere desesperado

-basta Puppetmon, ya cobraremos venganza- dijo Chaospiedmon saliendo de las sombras

-creyeron que escaparian de nosotros? jijijijijijij- Metaletemon salio tambien de los arboles

-que paso con TK, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Cody y Mimi?, porque no estan aca si estaban luchando cotra ustedes- dijo Sakura de manera imponente cuestionando a los villanos

-hahahahahahaha se quedaron luchando con muchos de los peones del señor Chaosdramon y aprovechamos para huir- dijo Puppetmon riendose a carcajadas

-"Chaosdramon?, quien sera?"- penso Sora ya que ese nombre no lo habia escuchado

-ahora si con el mayor de los gustos los enviaremos al infierno hahahahaha- dijo Chaospiedmon haciendo una reverencia

-y despues me encargare de hacer ruinas su preciado mundo hahahahahaha- rio freneticamente Apocalymon -ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- una bola de energia espiritual embistio al perverso Digimon

-creyeron que los perderiamos?- dijo un angel que decendia del cielo

-Seraphimon!- dijeron Garudamon y Mammothmon

-Neblina Hermitaña!- una ventizca del cielo impacto a Puppetmon arrojandolo del arbol

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, demonios- decia el titere sobandose la cabeza

-Kari llegamos a tiempo- dijo Holydramon

-asi es- dijo la pequeña Kamiya acercandose a sus compañeras -...oh hermano!...- dijo la chica preocupada

-descuida, nada le pasara te lo prometo- dijo TK que la alcanzo

-TK, Kari, que bien que hayan llegado- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-y donde estan Mimi y los demas?- dijo Sakura preocupada

-descuida, vienen en camino, pronto llegaran- dijo TK

-malditos niños!- dijo Metaletemon

-ahora si esta lucha se emparejara- dijo Seraphimon dispuesto al combate

-no lo creo...- dijo una voz y de las sombras aparecio golpeando fuertemente a Seraphimon

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- el angel termino derribando unos cuantos arboles por el impacto

-Seraphimon!- corrio TK preocupado

-se... señor Murmuxmon!- dijo Puppetmon sorprendido

-Murmuxmon- dijo Garudamon en guardia

-hahahahahaha estos muchachos realmente son una molestia- dijo el Darkness Soul apretando los puños

-oh no, creo que necesitamos mucha ayuda- dijo Sora y rapidamente con su SD3 le mando un mensaje de ayuda a Matt con su ubicacion

-hahahaha ahora si nadie los salvara- dijo Apocalymon

-veremos eso!- dijo Holydramon y se puso en guardia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En algun lugar de Tokio Armageddemon causaba panico...

-ahahahahaha mueran, mueran- decia el colosal Digimon mientras destruia edificios y otros digielegidos de manera valiente pero inutul trataban de detenerlo

-Armageddemon detente- dijo Chaosdramon Sobrevolando los Cielos

-ehhh? señor mio que ordena?- dijo Armageddemon frenando su ataque

-es hora de encontrarnos con los demas, andando! nos vamos a Odaiba- dijo Chaosdramon usando sus potentes propulsores

-si hahahahaha- dijo el malvado Digimon caminando como parasito en la costa de Tokio hacia Minato-ku

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entretanto a Matt y compañia no le iba nada bien enfrentando al poderoso Grandracmon...

-rayos!- dijo Metalgarurumon recomponiendose

-hahahahah eso es todo lo que tienes insignificante lobito?- dijo Grandracmon

-horrible demonio, esto apenas inicioa!- dijo Matt

-Laser Positrones!- atacaba Imperialdramon a Malomyotismon

-ahahahahah eres muy lento- dijo el villano

Cherubimon Y Gaioumon se disponian a hacer un ataque conjunto cuando sintieron una rafaga de viento a supervelocidad que los mando a volar...

-que es eso?- dijo Gaioumon recomponiendose

Acto seguido a Grandiskuwagamon lo embiestio Armageddemon que seguia su camino...

-rayos!- dijo el insecto tratando de recuperarse

-oye idiota que haces aqui?- grito Chaosmetalseadramon en vano ya que Armaggedemon seguia su camino

-ese es...- dijo Grandracmon viendo los cielos -...hahahaha se pospone la batalla- dijo Grandracmon y alzo vuelo

-espere señor- dijeron Malomyotismon y Neodevimon Alzando vuelo

Chaosmetalseadramon se sumergio y los siguio tambien...

-Oigan, vuelvan no sean cobardes- dijo Davis

-ehh?- Matt sintio su SD3, lo saco leyo un mensaje y con cara de preocupacion dijo -...rayos, Sora y los demas ya encontraron a Tai y estan en problemas, andando chicos debemos seguirlos- el rubio se subio a lomo de Metalgarurumon y sus amigos siguiendolo

Mientrastanto en el bosque de Odaiba afortunadamente para intervenir la batalla aparecio Chinlongmon...

-Chinlongmon eres tu- dijo Sora aliviada

-descuiden muchachos he venido a ayudarlos y no permitire que estos demonios se salgan con la suya- dijo el dios dragon

-rayos!, creo que no sera tan facil como pensaba- dijo Murmuxmon

Entre los aires de batalla luchaban los demas Digimons y parecia que las cosas de momento saldrian bian hasta que...

-wow un temblor?- dijo TK

-pero que es eso?- dijo Kari sorprendida al ver una gran maquina con forma de dragon y un poderoso arsenal de armas acercandose

-ehhh? eres tu- dijo Chinlongmon preocupado

-hahahahaha tiempo sin verte Chinlongmon, y porfin puedo ver a algunos de ustedes destinados, me presento soy uno de los tres poderosos Darkness Souls, soy Chaosdramon- dijo el Digimon

-asi que eres el tercero de los tres malvados Darkness Souls?- dijo Sora con firmeza sin dejarse inspirar temor

-veremos si tienes agallas- dijo Garudamon aprovechando que su tamaño era 10 veces mayor al de Chaosdramon

-hahahahaha idiota- dijo el dragón disparando uno de sus cañones y mandando a volar a Garudamon

-Garudamon no!- dijo Sora preocupada

-Murmuxmon yo me encargare de Chinlongmon, asi que adelante haz lo que quieras- dijo el dramon encarando al dios dragón

-hahahaha gracias, nada se interpondra entre Kamiya y yo- dijo el demonio acercandose a Tai

-claro que no!, Cañon de Flor!- salio Lilimon impactando a Murmuxmon pero sin causarle daños considerables

-Mimi, llegaste- dijo Kari

-Asi es- dijo la chica estirando su brazo y mostrando dos dedos

-y yo iaaaaa- dijo Yolei

-no se olviden de nosotros- dijeron Izzy, Joe y Cody

-muchachos que algria verlos- dijo Sakura

-ahora si defenderemos nuestro hogar- dijo Sora

De repente una gigantesca silueta aparecio nuevamente...

-hahahaha creo que llegue a tiempo- dijo Armaggedemon

-lucharas conmigo- dijo Zudomon -...Martillo Volcan!-

-Cuerno Mortal!- Megakabuterimon apoyo a su compañero

La lucha favorecia numericamente a los destinados hasta que...

-Muchachos llegamos!- dijo Matt alzando su brazo

Los que faltaban habian llegado para asi hacer que la balanza se inclinara del lado del bien...

-pero quien es ese Digimon?- dijeron Davis y Katsu

-es Chaosdramon el tercero de los Darkness Souls, es muy poderoso, por eso Chinlongmon se esta ocupando de el- dijo Izzy

-parece que nos aventajamos de Grandracmon- dijo Eiji

Palabras que en poco se esfumaron cuando a Chinlongmon lo ataco Grandracmon por la espalda...

-Grito Mortificante!- cayendo del cielo aparecio el malvado ser

-oh no Chinlongmon- dijo Joe

-Metalgarurumon Ayudalo- dijo Matt

-tu tambien Imperialdramon- dijeron Davis Y Ken

-tu Gaioumon enfrenta a Murmuxmon- dijo Katsu

De repente aparecieron ya Chaosmetalseadramon, Malomyotismon y Neodevimon...

-rayos, esto cambiara las cosas- dijo Matt conciente de que para emparejar la batalla habia que desproteger varios puntos

-ven aqui- dijo Hippogriffomon Midiendose a Neodevimon

-te acabare- respondio el demonio

-Metalgarurumon, Imperialdramon encarguense de Chaosdramon- Dijo Chinlongmon

-ahahahaha te mediras a mi?- dijo Grandracmon -...recuerda de que te enfrentas a tu peor pesadilla hahahaha-

-ya veremos malvado- dijo Chinlongmon

-asi que creen que son capaces de derrotarme?- dijo Chaosdramon

-asi sera!, Gran Aliento De Lobo Metalico!- ataco Metalgarurumon

-Blaster Ionico!- ataco Imperialdramon desde el aire

-excelente, pero les falta mucho, Hiper Cañon Infinidad!- ataco de manera brutal el dragon maquinizado dañando seriamente a los 2 Digimons

El hecho de intentar emparejar la lucha de un lado dejo vulnerable otro y asi lo aprovecho Murmuxmon...

-ahahahahahahahahaha ustedes son lo unico que se interpone en mi camino?- dijo Murmuxmon -...Apocalymon, Armaggedemon encarguense-

-tu seras mi rival Seraphimon y tu Holydramon- dijo Armaggedemon

-si asi lo quieres te arrepentiras- dijo el angel de la esperanza

-te destruiremos de una vez por todas!- dijo Holydramon -Apocalipsis!- una lluvia de relampagos impacto al monstruo dañandolo considerablemente

-rayos, tomen esto!, Misiles Infierno!- una fulminante rafaga de misiles se dirigia hacia Seraphimon y Holydramon haciendo que tuvieran que moverse velozmente para evadirlos y complicando la batalla

-...en fin, creen que dos pateticos Digimons de nivel perfeccionado son rivales para mi?- dijo Murmuxmon burlandose de Garudamon y Mammothmon

-ya lo veremos!- dijo Garudamon

-asi es, toma esto... Misiles Colmillo!- ataco Mammothmon de manera implacable

-Alas De Espada!- ataco garudamo de lado opuesto

Con mucha dificultad Murmuxmon esquivo los 2 ataques y solo dijo sonriendo -hahahahahaha nada mal para un nivel inferior- rapidamente el demonio ingenio una estrategia de batalla -Malomyotismon y Chaosmetalseadramon mantengan ocupados a estos insignificantes digimons-

Acto seguido los dos malvados Digimon se midieron a Garudamon y Mammothmon, al parecer las cosas empeoraban mas y mas...

-ahahahahaha con su nivel inferior no son rivales para nosotros- dijo Malommyotismon -Pandemonio!- ataco el ser vampirico confundiendo las acciones de Mammothmon

-Mammothmon no!- dijo Sakura preocupada y solo podia observa la situación

Del lado de Garudamon las cosas no eran mejores cuando Chaosmetalseadramon la atapo como una anaconda extrangulando a su victima -haahahahaha no eras rival para un Digimon de nivel mega 2-

-mega 2?- dijo Izzy que escucho lo que dijo el antiguo dark master

-asi es Izzy existe un nivel mayor al mega...- dijo Chinlongmon en medio de su batalla

-no puede ser posible- dijo Sora angustiada

-hahahahaha se los explicare ya que pronto sera su fin...- dijo Chaosdramon y comenzo a hablar -...despues del nivel mega si un digimon incrementa aun mas su energía alcanzara el nivel mega 2, aunque claro que hay digimons de nivel mega mucho mas poderosos que un mega 2 pero por lo general los digimon mega 2 son los mas poderosos del Digimundo asi como lo somos los Darkness Souls-

Murmuxmon solo asintio ante la explicación y se dirigia a Tai y Agumon ya que nadie los podia proteger -ahahahahahahaha por fin te tengo en mis manos y me pagaras la cicatriz que me hiciste la ultima vez-

-a que se refiere con la ultima vez si las veces que hemos luchado con el no lo hemos podido dañar- dijo Matt

-no!, hermano reacciona porfavor- grito Kari

-rayos!, Gaioumon rapido ve a protegerlos- dijo Katsu

-lo hare- dijo el Digimon y rapidamente volo tratando de impredir los planes de Murmuxmon

-no lo permitire!- dijo Chaospiedmon abalanzandose contra Gaioumon alejandolos nuevamente de Murmuxmon-

-hahahahahaha nada se interpone entre mis planes, ahora que sus pateticos digimons estan ocupados no podran salvar a su amigo- dijo Murmuxmon

Sora miraba paralizada la situación, cayo de sodillas al suelo y apretando sus ojos vio como salian lagrimas de sus ojos y pensaba -"no, no puede ser!, por que no podemos hacer algo?, por que de repente nuestras esperanzas y fuerzas se desvanecen?, por que?, porque suceden estas cosas?"-

Cada vez mas Murmuxmon se acercaba a Tai y Agumon, lentamente, solo queria presumir su victoria...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero mientrastanto en algún lugar...

-que sucede? donde estoy?- dijo Tai que miraba alrededor y todo se veia en una dimensión paralela se dio cuenta que era una habitación y de repente vio a un niño llorando

_-porque?, porque tuvo que pasar esto?- dijo el niño_

Tai se acerco y se dio cuenta que era el a los 5 años...

-soy yo, este es mi carto en Hikarigaoka hace muchos años...- dijo sorprendido y reconocio esa escena -...este fue el dia que mi abuelo desaparecio- y se puso triste

El escenario cambio y se vio en el hospital...

-que? este dia es...-

_-Tai porque lo hiciste?, tu hermana pudo morir- dijo la Sra. Kamiya y lo abofeteo _(N.A. recuerdan esa escena de Digimon 1?:D)

_Con la cara inchada Tai empezo a llorar y en su mente se pregunto -"porque?, porque paso esto?, casi muera Kari por mi culpa-"_

De repente vio que se modifico el escenario ota ves y se vio asi mismo cuando estaba en la secundaria...

_-porque?, porque no tuve valor?...- era Tai en la noche del 24 de diciembre de 2002 -...porque simplemente no pude decirle a Sora cuanto la quiero?- dijo Gritando_

Y nuevamente cambio el escenario para verse a si mismo hace un año en en hospital...

_porque?, porque tuvo que morinr Juishiro?, por mi culpa paso todo esto y casi perdo a Sora y Agumon tambien- dijo en sollozos_

Tai solo se sintio extraño y preocupado al ver esas imagenes -pero porque vienen a mi mente estos recuerdos?, se que han marcado mi vida de manera dolorosa, pero lo he podido superar...-

-en verda lo has hecho?- dijo la extraña voz que Tai oia

-nuevamente tu?, quien eres y que rayos quieres?- grito Tai desesperado

Otraves volvio a cambiar el escenario y todo se volvio oscuridad...

Tai alzo la mirada y vio una luz, camino a ella y de repente se encontraba en un lugar extraño...

-esto es mi mente- dijo Tai

-asi es- dijo la voz

Tai miro y vio una especie de prisión, la miro detalladamente pero estaba sumida en oscuridad, no obstante diviso una silueta, era un ser de una estatura algo mayor que la de el pero parecia un demonio, no un digimon definitivamente. el iris de sus ojos era de color rojo...

-asi que has estado todo el tiempo en mi mente?- dijo Tai

-desde hace no mucho quizas un año- dijo la silueta

-y que rayos quieres? vete de aqui- dijo Tai molesto y desafiante

-no tengo otra alternativa, he tomado tu cuerpo prestado pero obviamente no he podido porque me has encerrado- dijo la voz

-y creo que es mejor asi, eres un ser malvado- dijo Tai

-ahahahahahaha asi puede ser pero tu y yo no somo tan diferentes por eso he podido entrar a tu mente- dijo la voz

-que? que rayos dices?, yo no soy malvado, nunca lo seria- dijo Tai a la defensiva

-ahahahaha lamentablemente por ser tu y solo tu no es posible- dijo la voz

Tai sintio que lo envolvia un aura de color purpura y sintio que su brazo se quemaba, rapidamente lo vio y observo una extrana marca- ahh que rayos es esto, que estas haciendo?- dijo Tai como si estuviera sufriendo

-creeme que no soy yo, si fuera yo podria tomar tu cuerpo, esto es tu poder- dijo la voz

-mi poder?- dijo Tai extrañado

-el poder que supera a cualquier ser, cualquier digimon, cualquier humano...- la vos rio y dijo -...es el poder de la oscuridad-

-el poder de la oscuridad?- dijo Tai

-asi es, el poder que has tenido siempre, nunca los has querido usar pero con el podras conseguir lo que quieras- dijo la voz

-no me importa eso- dijo Tai -...nunca me dejaria que la oscuridad me corrompiera por que yo lucho por el bien- dijo Tai

-ahahahaha el bien, el mal cual es la diferencia?- dijo la voz

-que mientras yo busco la paz, la felicidad y el orden. Lo otro busca sufrimiento y destrucción- dijo Tai

-asi como los has logrado? ahahahaha, no lo creo...- dijo la voz

-ehhh?- Tai se encontraba confundido

-mirate, mientras estas aquí, en la realidad has fracasado, el mundo se viene abajo por culpa de los Drakness Suols, tus amigos estan al borde de la muerte-

-que?- dijo Tai angustiado -no ,eso no lo puedo permitir-

-asi es, recuerdas tu pregunta?, porque pasa esto?, eso es porque simplemente con el valor no es suficiente, necesitas el poder, el poder de la oscuridad, en este mundo no existe el bien ni el mal, pero si existe algo, la justicia- dijo la voz

-la justicia?- dijo Tai confundido

-asi es, la justicia, en la que creen tu y tus amigos para salvar el mundo y la de los Darkness souls para destruirlos, solo existe la isticia de cada quien y el que tiene el poder para imponerla es quien prevalece- dijo la voz

-eso es basura- dijo Tai molesto -es dependiendo de como se use el poder, si lo usas de manera buena o mala, y la justicia no se impone por la fuerza se impone para que exista un mundo mejor-

-como lo veo solo tienes dos caminos, tomar el poder de la oscuridad e imponer la justicia... o simple mente morir junto con tus amigos y el resto del digimundo y la tierra- dijo la voz

-mis amigos, yo no permitire que les pase nada- dijo Tai

-eso pense, yo solo te puedo sugerir que hacer con tu poder por ahora, un poder inmensamente grande, no tanto como el mio, pero cunado necesites algo de mi buscame y te dare el poder, pero seras mio-

-talves tenga el poder de la oscuridad, talves sea asi, pero no sere corrompido, nunca dependere de nadie, y pase lo que pase yo solo luchare por la justicia que exista, en la que vela por el mundo, y si es la unica opción la tomare... pero nunca, nunca te pedire ayuda, veo en ti la maldad y eres un riesgo para todos...- dijo Tai

-ahahahaha, ya veremos, solo te dire hasta pronto, te estare esperando para ser libre...- la voz se esfumo y asi mismo la prisión de la mente de Tai

Tai sintio como la neblina purpura lo cubria y se sintio extrano y solo pudo decir -prevalecera la justicia-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Murmuxmon tomo a Tai del cuello y lo levanto -ahahahahahaha sufriras lenta y dolorosamente, lastima que no estes conciente para sentirlo-

Sora aun sintiendose devastada y los demas impotentes solo observaban...

-rayos esto esta poniendose grave, demonios- dijo Matt apretando los puños

-Hermano, reacciona- Grito Kari

Sora aun llorando solo alzo su mirada y cerro sus ojos y llorando grito -Taaaaiiiiiiii!-

Chinlongmon, Chaosdramon y Murmuxmon en seguida detuvierón la pelea...

-ehh que pasa?- dijo Mimi

una rafaga de viento casi tumbo a todos...

-ahhhh- gritarón varios de los elegidos

-Chinlongmon que sucede?- dijo Izzy viendo el digimon petrificado

-esto, esto es...- dijo el dragón azul

Repentinamente Chaosdramon con una cara de pánico grito -maldición Murmuxmon destruyelo ya-

-es demasiado tarde- dijo Grandracmon con terror en su cara

-ehhh?- dijo Murmuxmon hasta que sintio algo mal

Algo estaba pasando de repente mientras Tai era sujetado por Murmuxmon, comenzo a ser cubierto por un aura purpura, su cabello se erizo en punta hacia atras y las heridas que tenia se regenaraban al paso que se hacia visible una extraña marca en su brazo derecho, el mismo brazo que se habia fracturado y con el que tomo el brazo de Murmuxmon...

-ahhhhh que haces maldito- dijo Murmuxmon mientras Tai le apretaba el brazo

-si, Tai por fin reaccionaste- grito Katsu sonriente

TK con una sonrisa dijo -que bueno, creo que...-

Sora cambio su cara de derrota a algo mas sonriente al igual que los demas -Tai por fin te...- la cara de Sora cambio

De repente ocurrio ante la mirada de todos, que paso a ser de terror cuando Tai le arranco el brazo a Murmuxmon y con su otro brazo solo lo arrojo contra los arboles...

-algo no anda bien- dijo Kari con miedo

Chaosdramon dijo -maldición eso es, eso es...-

-el verdadero poder de la oscuridad- dijo Chinlongmon con terror

-ehhh?, a que te refieres?- dijo Izzy

La respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando tai alzo la mirada y vieron esos ojos profundos, esos iris de color rojo que inspiraban terror...

Tai solo comenzo a observar a su alrededor extrañado y se dio cuenta que su brazo ya no estaba fracturado pero si con una marca, con un tatuaje en forma de dragón y sonriendo dijo -asi que este es, este es el poder de la oscuridad-

-Tai que te pasa?- dijo Sora que fue la unica capaz de intentar acercarse a el

-no, no lo hagas Sora- grito Cody

Tai volteo a mirarla y dijo -Sora, que esta pasando aqui?, donde esta Kari?, los demás como estan ellos?-

Sora trato de sonrier -por ahora estan bien, pero mirate, tu, tu...-

-Yo estoy bien, es solo la energía fluyendo a traves de mi ser- dijo Tai con seriedad

Murmuxmon se recompuso trato de levantarse y vio su estado y con desespero grito -esto, esto, esto no puede ser, maldición-

-Murmuxmon que hiciste?- grito Chaosdramon

-nuevamente desperto su yo interior, y no ha igualado en combate, o talves nos supero- dijo Grandracmon

Tai volteo a ver a Murmuxmon con odio y este se quedo impactado e inmovil...

-Agumon reacciona- grito Tai y saco su SD3 que con un haz purpura tiñiendo de negro evoluciono a Agumon en Wargreymon, pero tambien afectado po la oscuridad en su piel tenia rastros de manchas azul oscuro y su armadura amarilla manchada de grises y negros y sus ojos verdes ahora rojos

Los demas elegidos estaban preocupados por la situación y con cara de miedo...

-"que te paso Tai?- penso Matt que sin darse cuenta le temblaban las piernas

-el no nos hara daño- dijo Kari con seriedad

-y creo que Wargreymon tampoco- dijo Holydramon

-asi es...- interrumpio Chinlongmon ...el no nos hará daño pero se ha convertido en un peligro-

Neodevimon se desespero y se fue a ablanzar contra Tai -Maldito, como te atreviste a dañar al señor Murmuxmon-

-espera estúpido que haces?- grito Grandracmon

-Sora no!- grito Garudamon dandose cuenta que Sora estaba cerca del blanco primario

Tai rapidamente volteo a mirar y ante el asombro de todos unas alas de plumas negras le surgieron de la espalda, tomo a Sora y salto...

-ehhh? que dem...- Neodevimon no pudo terminar ya que los dramonkillers de Wargeymon lo partierón en 2 por la espalda y sus datos se desvanecian

-Wargreymon...- dijo Metalgarurumon con terror al ver la cruel muerte que le dio su compañero a Neodevimon

Sora abrio sus ojos y vio lo que ocurria, ya estaba a salvo pero vio a Tai a 1 o dos metros de ella y con terror vio esas alas negras -Tai, que hiciste?- dijo entre murmuros preocupada

-Rayos, rápido Murmuxmon largate de alli- grito Chaosdramon

El digimon demonio volteo lentamente la mirada hacia Tai, y vio que esos ojos profundos lo miraban, ya su obvia reaccion de terror lo hizo gritar -ahhhh, no, no me mires asi maldito, otra vez no-

Rapidamente Chaospiedmon iba a ayudar a su amo pero Wargreymon se interpuso y dijo -no te metas si no quieres acabar igual que tu amigo- a lo que chaspiedmon respindio con una mirada de temor

-Malditos- dijo Puppetmon y tambien iba hacia Tai junto a sus demas aliados

-Esperen- dijo Garudamon no intervendran

Mientrastanto volviendo a Tai...

-asi que tu fuiste, tu fuiste quien Mato a Juishiro y Monochromon- dijo Tai con odio

-y tu, tu maldito me hiciste esta cicatriz, y mi brazo- dijo Murmuxmon recostado contra los arboles hacia los que Tai lo arrojo

-por ti, por tu culpa es que tengo esta maldición, por tu culpa la oscuridad de mi corazón desperto- decia Tai mientras se acercaba a Murmuxmon

-a..alejate de mi- gritaba Murmuxmon con desepero mientras no podia hacer nada y permanecia inmovil

-ahora tomare tu vida- decia Tai con una sonrisa siniestra

-Tai que rayos haces?- le grito Matt

-detente porfavor- grito tambien Sakura

-Tai no lo hagas- grito Joe

-hermano porfavor detente- grito Kari llorando

Tai solo seguia avanzando hasta que vio que se interpusierón entre el y Murmuxmon -Sora que haces? dijo Tai

Sora lo abrazo y le dijo casi en un murmuro -detente por favor...- y luego entre lagrimas grito -Tai detente porfavor, no mas-

-pero por que lo haces?, este maldito digimon le arrebato la vida a Juishiro, y casi te mata a ti, a Biyomon a Agumon y a mi, acaso no te importa?- decia Tai enojado pero inmovil

Sora lo mira a los ojos y le dijo -claro que me importa, pero lo que haces no te hace mejor que Murmuxmon o los Darkness Souls- aun lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a Tai

-no se si ma haga mejor o no, pero el hecho de que este poder este en mi... de que este en mi mente, es por algun motivo, las cosas no pasan porque si, simplemente pasan por algun motivo... el motivo de esto es que por el... por el ser de mi mente comprendi que en el mundo no existe el bien o el mal, simplemente existe la justicia, y yo quiero la justicia... la justicia en la que no puedo permitir que seres como los Darkness souls existan, si los tengo que destruir y para ello conseguir el poder no me importa, asi signifique que sea consumido por la oscuridad- dijo Tai y cerro los ojos

-pero que dices Tai?...- dijo Sora llorando -...acaso no te escuchas?, lo que estas haciendo nos solo destruye a los digmions, te destruye y ti, a mi y a los demas, mira como esta Kari...-

Tai volteo a ver a su hermana -"Kari"- penso con preocupación

Sora retomo la palabra y dijo -"asi es, mira la cara de Kari, o la de Matt o la de Davis, o de cualquier otro, nos preocupas, si te corrompe la oscuridad a Wargeymon Tambien, porfavor vuelve a la normalidad, hazlo por tua amigos, por tu familia y por ti...- dijo Sora llorando y abrazando a Tai

-Yo... yo...- las alas oscuras de Tai comenzarón a desaparecer y su cabello volvia a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos y el aura purpura se introducia en el por su marca el el brazo y una onda de energía se expandio en todas direcciones, finalmente estaba agotado y sora lo ayudo a mantenerse firme y con casi un susurro y cabizbajo dijo -lo lamento- y se desmayo, Wargeymon predio tambien su evolución y regreso a ser Agumon que tambien estaba inconciente

-Tai, Tai, reacciona- dijo Sora

Los demas elegidos corrierón hacia ellos...

-Tai!-

-Hermano- dijo Kari

-parece que solo ha pedido el conocimiento- dijo Joe

-asi es- dijo Chinlongmon -el uso de ese poder consume su energía y lo deja totalmente agotado, es un peligro tanto para el como para los demas si usa este poder otra vez-

Izyy vio titilar su PC lo miro y sorprendio dijo -el virus que tenia los Digimons domindados se ha suprimido-

Chaosdramon descendio y tomo a Murmuxmon y lo ayudo a levantarse y los elegidos y sus Digimons lo oservarón y el solo les dijo -creo que subestime a Kamiya, les dire que por esta ves nos iremos en paz y disfruten de su victoria, porque incluso con ese poder la proxima vez los destruiremos y yo me encargare personalmente de Kamiya- acto seguido comenzo a volar y juento a Grandracmon abrierón la puerta dimensional que los llevo al digimundo

Los demás solo supierón que por esta ves estaban a salvo, pero por cuanto tiempo no lo podian saber, ya que estaban amenazados por los Darkness Souls y lo que parecia pero y mas peligroso, por la maldición de Tai...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya mientrastanto en el Digimundo, en el castillo de Grandracmon, los Darkness souls conversaban a solas...

-no puedo creer que aun exista ese maldito poder, el gen de la oscuridad- dijo Grandracmon

-asi es, mira lo que es capaz de hacer, pense que nos habiamos desecho de esos malditos que nos tenian sometidos y su maldición de la oscuridad...- decia Chaosdramon caminando de un lado a otro -...solo mira como dejarón a Murmuxmon, se podra recuperar pronto pero su brazo no volvera-

-sin duda tenermos una crisis enorme, creo que estamos perdidos- dijo Grandracmon

-no, no lo digas, recuerda que tanto tu como yo y Murmuxmon somos hijos de los dioses supremos, asi nos hayan degradado somos los seres mas poderosos del digimundo- dijo Chaosdramon

-si, tienes razón... sabes que me parece increible...- dijo Grandracmon -...que una simple chica haya frenado el poder de Tai de manera tan sencilla hehehehehe me parece estupido-

-ahora que lo mencionas, creo que ya se como destruir a Tai Kamiya, lo haremos por medio de esa chica, pero antes de eso debemos hacernos mas fuertes hahahahahahaha- dijo Chaosdramon y en un monitor puso una foto de Sora y penso -"conque Sora Takenouchi, tu apellido tambien esta marcado por la oscuridad, talves tu no, pero tu te vinculas con mis dos peores pesadillas hahahahaha-

Los eventos recientes no solo han creado un paligro mayor al que ya existia, pronto se enlazaran haceindo pronto que las 2 dimensiones, la real y la digital esten al borde de la destrucción en horas que se hacen cada vez mas críticas y en el despertar de la verdadera oscuridad.

* * *

Hola, hace cuanto que no les hablaba, solo quiero pedir disculpa por publicar con una año de atraso este capitulo jejejeje xD, pero desde el año pasado con mi ingreaso a la universidad se me hace hacer varias cosas a la vez xD. Les juro que a inicios del 2011 comenze a escribir el capitulo, pero con tantas cosas que hacer solo guardaba y gaurdaba y adelantaba una palabra cada mes :S, en fin aqui esta lo cumplido y tratare de cada mes subir una capítulo nuevo. No se preocupen que esta historia no ha llegado a la mitad aun si o q? jajajajaja y esta mas buena o no?.

Ya saben dejen los reviews quejas, sujerencias, reclamos, en fín, lo que opinen ya que son quienes me inspiran a seguir con esta historia, y asi le agradezco a lauriita, pikiu, melli, ester, mica y nga 114 por sus coments :D.

Volviendo a la historia, ¿que pasara ahora con Tai y los demás ahora que la oscuridad aparecio en sus vidas, que determinación tomaran ahora los Darkness Souls?, ¿les podre cumplir la promesa del capitulo mensual? xD. No se pierdan el siguiente cápitulo de mi historia **_"Lazos__ Inquebrantables"_ **no te lo pierdas y deja que la aventura Digievolucione.

**_P.D. dejen reviews xD_**


End file.
